El Precio de la Traición
by Ritzud Alid
Summary: Hao Asakura es un estudiante de intercambio que decidiendo dejar atrás lo que le aguardaba su destino llega a la ciudad de Londres como estudiante de intercambio bajo la tutela de la familia Diethel, donde encontrará la verdad que marcará su vida. YA0I
1. Noticia Inesperada

.

¡Hola queridos lectores! Esta vez traigo una historia alterna utilizando una vez más los personajes de Hiroyuki Takei. Esta Historia está basada en una relación YAOI entre los personajes Hao Asakura y Lyserg Diethel, aunque eso no quita la posibilidad de que se relacionen con otros personajes ya que hasta ahora no son pertenecientes entre ellos, al menos no hasta que sea formal. La historia va ir desarrollándose conforme nuestros personajes vayan interactuando a través de un mundo en el que traerá confusiones, tragedias y escenas _no aptas para menores_. (Esto último puede cambiar).

Es importante resaltar que la intención de este fic es desarrollar mis habilidades en la narración de escenas un poco explícitas y una diversidad de acontecimientos que encaminaran a nuestros personajes a situaciones quizás amargas y traumatizantes. Yo tengo fe que su drama será emocionante y les ofrecerá algo distinto que nacerá de una mente que se transforma en algo perverso. (Debo de cumplir mi reto, jojo)

.

NOTAS: he colocado al final del capítulo, una sección titulada: _preguntas al lector. _Esto va con el fin de interactuar entre todos, permitiendo conocer diferentes puntos de vista y sobre todo lo que opinan del fic. Yo los invito a que contesten las que más les motive y si lo prefieren, a comentar lo que se les ocurra.

+++ El fin es divertirnos en este viaje a la imaginación +++

.

.

.

PD: En el texto aparecerán un agregado (1) o (2), no es necesario que lo lean en el momento, _pero sí les pido que lo lean al final del capítulo_.

_El capítulo se extendió un poco, pero todo tiene un fin, los siguientes capítulos serán mas cortos._

_._

**¡Comenzamos!**

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Noticia Inesperada.**

.

Nos encontramos en la hermosa ciudad de Londres: Ciudad en la que nos situaremos en una familia de alto prestigio; la familia Diethel.

Liam Diethel era el padre, quien en realidad era el que sostenía a la familia. En Londres era famoso por ser el mejor abogado en toda Inglaterra, además, poseía el talento y la habilidad de un detective profesional ya que, después de todo, era la herencia de la familia Diethel por generaciones. Jean de Diethel era la madre, una mujer hermosa a los ojos de cualquier hombre. Todas las mañanas las dedicaba en tiempos en torno a ella, le encantaba visitar el salón de belleza antes de comenzar el día y sus tiempos los organizaba con previa anticipación para realizar todas sus actividades. Por las tardes, las dedicaba al hogar y al cuidado de la educación de su hijo Lyserg.

Lyserg, era hijo único de Liam Diethel y Jean Diethel. Él era un niño de corazón noble y estaba celebrando su noveno cumpleaños. Era un 17 de Mayo casi al punto de las 6 de la tarde y la familia se encontraba en el comedor principal de la mansión. En la celebración, tenían como visita a su abuelo paterno, James Diethel, el único pariente directo de la familia. Este señor era un hombre de negocios, su presencia denotaba autoridad; a pesar de sus años, su tez no mostraba arrugas a efecto de la vejez dándole una apariencia más joven y conservadora. Sus rasgos físicos resaltaban como todo Diethel en la familia: un par de esmeraldas verdes por ojos a los que podrían diferenciarse por el tono del color más obscuro que el de sus descendientes y sus cabellos eran del mismo tono haciéndole juego a sus diamantes, mas para el abuelo de Lyserg, ya eran decoradas con algunas canas, dándole una mezcla a un tono mas grisáceo resaltando la experiencia de un hombre que denotaba fuerza en la familia.

.

-"Hoy es un día especial y quisiera obsequiarle a mi nieto el único regalo digno para el primogénito de mi hijo, Liam Diethel" – anunció el anciano al pie de su silla capturando todas las atenciones. – "Pero primero, ¡un brindis por el futuro de éste joven muchacho que ahora a dejado ser un niño para convertirse en el hombre que deparará un buen futuro!. ¡Ahora en adelante, todos hablarán de Lyserg Diethel, de mi querido nieto quien heredará los bienes de los Diethel!" –mencionó con un gesto de orgullo elevando su copa en lo alto invitando a proceder con el brindis.

La pareja se miraron uno a otro complacidos con sus palabras.

-"Suegro, creo que se esta apresurando con el discurso. Lyserg apenas es un niño, todavía falta mucho para que suceda" – anunció dulcemente la joven mujer haciendo que el anciano tornara su rostro serio a una expresión mas suave y divertida.

–"¡Oh!, eso es muy cierto" – aceptó con un gesto cómico colocando su mirada en el joven. – "Pero también lo es el hecho del que el tiempo corre muy rápido y uno nunca sabe lo que el futuro nos depare" – le sonrió al chico al concluir con lo dicho.

– "¡Abuelo!, ¿a qué se refiere con eso?"- cuestionó el niño al no entender aquellas palabras y dicho esto, el anciano posó sus ojos sobre Liam de manera divertida, dándole a entender un mensaje oculto en eso.

–"¡Oh!, supongo que mi padre se refiere a la sorpresa que tengo para tí" – anunció justo en el momento en que retiraba la servilleta de sus labios y la acomodaba sobre la mesa; dando por concluida su cena. Su esposa, ya impaciente, lo miró con un gesto provocativo invitándole a que confesara; no era algo justo por así decirlo, que siquiera ella conociera la sorpresa. – "¡Ya lo sabrás amor!" – comunicó Liam a su esposa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– "¡Bien!" – reanudó el anciano, capturando la atención una vez más -"¡Brindemos porque esta familia se conserve por varios y muy largos siglos, y que en cada uno de esos años, traiga consigo la felicidad incondicional!, ¡Salud!"- expresó dado por concluido el discurso, dedicando un gesto significativo por el brindis a cada uno de sus familiares, y de esta misma manera, Liam y Jean brindaron, concluyendo el brindis con un sorbo del vino que contenía en sus copas.

–"¡Ni se te ocurra Lyserg Diethel!" – advirtió la señora Jean al descubrir que su hijo tenía colocadas sus manos sobre la botella de vino que compartían los adultos.

–"¡Pero no es justo!"- se quejó buscando con los ojos a su abuelo –"¡De seguro es más rico lo que toman ustedes y no quieren compartirme!" – manifestó mirando a sus padres en el momento en que terminó de reprochar.

– "No es que no queramos compartirte" –anunció por su parte el señor Liam –"Todavía no tienes la edad para tomar lo que los adultos acostumbramos a beber en las reuniones" – dijo riendo con mesura al mirar la expresión desaprobatoria a sus palabras por parte de su hijo, – "Pero, siendo ésta ocasión un día importante para toda la familia" – anunció haciendo una pausa para permitir encontrarse con los ojos de su esposa en un acto de aprobación, quien ya intuía lo que le diría.

-"Cariño"- intentó reprochar, pero con una expresión descrita por parte de su marido terminó cediendo a su petición y ambos miraron a su hijo.

– "Sólo por ésta vez; _lo aclaro_" – resaltó su padre – "Te permitiré que lo pruebes un poco"- concluyó con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de asombro y felicidad que Lyserg manifestó al oír sus palabras.

- "¡¿Lo dices en serio?!" – cuestionó incrédulo, tomando como respuesta afirmativa la expresión que ambos padres ofrecieron a su hijo. El abuelo que se había mantenido callado durante ese tiempo, terminó riendo por la actitud de su nieto. – "Entonces, ¡me serviré un poco!" –anunció mientras tomaba entre sus manos la botella de vino tinto que acercó hasta la copa donde se serviría un poco.

- "Hay, haber" – mencionó su abuelo desde su lado izquierdo, haciendo que el muchacho suspendiera con lo que hacía, –"Permíteme ayudarte con eso" – expresó tomando la copa y el vino, y luego, terminar por servirle un poco de su contenido – "Aquí está, ahora puedes probarlo" - expresó gustoso al acercarle la copa.

-"¿No es mucho lo que le sirvió?"-cuestionó la señora un poco preocupada.

-"No, tranquila Jean, es la cantidad justa" – respondió su esposo tomando entre sus manos las de ella para tranquilizarla. Se encontraba nerviosa por que independientemente de la cantidad que se le haya dado a Lyserg, sentía que no era normal que a esa edad se le diera ha beber (aunque solo fuera para probarlo) y lo tomara tan tranquilamente. No obstante, el muchacho tomó entre sus pequeñas manos la copa y la llevó justo a sus labios, inclinándola un poco cada vez hasta tocar con su labio superior parte de ese líquido rojizo que no tardó en identificar el sabor amargo y dulce que provenía de su contenido. Probó un poco más, dando un trago y la expresión que le causó provocó que se desataran las risas y carcajadas por parte de sus parientes.

-"¡¿Qué es esto?!" – cuestionó con asco, llevándose a la boca el dorso de su mano para limpiarse.

-"¡Pues vino!, ¡qué más!" – anunció el abuelo divertido al ver su expresión.

–"Creo que después de todo, no te gustó" – dijo su padre ésta vez.

- "Lyserg, ¡¿para qué crees que es tu servilleta?!" – regañó esta vez la joven mujer al ver a su hijo limpiarse con la mano para retirar el sabor de sus labios. Ante esto, Lyserg tomó de sus piernas la servilleta y se limpió sobre ella.

-"¡Sabe horrible!, ¡no se cómo pueden tomárselo tan plácidamente!" –anunció el chico molesto en el momento que tomó su vaso antiguo y bebió de su contenido.

-"Por eso se te dijo que no era para tí. _No todavía_" – le explicó Liam.

-"¡Ni nunca!" – sentenció Lyserg con desaprobación. El resto de sus familiares se limitaron en reír ante el comentario.

-"Eso dices ahora, pero ya te veré dentro de unos años" – Mencionó el anciano con seguridad en su experiencia.

- "Lo dudo" – se limitó por decir con un gesto inexpresivo.

- "El mismo gesto de tu abuela" – mencionó con mesura –"Mira a quién heredaste después de todo"- dijo esta vez con palabras mas ásperas al ver reflejado en su nieto a su difunta esposa. –"ejem" – se aclaró la garganta al notar que el ambiente había cambiado de atmósfera –"No quiero decir con ello que no haya heredado los atributos de esta hermosa dama" – anunció, dando alusión a quien se refería al tomar la mano de la esposa de su hijo y sellarle un beso sobre ella. –"Por su puesto que tiene sus finos rasgos" - concluyó complacido.

- "Muchas gracias" – dijo la señora en un tono encantador.

-"Es para mí todo un placer" – expresó satisfecho.

-" Tú lo has dicho, padre" – intervino de pronto el señor Liam – "Tiene muchos rasgo de mamá".

-"Sí, ella fue una mujer encantadora, espero que también se lo herede" – expresó con encanto la joven mujer.

-"Un momento" – intervino el joven con desgano –"No me parece justo que sólo ustedes la hayan conocido y yo no" – reprochó desconsolado. A lo que solo pudo oír el gesto dulce de su madre:

-"En normal que no la hayas conocido, ya que ella se fue antes de que tu padre y yo nos comprometiéramos al matrimonio".

- "Pero recuerdo lo mucho que ella deseaba que fueras la esposa de nuestro hijo" – mencionó el viejo James.

- "Se lo agradezco" – expresó gustosa.

La cena se había vuelto un poco aburrida para Lyserg, al menos podía agradecer que la celebración se tornara en la única familia para él. Recordaba las muchas ocasiones que las celebraciones se habían dado con toda una diversidad de personas a las que desconocía, volviéndola tediosa y aburrida, mantenido siempre el mismo estatus social de la clase alta.

Miró una vez más a los adultos, éstos seguían riendo y conversando de cosas que no entendía. Observó entonces, que la servidumbre había retirado los platos dejando el vino y sus respectivas copas. No era que no estuviese acostumbrado al buen servicio, pero su familia al menos trataba de no contar con muchos sirvientes. Su madre era de las personas que pensaba que el que hiciera la comida por ella y colocaran los cubiertos en la mesa, era como quitarle al hogar el toque maternal; aunque eso no quita el hecho que tuviera a su disposición una que otra sirvienta que le ayudara en la labor; así como también, las que se dedicaban al lavado y planchado de la ropa o los que sacudían y mantenían el orden en casa. Pero habían cosas, detalles que su madre no permitía pasar por alto, por ejemplo, el que Lyserg recogiera su propia habitación y lo mantuviera limpio y en orden. Era muy estricta en cuanto a su educación: no le permitía ensuciarse y mucho menos mantenerse en casa con el uniforme de la escuela el resto de la tarde. Cuando se reunían en el comedor a la hora de la comida, jamás se salvaba de recoger sus trastos y llevarlos al fregadero a lavarlos. Ésta y otras labores que le asignaban al muchacho entre sus deberes lo hicieron renegar muchas veces. En casa de sus compañeritos esos "deberes" no les obligaban a cumplirlos. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que jamás observaría lo que en su propio hogar podía experimentar, y ese era el amor familiar. Eran cosas muy simples, pero únicas para Lyserg, y todo comenzaba con el convívio familiar, incluso en un día ordinario. Sus padres a pesar de la infinidad de actividades en mente por realizar, siempre se daban el tiempo de acompañarlo en la mesa durante el desayuno, en la comida y en la cena. No le permitían muchas cosas como a sus amigos de la escuela, pero también sabía que lo cuidaban y estaban al tanto de él; eran detalles que no podía dejar pasar cuando se encontraba de visita en hogares ajenos al suyo.

De algo estaba seguro:

.

"_Sus padres lo mimaban mucho"._

.

Lyserg sonrío para sí, invitando a su mente prestar atención al tema de conversación de su familia. Descubrió en ello que habían retornado al tema de su abuela y se mantuvo callado volviendo a dejar en segundo término lo que estaban dialogando, permitiéndose entonces, volverse a perder en sus pensamientos. Sabía que siempre que le recordaban el tema de "abuelos", "tíos", o "primos" le inquietaba el hecho. Ni su padre, ni su madre tuvieron hermanos, por eso quizás ahora podía entender porqué él tampoco los tenía. Pero tampoco pudo conocer a sus demás abuelos, eso incluía a la abuela por parte de su padre a la que ahora pudiera agradecerle de que a falta de su presencia, el tema de conversación se volviera en torno a ella. No era que quisiera Lyserg toda la atención, lo que en muchas veces le molestaba era que hablaran de sucesos que le eran totalmente desconocidos.

-"_Jamás conocí a mi abuela, muchas veces hablan de ella y no me gusta que terminen diciendo lo mucho que me parezco a ella en cuanto a mis expresiones. Ni siquiera noto cuando lo hago, no poseo ninguna referencia que me compruebe si sus palabras sean totalmente ciertas. Además"_ – mencionó para sí, observando el cuadro que mostraban sus padres y su abuelo que disfrutaban de aquella charla – "_¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?, ¿en verdad se parece tanto a mí?"_ – pensó, observando cómo todos volvían sus miradas en él, limitándose a devolver una sonrisa a sus parientes, los cuales volvían a retomar la charla - _"En verdad, dudo mucho que sea así, mi cabello es igual al de mi padre, aunque seguramente lo heredó de mi abuelo. Pero, ¡pude heredar rasgos de mis otros abuelos!, digo, tengo rasgos de mi madre, así que no todo tiene que ser por parte de mi padre, ¿o si?"_–mencionó desganoso.

-"¡Lyserg!" – se escuchó la voz femenina.

- "Mm, ¿si?" – cuestionó dudoso al regresar de sus pensamientos, no sabía con exactitud cuándo habían abandonado la mesa y se mantenían al pie.

- "Hijo, te ha estado llamando tu madre, ¿es que acaso deseas quedarte ahí el resto de la noche?. ¡Anda!, ¡levántate y acompáñanos a reunirnos en la sala!" – dijo Liam un poco impaciente al no encontrar reacción por parte de su hijo.

- "¡Eh; si!" – dijo como respuesta, levantándose de su lugar sorprendido de haber perdido la noción del tiempo; colocando seguidamente la silla en la mesa, y dejarla como es debido por educación, siguiéndolos después por las diferentes salas hasta llegar a la sala principal de la casa(1)

La sala era hermosa, estaba adornada por diversas esculturas y hermosos cuadros que hablaban de la majestuosidad con las que fueron creadas. Al fondo de la sala lucía una hermosa chimenea de mármol trasmontada por una ventana dorada y sobre el que hay un gran espejo con marco dorado terminado con detalles en madera. Frente a éste se encuentran dos muebles individuales que formaban una v abierta hacia ella, ofrecía una placentera charla de dos personas y que cuyo centro en separación se encontraba una mesita donde yacía como adorno un hermoso cenicero. A sus costados, en cada una de sus esquinas de la habitación, la presencia de unas elegantes masetas que ocupaban el pequeño espacio entre la pared y unas extensas cortinas de seda de color a la caoba que terminaban un poco antes de llegar a la otra pequeña sala de visitas y que a su fondo en contraste un color beige, permitiendo que la ligera cortina transparente cubriera el gran ventanal que impedía ver el exterior. Mas adelante de la chimenea, se observaban otros muebles de la gran sala a una distancia prudente entre ellas y que en su espacio entre ellas cubría la pared separando los dos ventanales de cada lado de la habitación. Las paredes resaltaban algunos relieves que lucían los grandes ventanales estéticamente. Y delante de estas paredes unas esculturas majestuosas para llegar a la salsa principal.

Desde otro ángulo, desde la entrada de la sala, se podía observar principalmente, los muebles que formaban parte de la sala principal y que hacían un círculo delante a la hermosa chimenea a unos cuantos metros de distancia, dándole la espalda: el mueble mayor, y que a los costados del mueble se encontraban dos muebles que le seguían en tamaño y un cuarto que era individual que daba vista a la chimenea. Cada mueble les separaba una mesita donde sobre de ella se encontraba una lámpara que era uniforme a las demás. Los muebles eran de un estilo Luis XVI, cuya madera era de caoba; un material fuerte y de brillo natural, con detalles hecho a mano que resaltaban el profesionalismo de su diseñador. Por encima, en el techo reforzaban la encantadora estructura, dos candelabros equidistantes con mas de 182 piezas de gotas de cristal y por debajo de esta, una mesita en madera al juego de los muebles, protegido por un vidrio que le separaba de su superficie con el decorado de flores en su centro, y que se mantenía sobre una elegante alfombra que cubría gran parte del piso de mármol.

Al llegar, cada uno se acomodó de acuerdo al lugar que le brindara comodidad. El señor Liam Diethel se ubicó sobre el mueble más ancho que compartió con su esposa ubicada frente a la chimenea y frente al mueble individual que el señor James encontró confort desde que había llegado a la mansión, sus pertenencias se encontraban ubicadas alrededor del mueble y que sin ánimos de separase de ellas, no había pedido que se las llevaran a guardar. En cambio, Lyserg tomó el sillón del lado izquierdo a sus padres y de lado derecho de donde se encontraba su abuelo.

- "¡Estuvo muy rica la cena!" – anunció el viejo una vez hundido en el sillón.

- "Me alegro que haya sido de su agrado" – mencionó la mujer con un gesto dulce.

- "Estoy muy contento y sobre todo muy agradecido que me hayan invitado a su celebración" – dijo alegremente al observar a toda la familia reunida en la sala prestando sus atenciones a su persona.

- "Padre, eres parte de nuestra familia, no tienes por qué agradecer, al contrario, nosotros somos los agradecidos por venir a visitarnos" – expuso Liam como de costumbre al notar melancolía en sus palabras.

- "Debería venirse a vivir con nosotros. A toda la familia le complacería tenerlo aquí. Dígame ¿qué hace en Alemana y solo? ¿No se aburre?" – cuestionó Jean por su parte intentando de alguna manera convencer que el padre de su esposo se mudara a la mansión; después de todo, Liam era su única familia.

- "¡No, no!" – mencionó el viejo – "Yo ya no estoy para venir a causarle molestias a una familia joven como ustedes" – mencionó con desgano – "Yo ya hice mi vida y no tengo nada que hacer en sus vidas."

- "No digas eso, eres mi padre, ¡Por su puesto que eres parte de la familia!. Y nos daría mucho gusto que dejaras Alemania y regresaras a tu patria" – anunció Liam con voz suave.

- "¡Si abuelo! ¡Sería divertido tenerle en casa todos los días!" – gritó Lyserg pensando en lo agradable que le sonaba la idea.

-" ¡Lyserg!, ¡compórtate hijo!, ¡no hay necesidad de que grites de esa forma!" – le llamó la atención la señora Jean.

- "Lo siento" – dijo cabizbajo desde su lugar, silenciandose por un momento. –"¡Por favor abuelo!, ¡di que sí!" – insistió una vez más.

- "¡Bueno!, ¡bueno!, ¡lo pensaré!, pero no te aseguro nada" – concluyó sonriente al verle emocionado – "Oh, casi se me olvidaba el motivo de todo este arguende" – rió aun más para si.

- "¿Qué abuelo?" - cuestionó incrédulo. A lo que sus padres sonrieron ante el gesto.

- "Pues, ¡tu regalo Lys!. ¡Ven Aquí! ¡Dale un abrazo a tu abuelo y recibirás lo que tiene para tí!" – Invitó el anciano gustoso levantándose de su lugar para recibir el abrazo de su nieto, a lo que éste corrió encantado y dispuesto de hacérselo llegar – "¡Muy bien!" – mencionó complacido al recibir su vitalidad. Entonces se separó de Lyserg, sacando de su saco ubicado en el sillón, el regalo que había dejado escondido para dárselo en el momento que eligiera conveniente. Era una costumbre familiar llegar aparentemente sin regalo para el niño y al final decidir cómo dárselo. Lyserg en realidad, no esperaba ansiosamente en qué momento se lo daría, quizás porque ya estaba acostumbrado a que si se mostraba ansioso, el tiempo se prolongaba más de lo usual –"¡Es todo tuyo!" – le dijo al entregárselo en sus manos, otorgándole una sacudida sobre sus verdes cabellos.

- "¡Muchas gracias!"– dijo el joven con entusiasmo. Se apresuró abrir el obsequio sacando un estuche elegante que contenía sus iniciales con letras doradas; el material era de piel fina y medía más o menos unos 10 x 15 centímetros. – "¿Qué es?" – pregunto impaciente.

- "Averígualo tú mismo" –mencionó el viejo, encantado de ser parte de ese día importante para su nieto Lyserg.

- "¡Waohhh!" – Gritó con extrema excitación al mirar su contenido.- "¡Muchas Gracias Abuelo!, ¡es hermoso!" – declaró encantado con el obsequio.

Le habían obsequiado un diamante genuino en forma de un péndulo(2). El anciano creía que el péndulo era un instrumento de conocimiento y por lo tanto un regaló digno para su único nieto. Fue diseñado y creado especialmente para Lyserg, ya que no se trataba de cualquier péndulo sino uno que permitiera girar lenta pero continuamente en dirección de la marcha del reloj en aceleración ondulante, más conocido como el péndulo de Foucault. Dentro del estuche, estaba adornado con un material de oro impreso con símbolos que expresaban un significado para la familia Diethel; y en el centro, un círculo que distinguiblemente era la flor de los vientos que marcaba el camino que trazaría el péndulo.

- "No tenías que darle algo así" – mencionó el señor Liam asombrado del costoso obsequio.

- "¡Sí, sí debía!" – declaró el viejo – "¡No todos los días mi nieto cumple sus nueve años!"

- "Pero aún así"- replicó una vez más.

- "Tranquilo hijo mío, quien sabe si para los próximos años pueda seguir viendo el crecimiento de mi nieto".

- "No diga eso, ¡por favor!" – pidió esta vez Lyserg, retirando el obsequio de su vista al extenderlo en la mesita de la sala, volviéndose hacia el viejo para abrazarlo con fuerza. La sensación de abandono era terrible. Le angustiaba pensar que tarde o temprano su abuelo lo dejaría como sus demás abuelas.

-"¡Hay padre!, ¡nada mas diciendo cosas que angustian!"- alegó irritado Liam a lo que su esposa acudió con un toque de manos entre ellos.

- "Lo siento, esa no fue mi intención" – mencionó intranquilo – "Lyserg, te prometo que mientras siga vivo; ¡yo!, ¡tu abuelo!, ¡siempre estará donde lo invites!" – anunció con entusiasmo en su intento devolverle el ánimo a su nieto.

- "¿Lo dice en serio?" – cuestionó más tranquilo.

- "¡Por su puesto!"

- "Entonces, ¡múdate con nosotros!" – pidió, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa que mantenía el viejo.

- "No puedo hacer eso"- mencionó con una voz áspera.

- "¿Por que no?" – cuestionó con desilusión.

- "Te prometo que cumpliré todo capricho que me pidas, excepto eso último" –continuó con un tono más entusiasta.

- "No creo que sea necesario" –intervino la dama preocupada de que en verdad accediera en un futuro a todos sus caprichos.

- "No te preocupes, Jean" –le respondió –"Mi nieto es un hombre de bien" – mencionó con orgullo ante esto. –"Ya, Lys ¿a qué van esas lágrimas?" – cuestionó limpiando de sus rostro aquellas gotitas cristalinas que comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos esmeraldas.

-"¡No quiero que te mueras!" – pidió con una voz lastimera.

-"Oh, yo no lo quiero hacer" –le habló con voz juguetona – "Y te juro que cuando la calaca intente algo, diré: ¡no!, ¡aún mi nieto no quiere! ¡y peleare hasta que se valla!" – y dicho esto comenzó a hacerle cosquillas como acto de batalla, levantándole el ánimo al pequeño chico.

Liam esperó a que su hijo y su padre dejaran el juego de las cosquillas para levantarse de su lugar y colocarse en un lugar donde pudiera mantener toda la atención:

-"Creo que ya es tiempo de cambiar el tema" –dijo con intensiones de dar paso al siguiente punto. – "Supongo que querrás conocer de qué se trata mi regalo éste año."

- "¿No es algo físico?" – cuestionó el jovencito tomando entre sus manos el obsequio de su abuelo, para luego encaminarse hacia el sillón y volver a retomar su asiento.

- "¡Oh!, muy astuta tu pregunta, ¡ya lo has adivinado!" – mencionó con orgullo.

-"Acaso ¿es un viaje?" – preguntó esta vez impaciente.

- "La paciencia es una virtud muy poderosa, recuerda que nunca te falte".

- "Lo entiendo" – mencionó con voz suave. – "¿Será un acertijo?"

- "Esta vez no" – contestó – "Quizás, ahora no lo veas como algo útil o de mayor importancia, pero siempre preocuro mantener buenas relaciones en cualquier ámbito de mi vida, y quiero hacerte saber, mis razones para que comiences a ver por tú futuro".

- "A caso… ¿me inscribiste alguna escuela? ¿Un curso de verano? ¿A un concurso?" – cuestionó esta vez con desagrado.

- "Tranquilo, ¿qué te dije de la paciencia?" – alegó el señor Liam, invitando a que hijo se relajara.

- "No me culpes" – soltó desolado – "Me has hecho partícipe de múltiples eventos escolares. Y por alguna extraña razón siento que tiene alguna conexión en eso".

- "¡Correcto!" – gritó con entusiasmo – "La primera cosa que tienes que hacer en la vida es escuchar lo que tiene qué decir tu intuición. Y ¡tú lo haz hecho bien! ¡Te felicito!".

Lyserg no dijo una palabra durante varios segundos, en verdad esperaba que no fuera así, pero al escuchar la afirmación a sus presentimientos por parte de su padre le quitaron los ánimos de querer intentar averiguar de qué se trataba el asunto. Pero, por más que intentara evadir el tema, su padre, su abuelo y su madre esperaban alguna señal que permitiera seguir con el juego.

Suspiró resignado antes de mostrar un poco de interés:

– "¿Y bien?"- cuestionó.

- "He visitado las distintas Universidades en Londres y los planes de estudios que están ofreciendo son muy flexibles. Hoy en día las cosas están cambiando, ya no son como antes. Ahora las universidades ofrecen más facilidades para estudiar en el extranjero"_ – _anunció plácidamente a sus invitados sin notar que en realidad se suponía que estaba hablando con su hijo.

_-"Ahí vamos de nuevo" – _suspiró con pesadez.

-"Cariño, ¿qué es lo que tratas decirnos?, tu hijo apenas cumplió los nueve años, no los diecinueve"- cuestionó esta vez su esposa con un gesto de preocupación.

-"Familia, a lo que me refiero con esto, es que Lyserg podrá irse a estudiar al extranjero antes de lo que esperábamos".

- "Te .. refi-eres a…."- cuestionó inexpresivo el muchacho.

- "¡Así es!" "Que he creado una cuenta con una fuerte suma para los estudios de Lyserg en la Universidad que él elija. Por su puesto que está asegurada, y podrá disponer de ella hasta haber cumplido sus quince años" –declaró con satisfacción y orgullo. Los rostros inexpresivos por parte de su familia se dejaron ver: La esposa no esperaba escuchar una noticia como lo era el que acababa de darle su esposo y el abuelo, bueno, jamás se le habría ocurrido. Lyserg en cambio, suspiró con alivio.

- "Amor, ¡es el mejor regalo que pudieras haberle dado a nuestro hijo!" – mencionó la señora Jean maravillada con la noticia.

– "Claro que mi plan es seguir depositando a la cuenta para que su preparatoria la haga posiblemente en el extranjero" – añadió más complacido al notar los rostros de sorpresa de parte de su esposa y de su padre.

- "¡Qué noticia tan interesante!" – habló al fin el viejo – "Si de eso se trata, yo también aportare una suma importante para los estudios de mi nieto"- comentó gustoso.

-"Suegro, no tiene por qué molestarse en hacerlo" – expresó la mujer en un gesto de agradecimiento.

- "No, no. No es ninguna molestia, al contrario. Siempre he deseado poder apoyarlos de algún modo" –dijo - "Así que me tienes que pasar el número de cuenta y el banco al que pertenece; también pienso poner mi aportación".

- "No pudo negarte nada, después de todo eres mi padre"– mencionó Liam con mesura – "Pero espero que no estés pensando en exagerar".

- "Bueno, tampoco puedo afirmártelo con seguridad. Sé lo costoso que son esas escuelas y la suma que genera al año. Pero participaré con la mayor cantidad que pueda y si luego puedo seguir apoyando con …".

-" ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡ya dije que NO!" – arrebató a sus palabras con mandato.

- "Eso ya lo veremos luego" - aseguró por su parte - "Mientras tanto, ya se ha dicho" – concluyó, logrando hacer suspirar a Liam Diethel en manera de derrota.

Liam volvió a respirar un par de veces, recobrando el ánimo para proseguir con lo siguiente:

- "Bueno familia, como ya conocieron el regalo que le tenía a mi hijo, ahora tengo algo que anunciar, ¡hay que aprovechar el momento!" – expuso jovial.

- "¿Es que hay más?"- cuestionó con sorpresa la esposa un poco emocionada con la noticia que pudiera anunciarles.

- "¡Claro que sí!" – Mencionó con mayor júbilo, posando sus ojos en los ojos del pequeño, lo que Lyserg interpretó como una mala señal haciendo que su cuerpo se transportara hacia su madre sin dudarlo.

- "mmm, Creo que a Lyserg ya no le agradó la idea" – Mencionó la mujer al mirar a su hijo en busca de su protección.

-"A mi hijo lo que le falta es un empujoncito, ¡nada más!. ¡Y encontré la mejor manera de hacerlo!."

- "Ah ¿si? "– Cuestionó con sarcasmo – "¿Encontraste la solución a su problema?"

- "¡Así es! ¡Aunque no me lo creas, Mujer!" – comentó Liam mirando a su hijo con un gesto complacido. A lo que Lyserg correspondió abrazando a su madre con ímpetu.

- "Habla" – le ordenó.

El hombre más joven disfrutó el cuadro familiar: Su esposa impaciente por saber de qué se trata el asunto y por otro lado, su hijo asustado, aunque para él esto último, le pareció una exageración.

- "Me tomé la libertad de ir a la escuela de nuestro hijo y me entere que..."

- "Espero que no se te haya ocurrido enviar a tu hijo a estudiar al extranjero"- advirtió su esposa con un gesto cómico.

- "¿Por que no? ¡¿cuál sería el problema?!"- cuestionó Liam de forma apacible.

- "¿Cómo vas a enviar a tu hijo lejos de casa a esta edad?!- expresó con sorpresa – "¡Por favor Liam, hay que pensar en las cosas!" – expresó con estupor.

- "¡Esta bien, esta bien!, Sé que no quieres que se vaya y menos siendo un niño" – le aclaró, riendo al observar que su esposa arrugaba su gesto.

- "Acaso, ¿tú sí?"– cuestionó- "¡¿Crees que es correcto que a sus nueve años se aleje de su casa?!, ¡¿de su familia?!"

- "No veo la razón para decir que no lo es" – admitió sin mucho afán.

- "¡Liam!" – regañó a su esposo esperando una respuesta más convincente.

- "Cariño, ¿cuántos niños son huérfanos y salen adelante?, ¿cuántos que viven en los pueblos mandan a sus hijos a las ciudad a vivir solos o con alguno de sus parientes? y ¿cuántos no a casas ajenas por que deben de rentar o porque.."

- "¡¿Entonces te parece bien?!" – arrebató molesta ante su respuesta.

-"Solo digo que no porque tú consideres incorrecto el hecho de que a la edad de tu hijo salgan lejos del hogar o de casa a estudiar, precisamente lo sea también para otras familias" – aclaró seriemente – "Lo que quiero decir es que no le veo lo malo. Simplemente estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no es el momento para nuestro hijo. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?" – cuestionó serio.

-"¡Sí!, ¡eso es lo que quería oír!"- admitió la mujer –"Aunque debo de aclararte que lo único que me ha de importar es cómo nosotros hemos de educar a nuestro hijo, y no porque otras familias que por falta de recursos u otro tipo de situaciones ajenas al nuestro, hagan o digan lo contrario, ¡nosotros debemos hacerlo también!" – declaró la mujer molesta.

- "¡Huy!; esto se volvió interesante" – interrumpió el viejo – "Por lo que pudo ver, las cosas aquí se pondrán calientes"- expresó cómicamente hacia su nieto, el cual le sonrió.

- "No, claro que no padre. Solo es una charla y esta vez diferimos un poco" – comentó Liam.

- "¡Ha!, ¡¿solo un poco?!" – cuestionó molesta.

- "Jean, es solo una charla, ¡nada más!. No estamos discutiendo alguna situación que nuestro hijo deba de pasar para que te pongas así!" – manifestó en un tono molesto esta vez.

-"¡Pues tal parece!" – declaró la mujer irritada.

- "¡Oh, claro que no! ¡y lo sabes!" – evidenció Liam prestando toda atención en su esposa invitando a no comenzar una discusión.

- "De cualquier forma familia, yo me paso a retirar"- interrumpió el anciano, levantándose de su lugar y dando a entender que no declinaría su decisión. – "Conozco la salida, no hay necesidad de que me acompañen" – añadió complaciente sabiendo lo atentos que han llegado a ser.

- "¿Cómo?"- cuestionó con sorpresa el señor Liam – "Creí que pasarías la noche en una de las habitaciones de nuestra casa" – comentó con preocupación.

- "No, jamás me he quedado, así que no te angusties"- comentó – "Pasaré la noche en el hotel familiar. Mañana lo más temprano regresaré Alemania."

- "¡No te vayas!" – pidió el chico nostálgicamente mientras corría abrazarlo con fuerza.

- "Tengo que partir, mi nieto" – le dijo el viejo mientras acariciaba sus verdes cabellos revolviéndolos como pudo.

- "Suegro, no tiene que irse si no quiere" – pidió Jean al ponerse de pie junto a él – "Si es por la situación de hace rato, no se lo tome personal, muchas veces mi esposo hace y dice las cosas sin pensar" – comentó con ánimos de que retractara su partida.

- "En verdad, ¡Gracias!; pero este viejo debe de irse a descansar" – expresó con mayor júbilo, y volviéndose hacia su hijo – "Mañana te hablo para que me pases el número" –y girando su rostro hacia abajo - "Lys, me tengo que ir" – pidió su abuelo tomando su mentón y hacerle mirar en dirección a él para regalarle una sonrisa y mientras esté comprendía su silenciosa expresión, tomó su sombrero sobre una de las mesitas de a lado del sillón de donde había estado sentado y lo colocó sobre su canosa cabeza. Su nieto deshizo el abrazo, y el viejo Diethel se acercó entonces a su hijo y a su yerna a fin de despedirse.

- "En verdad, pude quedarse con nosotros" – insistió la dama.

- "Será en otra ocasión, agradezco la invitación" – le sonrió el viejo señor invitándole a la dama a recibir su mano en despedida y luego recibir un abrazo de parte de ella tras despedirse.

- "Jamás nos has aceptado una sola, ¡por esta vez!, ¡acéptala!" – pidió su hijo insistentemente.

- "No, aún no es tarde, fácilmente pudo irme tranquilo" – agradeció una vez más a sus atenciones, tomando fuertemente la mano de su hijo y luego colocar la mano libre sobre su hombro con ternura y un toque de tristeza – "Por favor, aquí quédense que tienen cosas de qué hablar."

- "Pero" – intentó alegar, mas su gesto dulce le hizo ceder a su petición –"Al menos espero que pronto nos concedas recibir noticias tuyas" – suplicó su hijo con aflicción.

- "Ya veras que sí" – dijo el viejo una vez roto el agarre entre manos, apretando con mas fuerza el hombro donde yacía la otra.

- "Y ¿yo?" – cuestionó Lyserg con tristeza.

- "Tu también. Así será mejor" – le dijo con palabras dulces al dirigirse a su nieto, rompiendo el lazo con su hijo. Tomó su saco del sillón y giró un poco en dirección a su nieto – "Disfruta de tu regalo" – y dicho esto, el señor se retiró de la sala encaminando sus pasos a la salida ya conocida.

.

.

.

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-.

.

.

.

- "¿Y bien?" – comenzó esta vez la mujer al hablarle a su esposo una vez que escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. No dejaría este asunto inconcluso y menos conociéndolo.

- "Será mejor que el tema lo dejemos para otra ocasión" – mencionó con cansancio sin darle importancia al asunto.

- "¡Quiero hablar ahora al respecto!. Desde hace tiempo he permitido que mi hijo cumpla todos tus caprichos en cuanto a la educación que tú mismo has creído conveniente. Pero me preocupa que te empeñes en que tu hijo se vaya lejos de casa y no me gustaría que intentaras meterle en la cabeza que podría hacerlo a esta edad, ¡eso es algo que no pudo permitirte Liam!."

- "No le veo el problema el que Lyserg pase un año lejos de casa"- admitió fastidiado dándole entrada al asunto.

- "¡Tiene nueve años!" – le reprochó su esposa.

- "¡De acuerdo!, ¡tu ganas!, ¡Pero eso no quita la posibilidad de que a estas alturas pueda ir a otro lado, no se, a Francia, o a Rusia, sería muy bueno que practicara las costosas clases que pagué!" – alegó airado con su esposa.

- "¡Por que quisiste, Liam!" – arrebató sin mucha amabilidad a sus palabras. A estas alturas, hacía un esfuerzo por tranquilizar los nervios de punta que le gobernaban en su instinto maternal - "A veces me pregunto si un día de estos no volverás loco a nuestro hijo con tontas exigencias por tu parte."

– "¡A tu hijo no le va a pasar nada si estudia un poco más que los otros niños de su edad!, ¡al contrario!, ¡está en la edad perfecta para aprender!. ¡Ahora es el momento de invertir en su educación!" – insistió molesto.

- "¡Para ti es muy fácil decirlo!" – reprochó fastidiada con la actitud de su esposo deteniéndose en exhalar aire antes de volver a decir una palabra al respecto, logrando encontrarse frente al rostro de su hijo quien estaba sentado en el sofá muy atento en ellos. – "Te has molestado alguna vez en preguntarle a tu hijo ¿qué siente?, ¿qué piensa sobre esto?"– cuestionó cuando notó tristeza en Lyserg.

- "¡Por favor Jean!, ¡a ésta edad no saben lo que quieren!" – alegó disgustado por la actitud que estaba tomando su mujer.

- "¡Por eso! ¡Precisamente por eso me preocupa que estés empeñado en enviar a tu hijo lejos de su casa!. Te has preguntado a caso ¿con qué clase de personas se va a relacionar? ¡Es importante guiarle ahora!, ¡¿o es que acaso nos vamos a mudar con él?!"– cuestionó irritada al no encontrar la forma de hacerle entender cuál era el punto en el que no coincidían.

- "¡Por su puesto que ya lo he pensado! ¡Y por eso ya tomé una decisión al respecto!. De alguna manera te ampliará el panorama de cómo estas viendo las cosas ahora. No siempre será malo. Verás que las cosas son de una manera un poco distinta a como las percibes. ¡Por supuesto que siempre se corre riesgos!. ¡La vida es así!. Todo dependerá de nuestro hijo y qué tan al pendiente estemos de él. ¡No será fácil Jean separarse de él y lo entiendo!, pero debemos de pensar en lo que será bueno para nuestro hijo" – alegó en tono más tranquilo, mostrando una expresión menos sebera al hablarle a su esposa.

- "Pero no me parece correcto. Espera a que termine la secundaria y entonces hablamos del tema. Por ahora no le veo caso de arriesgar a nuestro hijo"- le habló en un tono más compresivo.

- "Si, esta bien" – expresó Liam relajado al notar menos tensión entre los dos, volviendo su expresión a una forma mas divertida.

- "¿bien?"- cuestionó ella con sorpresa por el extraño cambio de ánimo.

- "Sí" – aceptó divertido al encontrar sorpresa en Jean.

-" Y entonces ¿qué hemos estado haciendo en todo este tiempo?" – cuestionó confundida al no encontrar razón de la discusión que habían mantenido.

-"¡Ah!, es que no me dejaste continuar" –admitió para su sorpresa.

- "Pero tu lo dijiste claramente…"

- "No lo hice" – arrebató –"Tú declaraste que se trataba de nuestro hijo. El asunto no esta tan perdido después de todo, pero te pudo asegurar que el fin no era enviar a nuestro hijo al extranjero."

- "¿A no?" – se escuchó cuestionar incrédulo esta vez por parte de Lyserg, interrumpiendo con sorpresa a sus padres.

- "¡No, claro que no!" – afirmó una vez más para su hijo soltando una carcajada al ver la cara de espanto que tenía.

-"Pero entonces, ¡ya dí lo que querías anunciar!" – pidió su esposa ya impaciente con todo ese arguende.

-"Bueno, hay que recordar que la escuela en la que ahora asiste Lyserg, tiene incorporada la secundaria y hasta ahora me ha agradado la escuela, a mostrado que es de las sobresalientes en Inglaterra y sin dudarlo esperaría que concluyera su secundaria ahí mismo."

- "Sí, eso lo entiendo Liam, pero ¿cuál es tú punto? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?".

- "Me enteré de las facilidades que ofrecen al otorgar becas en apoyos a sus estudiantes y me interesó de sobremanera los procedimientos que se llevaban a cabo. El intercambio se realizará entre doce escuelas de mejor prestigio en los distintos países que se unieron con el fin de implementar nuevas oportunidades a nivel primaria y secundaria a modo de prueba, entre ellas se encuentra por su puesto, la escuela de Lyserg; esto es debido al problema que encuentran al tratarse de periodos más largos, estamos hablando de un año, que es lo que dura el ciclo escolar".

- "¿Intercambio de estudiantes? No entiendo a qué te refieres. ¿De una escuela mandan un cierto numero de alumnos y por otras escuelas también?" – cuestionó un poco desconcertada en el asunto.

- "Algo así, pero solo son unos cuantos jóvenes, y son todos aquellos que cumplen con ciertos requisitos. Te lo explicaré mejor de esta manera: Las universidades ofrecen intercambios durante un periodo de cinco o seis meses, que es lo que dura un ciclo escolar que, a diferencia de la primaria y secundaria dura un año. Así, los estudiantes tienen la oportunidad de conocer nuevas culturas, lenguajes y por su puesto, la forma de estudio de esa institución y por su puesto, del país"

- "¿Quieres decir que después de terminar el periodo de clases, regresarían a sus respectivas escuelas?"

- "Sí" – afirmó convenientemente.

- "Liam, no lo se… yo" – dijo contemplando la posibilidad de que resulte bueno.

- "Jean, no va por ahí el asunto" – insistió por su parte –"Te dije que esto cambiaría un poco tu visión en cuanto al tema"

- "Sigo sin entenderte" – admitió confundida.

- "Quiero decir que he decidido apoyar el proyecto y como padre de familia y benefactor de Lyserg, he ofrecido mi casa para acoger algún joven o jovencita que forme parte del intercambio en la misma escuela de tu hijo" – comunicó con gusto.

-"¡Espera!, ¿estás diciendo que vendrá un o una estudiante a nuestra casa?" –cuestionó incrédula.

– "Claro que resalté el hecho de que no admitiría a cualquier persona".

- "Liam" – lo nombró con seriedad.

- "Cariño, no es para alarmarse" –mencionó tranquilamente – "Todo está bajo control, se llegó a un común acuerdo y acepté gustoso. Esto lo hice pensando en que quizás no te gustaría la idea de qu.."

-" ¡Y si pensaste bien!" – interrumpió molesta, incorporándose a la altura de su esposo – "¡Has ofrecido acoger a una persona que no conoces! ¡No sabes qué educación traiga o qué clase de cosas haya vivido! ¡¿y tú traerás a ese niño o niña a que conviva con tu hijo? ¿Con tu familia?!" – cuestionó casi a punto de estallar con su imprudencia. _–"¡En dónde le cabía en la cabeza creer que aceptaré tal barbaridad!."_ – pensó desaprobando todo ese asunto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados en muestra de indignación, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su esposo.

- "¡Oh!, ¡no vamos ahora hacer una discusión de esto! o ¡¿sí?!"- cuestionó decepcionado de su reacción.

-"¡Es que tú te lo tomas muy a la ligera! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!" – expresó pausando su movimientos mientras encaraba a su marido.

-"Yo no le veo dónde está el problema" – respondió – "Se trata de la edad de Lyserg o una edad un poco mayor a la de él, pero ¿qué más da?, al fin de cuentas no dejará de ser alguien de la edad infantil, podría ser bueno para nuestro hijo, él jamás sabrá qué se siente convivir con una persona que no sea sus padres, nunca tendrá hermanos y el brindarle la oportunidad que conviva con una persona más en nuestra familia será alg.."

-"¡No!, ¡no lo aceptaré!, ¡no permitiré que traigas a la casa un ser que no sea parte de nuestra familia!" – alegó furiosa, logrando impacientar a su esposo.

No obstante, el señor no se daría por vencido:

-"Lyserg" – le habló el hombre al acercarse al niño, inclinando su cuerpo en un movimiento, quedando a su nivel –"¿A ti qué te parece que, ya sea un niño o una niña venga y se quede en esta casa durante un año?" – cuestionó con voz suave – "¿Crees que será malo?"

-"¡No intentes hacer que conteste lo que quieres, Liam!. Si tanto quieres a alguien más, entonces ¡ve y adopta un niño y te quietas de tonterías!" – le exigió su esposa cansada de sus actitudes.

- "Dudo mucho que aceptes tu propia propuesta" – aclaró con severidad al volver su rostro hacia con ella, para luego, con un semblante menos rígido, colocar su atención de nuevo en su hijo -"¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que dices, Lys?."

-"Bueno, yo… no…." – mencionó quedito sin despejar sus ojos en la alfombra que se mantenía en el suelo.

-"Hijo" – le llamó esta vez su madre acercándose un poco al notarle preocupación –"Di lo que sientes, independientemente lo que tu padre y yo opinemos al respecto".

-"……" "es que yo…" – volvió a decir, dejando al aire sus intenciones de terminar la oración. Era difícil decidir algo cuando sus padres no coincidían en una respuesta.

- "hijo, nada más te estoy pidiendo que contestes con la verdad" – pidió esta vez Liam.

- "¿Será de mi edad?" – cuestionó en sorpresa, haciendo a un lado la tensión.

-"Quizás uno o dos años mayor, pero mas o menos alguien como tú" – comentó su padre.

-"¡No le mientas, Liam!"- alegó amenazante la mujer.

-"¿Entonces? ¿qué dices?" – cuestionó una vez más, pasando por alto la advertencia de su esposa.

-"Será ¿niño o niña?" – cuestionó infantilmente, como si de eso dependiera su repuesta.

-"¿Eso importa, hijo?" – cuestionó su padre – "Si es así, dime con cual no te sentirías incomodo y yo me encargaré de eso" – le animó.

- "¡¿Pero cuál es la necesidad, dime?!, ¡no tenemos por que admitir a nadie aquí!" – alegó otra vez irritada al forzar a su hijo en aceptar la situación.

- "¡Porfavor, Jean!" – rogó su esposo con un gesto molesto, volviéndose a incorporar al dirigirse a ella –"¡Por eso le estoy preguntando al niño!, ¡¿no era eso lo que querías que hiciera?!" – cuestionó – "Si él me dice que no quiere a nadie aquí, entonces, ¡así será!, ¡pero deja que el niño conteste!" – ordenó.

-"¡Como quieras!" – anunció con enfado.

-"¡No quiero que se peleen por eso, papá!" –intervino Lyserg en la discusión al borde de las lágrimas – "Si se van a pelear, ¡mejor no quiero que venga nadie!" – confesó con tristeza.

-"No hijo" - le habló comprensivo -"tu madre y yo sabemos entender las cosas. Nada más dime si estás de acuerto y yo te prometo que lo que decidas no causará problemas".– expresó con dulzura al acercase y en un acto de tranquilizar el llanto, colocó su mano sobre su cabeza en un gesto de cariño.

-"Pero" -mencionó no muy convencido.

-"Jean, ¿estás de acuerdo con lo que le dije a tu hijo?" –cuestionó seriamente desde el lugar dende yacía. A lo que Lyserg buscó a su madre con la mirada esperando una respuesta por su parte; logrando hacerla suspirar al encontrarse con la propuesta que ella misma había elegido desde un principio.

-"De acuerdo" – expresó –"Pero seré yo quien le pregunte a nuestro hijo, e independientemente lo que él decida, es lo que aceptaremos" – declaró con un tono amargo en su voz.

-"¡Lyserg, hijo!" –le llamó con tono dulce –"El niño o niña que tu padre traerá a casa no lo o la conocerás y vivirá con nosotros en lo que curse su año escolar. Puede que se trate de alguien más grande que tú o más chico".

-"No pude ser más chico, es de cuarto año de primaria en adelante" – interfirió con un semblante serio.

-"Pero puede ser más grande que Lyserg, dijiste que se incluye la secundaria" –alegó en defensa.

-"¡No!" – intervino – "te aseguró que no pasarán de los once años".

-"¿Pero qué no dijiste que también la secundaria participaría en esto?" – cuestionó confusa y un poco molesta.

-"Les aclaré que nada más admitiría de primaria en éste hogar"

-"Ah, ok" – dijo sin mucha importancia para volver con su hijo –"Entonces, eso significa que será de tu edad o unos años más grande que tú" – le dijo, inquietando al jovencito tras las riñas que habían entre los adultos.

-"he… pero…"

- "Es un ¿no?" –cuestionó ansiosa por una respuesta así.

- "¿Vivirá con nosotros?" –cuestionó incrédulo.

-"Por un año, sí" –respondió en un tono neutro.

-"Y ¿debe ser niña también?"

-"Puede ser" – contestó.

-"Puede ser lo que quieras" –interfirió de nuevo el señor Diethel.

-"Liam" – le regañó.

-"Jean, ¡eso se pude resolver y lo sabes!" – comentó.

-"¡Entonces deberías rechazar!" –alegó algo molesta.

-"¡Porfavor, no caigamos en lo mismo!" –imploró irritado con el asunto.

Ella suspiró en derrota - "Entonces, Lyserg, ¿qué decides?, ¿vas a querer que un niño que no conoces venga a tu casa y viva aquí, y algunas veces que compartas tus cosas?".

-"Sería divertido ¿no?" – comentó para su sorpresa.

-"¿Entonces te gustaría hijo? ¿No te da miedo que ese niño pueda ser agresivo y te pelee o rompa tus cosas o…"

-" ¡Jean!, ¡Jean!, dijimos que aceptaríamos lo que decidiera, no trates de hacerle cambiar de opinión al hacerle sentir miedo, por ahí no va el asunto"- declaró.

-"¡Es que no!. No esperaba que"- alegó por su parte, siendo tomada por ambos brazos por su esposo con cariño. -"No quiero, Liam" – soltó con palabras menos duras, mientras era atraída a sus brazos lentamente.

-"Te pido una oportunidad, será bueno para nuestro hijo" –comentó Liam en el momento de abrazarla con dulzura –"Todo lo que hago siempre es viendo por él, no hago nada que no sea eso" –mencionó con cariño, estrechándola dulcemente.

-"Pero" – intentó decir, pero al final terminó convencida por las palabras de su pareja. –"Está bien, por esta vez aceptaré tu loca idea, pero que quede bien claro, ¡al primer movimiento que ese niño de en falso y se va a la calle!" – expresó con seguridad en sus palabras.

-"Cariño, comienza a preocuparme que comiences a ver a un niño que aún ni conoces, como una especie de perrito".

Ante el comentario, la familia comenzó a reír, tumbando el denso habiente que los regía al tornarlo en uno más relajado.

-"¿Y cuando sucederá? –cuestionó Jean esta vez con interés.

-"No lo se. Pude ser en un año o dos, como también pude nunca llegar" –comentó con honestidad. A lo que la madre rogó porque así fuera.

Las cosas volvieron a ser como antes a partir del siguiente día; y muy de vez en cuando Lyserg sacaba el tema a la luz mostrándose un poco ansioso al respecto. No podía imaginar qué es lo que pasaría cuando ese día llegara. Mas para la madre, el verlo así, le hizo pensar que podría resultar algo bueno después de todo. Sabía que se convertiría en una nueva experiencia para la familia, algo distinto a todo lo que pudiera imaginar unos años atrás. No se tratará de un hijo, ni mucho menos de un ser cercano, sino un intruso que acogerían durante un tiempo fijo durante el cual podría pasar que Lyserg y el nuevo niño lograran hacerse grandes amigos. Quién sabe, la vida de muchas sorpresas como aquel día en el que su esposo invitó a ese intruso desconocido a sus vidas.

.

.

.

* * *

(1) La casa en realidad es una mansión; pero a pesar de tratarse de una mansión, al señor Liam le encanta referirse a ella como su _casa_, pues a diferencia a lo que le llama mansión sería el doble de grande a lo que vivían ahora.

(2) Se que en la historia Original fue su padre quien le obsequio el péndulo. Quiero pasar el hecho de que el abuelo se lo hubiese obsequiado para desarrollar las habilidades de Lyserg en la Radiestesia siendo más un icono significativo para la familia que como un instrumento a utilizar. Pero si me gustaría tomar en cuenta que el Lyserg de la historia posea la habilidad, ¿ustedes que opinan? ò.o

.

.

COMENTARIOS:

Tengo muchas inquietudes de cómo va ir avanzando esta historia, por su puesto que ya tengo un plan de cómo va ir desarrollándose y cómo terminará este drama, pero no puedo decir con certeza que sé exactamente lo que ocurrirá en cada uno de sus episodios.

Nota: imaginen, la historia tiene visión hasta que Hao y Lyserg tengan unos 16 o 17 años y no es difícil pensarlos aun más grandes como a los 21, ^ ^ pero todo dependerá de qué tan buena sea la historia, si va siendo de su agrado o no, .. puesto que no es bueno perder vanamente el tiempo… T.T

.

.

**PREGUNTAS AL LECTOR:**

_¿Te gustó?_

_¿Te ha despertado algún tipo de visión de la historia?_

_¿Cómo te la imaginas_?

.

_Y_ Si quieres agregar, comentar, inventar o cuestionar algo. ¡Coméntalo!

Me encantará leer lo que tuvieras qué expresar xD!! _De plano dí que fue malo_

.

.

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

.

.


	2. Complicaciones

* * *

**Comentarios respecto a la redacción de la narración**:

-" Lo que esta adentro, Es lo que el personaje está dialogando" –

-_"Lo que esta adentro, Es un dialogo interno del personaje" _-

"_lo que esta adentro, Es lo que alguien está pensando"_

La oración como la siguiente_, es para resaltar una expresión _cuyo significado_ dependerá de su contexto._

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-. // Cambio de escenario.

.

Comenzamos!!!

* * *

.

.

**CAPITULO II**

**Complicaciones**

.

"_Habían transcurrido 3 meses desde entonces, era un lunes a mediados del mes de agosto cuando todo comenzó a dar un giro en nuestras vidas"_

.

-"Cariño, ya es tiempo de irme al trabajo" – comentó Liam como de costumbre – "¿está Lyserg, listo?"

-"Sí, está cepillándose los dietes" – comentó su esposa entrando a la recamara donde se alistaba –" ¡ha!, por cierto cariño, llegó la correspondencia, de seguro ya hay cuentas qué pagar" – mencionó con un gesto cariñoso.

-"¡Esto ocurre cada mes!, ¡debería contratar a alguien a que se dedique hacerlo por mí!" – alegó mientras se acomodaba la corbata frente al espejo.

-"Permíteme ayudarte" – dijo la mujer cuando se acercó tomando entre sus manos la fina corbata de su esposo.

_-"¡Ya estoy listo!"_ – se escuchó gritar a Lyserg desde el corredor (del segundo piso) y luego cómo sus pasos se pronunciaron al bajar las escaleras encaminándose hacia la salida de la mansión con rapidez.

- "¡Lyserg, no corras! ¡Qué te he dicho!" – le gritó la señora Jean con un gesto de preocupación mientras sus manos se encontraban ocupadas aún en su labor –"¡ese niño no entiende!" –comento con resignación.

-"¡Déjalo!, ¡es la edad!" –dijo despreocupadamente por su parte.

-"¡Hasta que le pase algo, entonces dejará de hacerlo!" –manifestó con un tono mas severo en su voz.

-"¡No le pasará nada!, no sabes lo que es capaz de soportar con tal de andar como loco"

- "En fin, es tu hijo" – explicó – "¡listo!, ¡quedó muy bien!" –Anunció al retirar sus manos sobre él –"¿Vendrás a comer?"

-"Ya sabes que sí" – afirmó mirando a través del espejo su propio reflejo analizando detalladamente su vestuario de ese día: llevaba puesto un elegante traje de color verde seco obscuro que le daba buen contraste con su porte, una camisa de manga larga color blanca que le hacia resaltar su corbata del mismo tono al color de su prenda combinado con unos zapatos de un color café obscuro que hacia juego con el cinto - "pero, ya sabes que si hay algún imprevisto, me comunicaría con ustedes para que coman sin mí" – anunció mientras tomaba su portafolio, trasladándose en seguida a la salida de su alcoba – "¿los sobres están en la mesita de siempre?" – cuestionó al detener sus pasos tras girar levemente hacia su esposa al buscar confirmación por su parte.

-"Sí, amor" – afirmó la joven mujer al caminar hasta él, reanudando juntos el camino hacia la escalinata que conduciría a la planta baja –"me aseguraré que a Lyserg no se le esté olvidando llevar su suéter" – informó antes de seguir el camino y con paso moderado salió de la mansión; no obstante, el señor Diethel se desvió hacia una mesita donde se acostumbraba colocar la correspondencia.

–"Esta vez son muchos sobres, ojala la mayoría sean sólo propaganda" – dijo para sí desprendiendo de sus labios un suspiro con desgano. Tomó el sombrero sobre la mesita y se apresuró a salir de la mansión encontrándose en el camino a su amada señora –"amor, ¡me voy!" – dijo cortando toda distancia entre sus labios en un pequeño lapso, siguiendo luego con su camino –"¡Te veré pronto!" – se despidió abriendo la puerta de su mustang color verde squeez, el que desde temprano los encargados de la residencia habían acercado a la entrada de la mansión.

-"Cuídate" – le oyó decir a su esposa.

-"Tú también" – dijo cerrando la puerta de su auto. -"¿En el asiento de atrás?" – cuestionó inconforme al colocar los sobres sobre el asiento de adelante y el maletín debajo de esta, acomodando luego el retrovisor y mirar a través de él, a su hijo.

-"Nada nuevo" – es lo único que dijo en respuesta desviando la mirada del espejo.

-"¿No amanecimos de buenas?" – comentó esta vez, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y luego abrocharlo.

-"No mucho" –comentó sin expresión.

-"Se puede saber ¿por que?" – cuestionó al inspeccionar a través del espejo que llevara el cinturón de seguridad puesto –"¿no vas a contestar?" – cuestionó al percatarse que sí lo tenía.

El auto se enciende, coloca primera y acto seguido el auto comienza a moverse. En seguida pasa la glorieta de la casa y continúa hasta el portón que ya comenzaba abrirse para permitir el paso a la salida.

-"¡Que tenga un buen día, señor!" – le expresa el guardia en la entrada justo en el momento en que las rejas le cedieron el paso y que el auto disminuyó la velocidad al pasar.

-"Gracias" – expresó Liam cuando su vidrio se deslizó permitiendo que el aire frío del exterior comenzara a invadir el pequeño espacio acogedor. En seguida, el auto avanzó y salió de la mansión volviendo a deslizar el vidrio impidiendo el paso de aire frío.

-"¿No vas decir algo?" – volvió a insistir hacia su hijo, obteniendo como respuesta el ausentismo por parte del menor que se limitó por explorar el exterior del auto a través de su ventanilla polarizada –"¿Cuándo terminan tus clases de computación?"

-"Esta semana termino el diplomado en diseño grafico digital y publicitario"

-"¡Ah!, eso quiere decir que tendrás 15 días para descansar y una semana para organizarte antes de que den comienzo tus clases normales" – comentó complacido –"Tendrás tiempo para disfrutar unas reconfortables vacaciones. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? ¿a Francia? ¿Italia? ¿Canadá? ¿Colombia? ¿Chile? ¿Perú? ¿Venezuela? ¿el Salvador? ¿México? ¿Argentina? ¿Alemania? ¿Suiza? …"

- "Ninguna parte" – arrebató a sus palabras sin interés.

-"¿Ninguna?- cuestionó mirando el retrovisor, para luego posar sus ojos en la calle donde transitaba su auto – "¿Ya te cansaste de salir del país?, dime, ¿Tienes planeado viajar a algún estado en Inglaterra?" – cuestionó con curiosidad buscando vanamente los ojos de su hijo.

-"¡No viajaré a ningún lado!" – alegó sin dulzura aún sin intensiones de mirarlo

-"¿estas disgustado con algo?" – cuestionó esta vez intrigado por la reacción, mirando de vez en cuando el retrovisor.

-"No quiero salir, eso es todo".

Liam se extrañó por el comportamiento de su único hijo, conocía bien cuándo actuaba por enojo y cuándo por tristeza, pero esta vez su expresión y el tono de voz no le ayudaban averiguar lo que pudiera pasarle; tal parecía que algo le estaba ocultando y se negara a confiar en él para enfrenar algún tipo de situación, cualquiera en la que estuviera involucrado.

-"¿Acaso te paso algo? ¿Quieres platicarme de algún asunto del que no esté enterado?" – cuestionó, mas el silencio del muchacho lo siguió reinando.

Así transcurrió el resto del camino, de vez en cuando el auto se paraba esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a verde para continuar su camino, otras veces giraba entrando en avenidas donde los autos transcurrían con mayor frecuencia separados algunas veces por camellones. Liam miraba por el retrovisor cada 10 segundos esperando una señal que le permitiera romper su silencio, pero Lyserg sin interés, siguió manteniendo su postura evitando cualquier contacto visual entre ellos. Pasaron varios minutos para cuando el auto tocaba el fin del camino comenzando a desacelerar al ubicándose cercas de la entrada a la escuela en la que el pequeño asistía cada mañana. Apagó el motor y volvió su cuerpo a sus espaldas, encontrándose a su hijo sin muchos ánimos desabrochando su cinturón –"Lyserg, quizás no te he dedicado el tiempo necesario en la cual nos permita el que tú y yo charlemos de asuntos que quieras compartirme. Pero sabes que con toda confianza puedes pedirme que te escuche cuando lo necesites. Es necesario que me platiques de lo que te pasa, de lo que te inquieta"- suspiró con resignación -"Estos últimos días he estado más atairado en un caso que atiendo en una de las empresas más importante en Londres y te pido una disculpa por haberte abandonado, ¡el trabajo no debe de ser excusa!" – explica afable buscando encontrar la confianza en su hijo, mas lo que encontró fue un denso ambiente que los gobernó. No sería fácil para él lograr que su hijo accediera abrirse al diálogo – "Hijo, si quieres contarme de lo que te sucede cuando llegue a casa ¡adelante!, ¡con gusto te escuch"

-"¡No será necesario!" – le dijo con severidad en su voz –"Me las arreglaré solo, ¡que tengas buen día!" – y dicho esto salió del auto, cerrando la puerta tras al salir presuroso por dejarlo a sus espaldas.

-"¡Lyseg!" –gritó intentando detenerlo, salió del auto tan rápido como pudo siguiéndole de prisa vanamente cuando miró que entraba al Instituto sin darle una oportunidad en detenerle: dejando un padre preocupado al pie de la entrada.

- "¡Buenos días, Señor Diethel!" – le saludó una mujer que se encontraba en el portón del instituto recibiendo a sus alumnos. La mujer era de estatura promedio y sus cabellos eran de un cenizo hermoso que lucia al resaltar con una tez pálida y ojos grises; no era joven, pero para gusto del señor Liam era de esas mujeres que a pesar de sus años seguía manteniendo la belleza de una juventud inquebrantable.

-"¡Buenos días, Señora Laurent!" – respondió al saludo con cortesía.

-"Lyserg ya entró a su respectivo salón, ¿se le ofrece algo?" –cuestionó con interés al encontrarlo frente a ella a poca distancia.

-"En realidad" – pausó – "me aseguraba de que Lyserg haya ingresado. ¡Que tenga buen día!" – expresó.

-"¡Buen día, señor Diethel!" – se despidió la directora con amabilidad.

Liam giró en dirección a su auto un poco confuso entre sus pensamientos. Le preocupaba ver actuar a su hijo en la forma en que se comportó durante el camino a la escuela, aún cuando en la mañana se mostraba más animado _¿acaso su esposa lo reprendió por algo? _Esa podría ser una buena posibilidad pero no por eso, la acertada. De cualquier forma, tendría aquella charla con su hijo aún si tuviera que obligarle a confesar lo que fuere aquello que causó que mantuviera el comportamiento de esa mañana.

Tomó sus llaves y abrió su auto ingresando a él sin muchos ánimos. Suspiró antes de mirar hacia el frente y colocar la llave en el orificio que permitía comenzar con su andar. Miró su reloj y –_"¡lo que me faltaba!. ¡Ya estoy atrasado por varios minutos!" –_ renegó para sí, haciendo avanzar su auto con prisa.

.

.

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-.

.

.

Ya eran pasadas de las 2 de la tarde cuando recibió un mensaje por parte de su secretaria recordándole que ya era la hora de la salida (1). Este pequeño encargo le fue asignado debido a que por adentrarse en su trabajo pasaba por alto el tiempo que trascurría. Pero ahora veía un problema fuerte que probablemente le impediría llegar a casa a comer.

-"Señorita Clairy, hágame el favor de enlazarme a la residencia donde se encuentra mi esposa y después de esto, puede retirarse. Gracias"

-"Con gusto lo comunico" – oyó del otro lado del auricular, aguardando tan solo unos segundos para enlazarlo -"Señor, lo comunico".

-"muchas gracias" – dijo.

La llamada fue enlazada a su esposa.

-"Si, amor, ¿cómo estas?" – cuestionó al escuchar la voz de Jean en el otro lado de la línea.

-"Estamos bien" –contestó – "¿acaso ocurrió algo?"

-"No, estoy bien" – dijo por su parte –"pero al parecer no podré llegar a casa hasta en la noche"

-"¿y eso? ¿tienes problemas con algo?" –Cuestionó con preocupación _–"¡Lyserg a dónde vas!, ¡Lys!" –_ se escuchó con voz alejada.

-"¿Qué pasó?" –cuestionó al oírle llamarle la atención al chico.

–"Bueno, Lyserg ha actuado raro desde que llegó de la escuela. Ha estado muy callado y quiero pensar que intuyó que no vendrías a comer_. _Salió corriendo de la sala" – se le oyó decir con palabras angustiantes.

-"Hablaré con él en la noche" – expresó para la tranquilidad de la mujer - "Lamentablemente no podré irme temprano debido a una junta que tengo a las 5 de la tarde y aun no he avanzado con el trabajo de este día. Debo de tenerlo listo para la junta" – comentó con cansancio.

-"¡Hay amor!, ¡espero puedas terminarlo pronto!"

-"Gracias, yo también lo espero" – dijo suspirando con cansancio –"te dejo para seguir con mi trabajo"

-"De acuerdo, te veré en la noche. Espero que todo salga bien" – comentó animosa.

-"Gracias. Te amo" –anunció con voz cariñosa esta vez

-"Yo también te amo" – se despidió de la misma forma, colgando después el teléfono.

Liam tomó airé impulsándose hacia atrás sobre la silla de su escritorio, haciendo que esta se inclinara un poco con el impulso. El sillón era cómodo y fácilmente tomaría un buen descanso si no fuera por ciertos papeles que tenía que leer antes de las cinco. Se levantó de su asiento estirando su cuerpo entumecido, caminó unos pasos y decidió despejarse un poco al ir por una taza de café. Al salir de su oficina, observó la tranquilidad que abundaba por el corredor; a su izquierda, el escritorio de su secretaria estaba vació, había guardado los documentos importantes antes de irse, sintiéndose tranquilo el descubrir que procuraba hacer bien su trabajo; entonces miró hacia los alrededores y no encontró algún alma ambulando por ahí cercas.

Siguió el camino frente a una pequeña mesa donde yacía una cafetera con el contenido aún caliente de café. Tomó una taza limpia y se sirvió un poco del café acercándose la vasijita que contenía el azúcar y tomando una _cucharita_, se sirvió 7 cucharadas de azúcar sobre su taza y sin mas, volvió encaminarse hacia su oficina recordando en el último momento las galletitas que no se sirvió y sin ánimos de volverse, giró la perilla e ingresó a su oficina descontento por la ausencia dulce de las placenteras galletas.

Cerró la puerta volviendo adentrarse en su oficina a paso lento hasta llegar a su respectivo asiento, observando sobre el escritorio los sobres que en la mañana había traído de su _casa_ colocándolos en el extremo derecho de su escritorio. Colocó su café en el lugar de siempre, al lado derecho sobre un orificio que impedía ser volteado con algún movimiento inconciente de su parte y que al mismo tiempo no le molestaba con su espacio de trabajo. Tomó asiento, acomodándose un poco para encontrar la mejor posición sobre él, y con ánimos de hacer a un lado su trabajo los próximos 10 minutos colocó toda su atención sobre aquellos sobres. Suspiró al mirar el remitente de 5 de ellos, se trataban de sus bancos que intuía serían noticias de las tarjetas de crédito –"Las abriré luego" –dijo. Luego tomó otros cinco de los nueve restantes –"teléfono, luz, mensualidad del seguro, pago de membresía del club al que asiste la familia y, sky(3). ¡Genial!" - anunció con sarcasmo – "¡Insisto en contratar a alguien que se dedique hacer éste labor por mí!" – soltó al aire con cansancio – "por lo que puedo ver falta muchas cuentas por pagar, no me sorprendería que llegaran mas sobres en estos días" – pausó brevemente decidiendo qué hacer con ellos - "por lo pronto, estos también lo abriré luego" – y dicho esto los colocó sobre los otros que había apartado. –"Me quedan 4"- anunció. –"¡Ha!, esto es propaganda" – dijo complacido –"y esto" – cuestionó levemente –"también es propaganda" – mencionó – "y esto; ¡no se qué sea esto!; ¿y?" – expresó mirando desconcertadamente el remitente del último sobre –"¿Y esto?" – cuestionó con sorpresa al robarle toda atención que había mantenido en el sobre que no identificó –"Me lo envían de la escuela de mi hijo. ¿ahora qué demonios quieren?" – renegó un poco, decidiéndose en romper uno de sus extremos con cuidado para extraer lo que tenía en su interior. Sacó la carta del sobre y con brevedad desdobló el papel, leyendo con cuidado cada línea de su contenido.

Al finalizar, recargó su espalda sobre su asiento dejando la carta sobre el escritorio para luego hacer girar el respaldo, dejando a sus espaldas sus preocupaciones.

-"así que en el momento menos indicado me lo hacen llegar"- soltó sin mucho esmero trayendo a su memoria el comportamiento de su hijo esa misma mañana –"no esperaba que me respondieran tan pronto" –comentó perdiéndose en el cielo que comenzaba a volverse oscuro con la presencia de una gran nube gris. –"no era lo que yo esperaba"- dijo con preocupación. Y así tras perderse por varios minutos en las profundidades de las nubes, volvió su asiento hacia su escritorio resignándose a dar comienzo con lo que le faltaba concluir en ese día.

.

.

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-.

.

.

_9:35 pm_

.

Habían estado llamando a su puerta desde que su padre llegó. Recibió muchas amenazas pero al final desistieron cuando entendieron que no abriría por lo menos hasta el siguiente día. Realmente no sabía como explicar lo que ahora le causaba una absoluta confusión. Quizás para él y lo más sencillo es que aceptara hablar con su padre y pedirle que le explicara lo que daba vueltas en su mente sin traerle ninguna respuesta que ayudara a liberar lo que sentía, pero también temía a lo que pudiera pasar, si es que sus certezas se equivocaban; pero de igual manera estaba conciente que muy pocas veces lo hacía para ser un niño de 9 años, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de equivocarse, sobre todo si es que en verdad conocía a sus padres. Ambos lo querían y ambos se amaban, pero….

- _"¡dijiste que no sería pronto!"_ – se oyó la voz femenina gritar desde la planta baja.

- _"¡no estaba enterado, hasta ahora!"_ – se escuchó la voz de su padre.

- "¡_no creo que sea el momento!, jamás nuestro hijo a actuado de esta manera y mientras no hables con él y no conozcamos lo que le pasa, ¡no quiero saber nada mas, Liam!_ – advirtió esta vez su madre.

- "últimamente; mis padres han discutido mucho" – rompió su silencio prestando atención en sus presentimientos. –"me temo que todo me encamina a lo mismo" – concluyó sollozando al resbalar algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

- "¡¿_qué quieres que haga?! ¡He! ¡¿qué quieres, Jean?! ¡Que rompa la puerta y obligue a tu hijo a que confiese! _– gritó más fuerte –_"¡te aseguro que no habrá poder humano si no lo desea!. ¡Así lo has acostumbrado!" _

-"¡_Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Liam!. ¡No intentes tratar de chantajearme ahora con eso!¡Así que mañana mismo me vas a ser el favor de cancelar el d.."_

Se escuchó fuerte golpe contra la pared, silenciando la voz que le alegaba _-"¡No será posible! ¡Me cansa entrar en la misma situación una y otra vez!" _

_-"¿A qué crees que se deba? ¿A tu sorprendente idea?" _

-_"¡¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien aceptó la situación?!"_

_- "¡Por que no tuve más remedio!, ¡tú manipulaste a nuestro hijo!"_

_-"¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien lo intentó para tú conocimiento!"_

_-"¡Sí, pero ya cuando le vendiste lo "grandioso" que sería, ¿o me vas a decir que no?!"_

_-"¡¿sabes qué?! ¡no alegaré más contigo, es perder mi tiempo!, ¡Nada mas si te digo! ¡Es la última vez que te digo las cosas!, ¡lo único que quería era evitar tus dramatismos, fingiendo sorpresa ante todo!" _

_-"¡Pues no me gano nada con saberlo o no saberlo!, ¡HAZ lo que QUIERAS!"_

_-"¿a si?"-_cuestionó con un tono a sarcasmo –_"¡Pues si eso es lo que quieres, con gusto te concederé el capricho! A partir de hoy, ¡LAS COSAS SE HARAN COMO YO QUIERA!"_

_-"¡DE TODOS MODOS HACES LO QUE SE TE PAGA LA GANA!, ¡no habrá diferencia!, ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!"_

_-"¡Pues, a partir de hoy ya estamos en la misma sincronía "amor"!"_ – y dicho esto, se escucha un sonoro golpe que provino de una puerta que se cierra sin el menor cuidado dejando oírse unos sollozos que comenzaban a reinar sobre la silenciosa casa; y tras transcurrir unos segundos, fueron opacados con el sonido de un auto que rechinando las llantas con vigor, se alejaba.

-"no…. quiero imaginar….. en lo que…. pronto terminara…. mi familia….." – mencionó para sí gimiendo entrecortado buscando su propia consolación – "me… duele mucho, en verdad….. el saber que…. aquella a la que creí… la más cálida…. la más amorosa….. se desmorone así de la nada, _¡no quiero que se peleen!" _– gritó desconsoladamente hundiéndose en un mar de lágrimas sobre su almohada, y luego tras escuchar unos sonidos al golpear a su puerta se apresuró en abrirla, encontrando a su madre entre la obscuridad del pasillo –"¡mamá!" – dijo con dolor entregándose a sus brazos precipitosamente buscando en ella el consuelo de cada una de sus lágrimas.

-"¡Oh, mi vida!, ¡por fin saliste de tu alcoba!" – expresó su madre tras comenzar a sollozar al acariciar las húmedas mejillas de su pequeño hijo –"por lo que veo alcanzaste a escuchar".

-"¡no quiero que se peleen, mamá!" –rogó el menor abrazando con fuerza a su madre ocultando su rostro entre su vientre y oprimiendo con fuerza el vestido por atrás a sus espaldas –"¡no me gusta oírlos pelear!, ¡no se qué puedo hacer para que no lo hagan! ¡no quiero nada!, ¡solo quiero que no se peleen!" – gritó con palabras ahogadas mientras gemía sin fuerzas.

-"hijo, tu padre y yo volvimos a tener un desacuerdo, no es que estemos enojados... te aseguro que tampoco nos gusta pelear y…" – su voz se quebranto, sintiendo como su hijo se aferró aún mas al abrazo presintiendo el miedo en sus palabras – "y -ya verás cómo todo volverá a la normalidad" – mencionó acariciando los suaves cabellos del pequeño que aún sollozaba suavemente.

-"¿y mi papá?¿dónde está mi papá?" –cuestionó buscando entre la obscuridad el rostro dulce de su madre.

-"él no esta en casa, él…"

-"¿por que se fue mamá? ¿nos abandonó?"

-"¡no!, ¡claro que no!" – contestó con una voz suave

-"¿entonces?"

–"él estaba muy alterado, y salió a sacar su frustración, _pero volverá Lyserg_" – dijo la joven mujer inclinándose sobre el piso para permanecer a la altura del pequeño y así pasar con sus manos sobre la piel rozada de sus mejillas húmedas, limpiando todo rastro salado sobre ellas.

-"¿a dónde se fue?" – preguntó suplicante de una palabra que calmara el miedo que le invadía.

-"cariño, será mejor que duermas conmigo esta noche"- pidió la mujer cariñosamente pensando en la gravedad del asunto, y que posiblemente, su esposo, no llegue en buen estado conociendo la manía de ingerir alto grado de alcohol cuando las cosas no salían del todo bien entre ellos.

-"¿Por qué?" –cuestionó confundido forzando su vista al tratar de mirar el rostro de su madre que se ocultaba entre la obscuridad.

-"El cielo anuncia que pronto comenzará a llover" –comentó dulcemente.

-"¡pero aun no es tiempo de lluvia!"

-"Lo sé, pero el tiempo ha cambiado mucho con todo lo que hemos causado a la naturaleza"

-"espero, que mi padre llegue antes de que comience a llover" – comentó con tristeza.

-"él estará bien, te aseguro que todo volverá ha ser como antes" –expresó mas animosa tomando entre sus manos los mejillas del menor y luego hacerle inclinar un poco, posando sus labios sobre sus cabellos aceitunados.

-"¿lo prometes?"-cuestionó un poco mas animado.

-"lo prometo" –expresó la madre con todo el amor que sentía a su hijo, aún conociendo la difícil situación en la que se estaba metiendo. –"no volveremos a discutir con peleas tontas" – comentó –"por que eso fue lo que hicimos" – le dijo sonriente, a lo que su hijo enlozó de igual manera una sonrisa -"por cierto, la próxima semana llegará el niño que acogeremos durante un año" –comentó en un tono dulce intentando cambiar la atmósfera de aquella sombría casa.

Lyserg agachó su mirada quedando sin palabras durante unos momentos.

-"¿Qué sucede?"– cuestionó angustiada al notar una expresión que no esperaba en su hijo.

-"no quiero que venga" –declaró con palabras ásperas.

-"¿que? –Cuestionó con sorpresa –"pero, ¿es que no te alegra saber que"

-"¡No!" – arrebató con voz amarga en su voz.

-"¡pero!, ¡amor!, ¡creí que! …"

–"¡Sé muy bien que quería!, ¡pero ahora ya no!" – declaró con voz firme –"¡me equivoqué mamá!, ¡no quiero que nadie mas venga a cambiar esto que teníamos!"-alegó desboronándose una vez mas sobre el pecho de su madre.

-"¡Oh, bebe!, ¡tranquilo!, le diré a tu padre y…"

-"¡no!" – pidió con temor –"¡volverán a pelearse!, ¡no quiero!"

-"¡entonces! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

-"¿en verdad el que venga alguien romperá nuestra familia?" – cuestionó entre sollozos.

-"¿Por qué preguntas eso, tesoro?"

-"¡Porque no han dejado de pelar por eso, mamá!"-replicó el pequeño con voz quebrada.

-"¡Oh!. Me temo Lyserg que la situación en la que hemos estado involucrados tu papá y yo no tiene nada que ver con eso"

-"¿a no?" – cuestionó por sorpresa

-"Los adultos muchas veces discutimos sin razón; peleamos por que queremos tener la razón en muchas de las circunstancias. El tema; bueno, muchas veces no se acerca a la verdadera razón en una pelea"

-"entonces, ¿Por qué discutieron?"

-"ya te dije: por tonterías" – y dicho esto, besó a su hijo invitándolo a salir del estado depresivo que habían mantenido. Se incorporó la mujer acariciando sus cabellos en un gesto de ternura. -"ven, vamos a descansar".

Tomó de la mano a su hijo llevándolo hasta su alcoba, cerró la habitación cuando ingresó, pensando en que quizás su esposo quisiera entrar por la madrugada, por lo que prefirió dejarlo afuera por esa noche. Acostó a su hijo, arropándolo para mantenerlo caliente y luego se acostó a su lado sin traer puesta la ropa apropiada para descansar. Lo arrulló con un sonido suave que sus labios pronunciaban mientras acariciaba sus cabellos esperando a que pronto viajara a ese mundo que conocía cada noche en sus sueños. Cuando al fin el niño durmió, la joven mujer se encaminó hacia el baño de su alcoba con el fin de cambiar sus ropas, pero el dolor le invadió cuando recordó las palabras suplicantes de su hijo que pedía que no pelearan, y luego, sin resistencia pensó en su esposo y en todas las discusiones que habían mantenido durante esos dos últimos años y que Lyserg apenas había alcanzado a percibir durante esos últimos meses. Pidió por que las cosas mejoraran esa noche; deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el amor que hasta ahora la familia había sembrado perdure; lo deseaba por todo ese amor que le tenía a su hijo_._

–"_¿Liam, qué nos está pasando?"_ - preguntó al aire esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

.

.

.

.

-----

(1) Horario de oficina: salen a las 2 de la tarde y vuelven a las 4. La hora de salida oficial eran entre las 5 y 6 de la tarde.

(2) Sky es una empresa que ofrece un servicio en programación de canales televisivos muy completo. (Creo que eso ya lo sabían u.u. Si conocen algo mejor, háganmelo saber por que yo no, T.T).

.

.

.

- 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 -

.

_**ZONA DE REVIEWS:**_

**Daisuki-kun: **que alegría me da saber que ha sido de tu agrado, lamentablemente Hao no conocerá a Lyserg hasta que esté en su casa, (hospedadito), que por cierto, no falta mucho xD.

Contestando a la pregunta de que si habrá lemon: Si lo habrá, estoy decidida en explotarlo en esta historia, algunas escenas serán solo explícitas y no precisamente lemon, pero todo ira pasando a su propio ritmo. Bueno, espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios.

**Rena-chann: **muchas gracias por el comentario, sigo escribiendo muy motivada en la historia, ojala pueda seguir leyéndote por aquí.

**Mitsuki_Asakura:** todo un gusto el volver a leer tu comentario, supongo que conoces mi porque: Agradezco que siga contando con tu apoyo. ¡Ojala que la historia sea de tu agrado y claro nos seguimos leyendo!.

**Grymned:** jiji, ^^ gracias por decir que narro bonito haces valer el esfuerzo. Y sí, creo que es mejor que los capítulos sean más cortos ya que el monitor cansa la vista, además puede volverse tedioso en ocasiones. Pero, no puedo asegurar que en algún momento se prolongue. Espero seguir contando contigo y seguir leyéndote pronto.

**Akiraneko: **que gusto que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, y contestando a tu pregunta: Yoh sí aparecerá en la historia y no tardará mucho por cierto, no puedo decirte más porque sigo trabajando en ello. Muchas gracias y espero poder seguir leyendo tus comentarios.

**Didborth:** me pusiste con los nervios de punta al leer el review que me has dejado y si me permites decirlo, por un minuto me sentí acorralada al intuir lo que esperas del fic, _tus historias son un ejemplo de lo que te apasiona_. No esperaba que me escribieras cuando yo soy una de tus fans, y me motivas a esforzarme más para lograr el propósito. Respecto al comentario, me halaga el que busques algo pervertido al fin de cuentas el objetivo se encamina a eso, pero no conocería tu reacción con lo que se vecina (jojo) sé que lo descubrirás tarde o temprano. Respecto a los giros de la historia, te vas a sorprender y preferiría que por ahora, la historia tome su propio ritmo. En cuanto al tema mas importante que es la relación entre ambos chicos, jijiji, lo dejo por el momento a la imaginación, no por desesperarte sino por que la historia te lo platicará por mi, (es muy pronto para arruinar su momento). Lo que si pudo prometer con seguridad es desesperarte en ocasiones (o quizás mas de una vez T.T) ya que no quería prometerte el mar y las estrellas soy una lectora en pos de la superación yaoista, y te ofreceré lo mejor que puedo darte a través de mi historia: mi esfuerzo y dedicación. Te invito a que no te desesperes y sigas disfrutando del fic, que es una historia original y tomando en cuenta que tengo un reto que ganar, tengo fe que al final será de tu agradado. Ojala siga contando con tu apoyo y te doy las gracias.

.

.

- 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 -

**PREGUNTAS AL LECTOR:**

.

.**  
**

_Las cosas ya se pusieron interesantes ¿no?.._

_¿Qué imaginas que podría pasar?_

_¿Qué acontecimientos crees que sucedan cuando el nuevo niño llegue a esta casa con los problemas que conlleva esta familia, involucrado en un mundo totalmente ajeno al suyo?_

_¿Qué es lo que pasa por la mente de Lyserg?_

_._

.

.

.

_¿Quién será? ¿de quién se tratará? XD_

_El próximo capitulo hará aparición  
_

.

_Y_ Si quieres agregar, comentar, inventar o cuestionar algo. ¡Coméntalo!

.

Me encantará leer lo que tuvieras qué expresar xD!!

_._

.

. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

.

.

.


	3. Siguiendo Especificaciones

¡Hola! no sabes la alegría que me da que estés aquí siguiendo la continuación de la historia. El siguiente capítulo es el inicio de toda una aventura, ojalá sea de tu agrado y te divirtas mientras lo estés leyendo.

.

PD: En el texto aparecerán un agregado (1) o (2), no es necesario que lo lean en el momento, _pero sí les pido que lo lean al final del capítulo_.

.

Comenzamos!!!

.

.

.

* * *

.

**CAPITULO III**

**Siguiendo Especificaciones.**

.

.

- "¡Buenos días!, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?" – cuestionó una mujer de cabellos rojizos recogido en un moño, adornado con un único prendedor en forma de flor donde vagamente se escapaban uno que otro mechón de su cabello ocultando parte de su faz; sus ojos eran azules y le adornaban unos lentes discretos y bien pronunciados. La hermosa dama yacía sentada detrás de su escritorio con varias pilas de documentos que intuía eran parte de los nuevos egresados.

-"¡Buenos días!" – saludó por cortesía – "Vengo a reunirme con el director" –mencionó con amabilidad buscando ayuda en la mujer.

-"El señor Diethel" – expresó en un ligero tono a pregunta esperando confirmación.

-"Así parece" – respondió con diversión. La mujer salió de su escondite y con pasos moderados se acercó al señor. Tenía una blusa blanca de manga ¾ algo escotada y perfectamente adherida a su delgada cintura, era acompañada con una larga falda negra que llegaba justo a la mitad de sus pantorrillas, permitiendo lucir las altas zapatillas blancas dando una apariencia seductora en aquella mujer de aspecto serio.

-"¡por favor, sígame!" – pidió mientras se encaminaba a una puerta elegante que con palabras negras en un letrero formal mantenía la palabra "dirección". La mujer lo miró con señal a que detuviera el paso y al haberlo hecho se volvió hacia la puerta tocando un par de veces, abriéndola pausadamente y permitiendo así mismo, ver el interior de la estancia –"El señor Diethel, señor director" – avisó la mujer justo cuando había abierto la puerta a su totalidad, permitiendo que el señor de ojos esmeraldas ingresara.

-"¡Adelante, por favor!" – invitó el señor que se incorporó de su escritorio al percatase de su visita –"¡Por favor tome asiento!".

-"Muchas Gracias" – expresó Diethel con amabilidad.

–"Señorita Hayes, hágame el favor de que no se nos interrumpa" – pidió con palabras formales volviendo a tomar su asiento.

-"Claro" – dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

No era la primera vez que el señor Diethel se reunía con el director de la escuela; sin embargo, aunque parezca extraño, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de reunirse en su oficina. Generalmente las reuniones se llevaban a cabo en un restaurante en particular, donde las pláticas se tornaban en algo menos formales; claro que en aquellas ocasiones la invitación se extendía a más invitados y jamás había tenido la oportunidad como ahora de tener una plática personal con el director de la escuela. Muchas veces, en su representación se encontraba el subdirector o el presidente de la academia; y solo en muy raras ocasiones, hizo presencia el señor Geoffrey.

-"Agradezco que se haya dado el tiempo de venir" –comentó con agrado hacia Liam –"me atrevo a decir que es un privilegio para esta escuela el tenerle aquí como parte de nuestra familia. Estamos complacidos el que haya aceptado apoyar el proyecto al adoptar un hijo _postizo_; ¿un puro?"- invitó pasando delante de él una caja que contenía su mejor deleite.

-"No fumo, Gracias" – expresó en agradecimiento – "y en verdad, no hay nada que agradecer"

-"¡Claro que hay mucho que agradecer, señor Diethel!" – expresó gustoso.

- "¡Sólo Señor Liam, por favor!" – manifestó haciendo de aquella charla algo menos formal y más amena – "agradezco en verdad todas sus atenciones, señor Geoffrey".

El señor Arthur Geoffrey era un hombre que emanaba confianza y de muy buen humor hasta donde podía recordar y que ahora podía apreciar su buen animo. Los últimos cuarenta años de su vida las había dedicado a la administración de la escuela, dejando con el tiempo, además de sus canas, algunas arrugas que hablaban de momentos amargos en algunas ocasiones, y que al final, tuvieron su recompensa. Ahora este hombre, no solo era ejemplo a seguir entre los miembros del institución, sino que era invitado por las diferentes prestigiosas escuelas de preparatorias y universidades, incluyendo también, grandes compañías en Londres en busca, a cambio de beneficios y apoyos al colegio, su buena disposición en ofrecer algún tipo de conferencias al equipo, todo con el fin de motivar a su personal, y en el caso de las escuelas superiores, a sus estudiantes.

Sabía hasta ahora que el señor Geoffrey en realidad no daba muchos tip's en cuanto a los procedimientos financieros, sin embargo daba motivación para atreverse a explotar las facultades humanas, proporcionaba una tipo de receta por así decirlo de cómo ir desarrollando de la mejor forma sus capacidades. Era muy cotizado por diversas compañías y aun así, todo lo encausaba en su trabajo, sirviendo al mismo tiempo como benefactor de grandiosos proyectos para sus alumnos.

Muchas veces había oído decir lo entregado que era hacia sus compañeros, colaborando armoniosamente, y lo atento que era hacia sus alumnos, brindándoles su apoyo mientras estén dispuestos a dar de su parte, otorgándoles motivación y preparándoles para llegar a ser los lideres del mañana.

.

"_orgullosamente podría estar complacido de brindarle la mejor educación a su hijo"._

_.  
_

-"me parece bien, pero antes, permítame expresar el porqué de mis agradecimientos reiterando lo que ya dije" – expresó con ánimo –"En primera, por que es un honor el que deposite en nosotros toda confianza desde el momento en el que su hijo fue inscrito en éste Colegio. Y en segundo, porque está aquí presente gracias al apoyo que usted está brindando a la comunidad estudiantil de la academia."

-"Usted sabe que nuestra familia ha apoyado diferentes instituciones, entre ellas, las que generan oportunidades a los de bajos recursos. Esto ha sido mas un capricho mío a raíz de la preocupación de un padre durante el desarrollo de su hijo. Como usted sabrá, nuestra familia goza de _lujos_ que otros no. Y es por eso que he apoyado centros de estudios y apoyos en becas a niños de bajos recursos. Esta escuela por ejemplo, no necesita de este tipo de ayuda económica debido al tipo de organización y manejo en cuanto a su propia administración, lo que aseguro a logrado que esta escuela se convierta en una de las de más alto prestigio. Sin embargo, no podía negarme en cuanto me enteré de la visión que mantenían hacia sus estudiantes" –expresó.

- "Me complace oírle hablar con deleite acerca de nuestra Institución, señor Liam"- dijo complacido –"Debo decirle, en forma personal, que le hice venir antes con el propósito de llegar a un acuerdo y así asignarle el hijo indicado para usted" – comentó inclinándose sobre el respaldo de su silla, prestando toda atención en Liam –"Usted imaginará el problema que enfrentamos ahora con los alumnos de intercambio. Existen muchas familias que de manera voluntaria apoyó en la adopción de un hijo postizo y por su puesto, es nuestro deber el realizar un análisis riguroso a las distintas familias. Usted sabe, ¡Protocolos, Señor Liam!"- comentó con satisfacción en sus palabras.

-"Si, recuerdo lo que dijeron al respecto" –comentó con tranquilidad – "acomodarlos a todos y con las familias que apoyaron, debe ser un trabajo con dedicación constante."

-"Bueno, todo esto conlleva un proceso. Y por su puesto, se planea que se adopten hijos postizos durante el transcurso del día, aunque claro, como todo, existen los problemas de no poder acomodarlos a todos y ¡¿Por qué no?! familias que no puedan adoptar por algún motivo aún teniendo la posibilidad. Pero todos estos asuntos los resolverá el departamento encargado. Por lo pronto pasemos a usted" – comunicó, inclinándose hacia su escritorio, colocando sus codos sobre éste y posando su mentón sobre la unión de ambas manos.

Liam río con mesura –"¡¿qué puedo decirle, señor Geoffrey?! Agradezco que se me haya brindado el privilegio de ser el primero en adoptar a ese _hijo postizo_ como usted los llama. Aunque admito que esperaba que se me llamara dentro de uno o dos años".

-"El proyecto fue apoyado. Todo salió mejor a como lo esperábamos y el plan, como ya se había hecho saber, estaba contemplado para el siguiente curso escolar y saliendo tan bien las cosas hasta ahora, no veo por qué no llamarlo, después de todo usted lo ha decidido" – expuso con un gesto divertido, volviendo una vez mas su peso contra el respaldo.

-"claro, claro; aunque también dí especificaciones en cuanto a ese asunto" – advirtió esta vez con un tono travieso. Mas el rostro del señor Arthur Geoffrey se torno serio, volviendo a mantener una postura rígida en su asiento.

-"Es por eso que me tomé la libertad de hacerle venir antes" – comentó en un tono mas centrado en el asunto- "No quiero quitarle mucho su tiempo señor Liam, así que seré lo mas breve posible."

-"Me parece bien" –dijo con aire tranquilo.

-"Señor Liam, hemos tomado en cuenta todas las especificaciones que se acordaron en el momento en el que decidió adoptar a un hijo postizo. Créame que cuando dije _todas_, lo dije en serio" – ante esto último, el señor Geoffrey rió dejando a un lado el aire serio al asunto – "Para serle franco, creí que no llegaría tan pronto, y al parecer me llevé una gran sorpresa" – anunció con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-"mmm…¿debo suponer a que fui demasiado exigente?" – comentó con ironía.

-"jeje. Aun no concluyo, no se me apresure" –alegó con un tono juguetón.

-"Adelante, lo escucho"

- "¿le invito un baso con agua?" – cuestionó al tiempo en que tomaba un vaso de vidrio que contenía mas o menos la mitad de agua, bebiendo hasta casi al punto de terminar su contenido.

-"no, por lo pronto no, gracias" – denegó la invitación observando con detenimiento la acción de la persona al frente.

-"¡haa!" – expresó cómicamente al terminar de beber el agua a sabor natural –"Bueno como le decía" – prosiguió en el asunto –"Bajo un riguroso análisis pronto obtuvimos una lista no menos de 8 personas."

- "jajajaja" - Liam estalló a reír burlescamente ante el comentario del director logrando hacer que éste se mostrara con una expresión de sorpresa al no entender el porqué de su reacción, mas aguardó silencio hasta que Liam habló - "¿quiere decir que no creía encontrar uno solo alumno, obteniendo en cambio a 8?, discúlpeme, pero eso fue ¡muy divertido!" – dijo confiadamente aun riendo por lo bajo.

-"Si, supongo que así fue" – comentó – "Por su puesto que después de eso, tuvimos la necesidad de remarcar más los puntos que claramente nos hizo saber. Recordemos que cada persona es diferente a otra y siendo más severos, reducimos ese número a 3" – comentó gustoso.

-"¡waoh!"- dijo con asombro - "No podría esperar menos de usted; ¡reducir la cantidad a un poco más de la mitad!" – Comentó impaciente –"¿podría decirme cuales fueron sus técnicas? ¿en qué se basó? No quiero decir con esto que no confío en sus métodos de valoración, pero ¡me suena interesante conocerlo!".

- "¡Por su puesto!"- comentó prestando toda atención en él –"Seré lo mas breve posible" – dijo encontrando aceptación –"De las 12 escuelas que se incorporaron al proyecto, 5 señor Liam, son de nivel primaria, las otras restantes son de secundaria el cual nos incluimos al tratarse de primaria y secundaria. De estas 5 escuelas, se seleccionaron 30 alumnos por escuela, dando un total de 180 estudiantes, de los cuales solo 45 pertenecen a esta Academia."

- "¿45?" – cuestionó con sorpresa- "creí que se aceptarían solo los 30 lugares disponibles".

-"Eso es lo que dice la razón" – comentó divertido –"Pero está omitiendo dos detalles importantes en este asunto. Y eso se debe a que usted conoce el total de alumnos enviados por escuela"- pausó buscando mejor comodidad en la posición que mantenía –"lo que desconoce, es de cuántos son en determinado grupo. Lo que quiero decir es que sin problemas puedo recibir a esos 45 alumnos, respetando la cantidad de alumnos por aula de acuerdo a lo que marca el reglamento de este Colegio. Con el segundo punto me refiero a que no todos los niños de una escuela acudirán a la misma. Cada alumno de cada escuela tenía seis posibilidades de elegir, incluyéndonos."

-"¡Oh!, ¡muy cierto!" – acertó analizando brevemente sus palabras – "Así que han llegado más muchachos de los que se fueron. Evidentemente hubo escuelas que rechazaron ¿o me equivoco?" – cuestionó esta vez al llegar a una conclusión.

-"Evidentemente, usted lo ha dicho" –comentó con un tono sereno –"Ésta escuela por ejemplo rechazó 35 alumnos y otras en cambio, aceptaron a todos sin problemas."

-"¿En qué difiere el que se acepten o rechacen niños?" – cuestionó con incredulidad.

- "_Primero_, en la cantidad de alumnos por grado a cursar y _segundo_, en el idioma señor Liam. No todos fueron por ejemplo a la escuela ubicada en Rusia y ¡qué decir de Japón!" – expresó con conmoción.

-"Quiere decir que la mayoría se concentró en escuelas cuyos idiomas dominen" – comentó fascinado.

-"Así es. La escuela de Japón por ejemplo, recibieron 9 estudiantes a nivel primaria. Pero como dije, con agrado puedo decirle que todos, absolutamente todos tuvieron un lugar en una u otra escuela. Le recuerdo que a nivel primaria 5 países se unieron en este proyecto: Japón, Alemania, España, Rusia, e Inglaterra. Los que unos no sabían otros fácilmente se pudieron incorporar a otra."

-"De acuerdo, entonces de esos 45 niños que llegaron, bajo un riguroso análisis se encontraron con una lista de 8 ¿correcto?.

-"Así es" – confirmó sereno.

-"y de esos 8 ¿cómo eligieron a 3?" – cuestionó ansioso.

-"Revisaremos su lista de especificaciones rápidamente" – comentó extrayendo del interior del cajón del centro del escritorio un folder color amarillo, colocándola sobre el escritorio en dirección a la vista de su visitante en el momento de abrirla, invitándolo a que se acercara. – "Mencionó en primer lugar que _no aceptaría a mujeres_, de esos 45 alumnos 22 lo eran, quedando un total de 23 alumnos" – explicó señalando con una pluma el punto numero uno.

-"Si, así fue a petición de mi hijo Lyserg" – comentó con placidez.

-"Luego, especificó que _no aceptaría mayores a 10 años_. Lo que descartamos a los de sexto grado, recordando claro, que no estamos incluyendo a los de secundaria. Así que esto redujo la lista a 17 estudiantes."

-"6 no lo fueron" – aclaró al tomar en cuenta los descartados.

-"Así fue" – comentó divertido –"De esas 17 personitas, se eligieron los de _mejor promedio escolar_; bueno, este punto no esta del todo claro, por que todos los alumnos de intercambio tienen muy buenos promedios, solo así pudieron llegar hasta aquí. Así que tuvimos que ser más específicos en este punto" – comentó capturando una expresión complacida de parte del señor –"Elegimos a los de promedio Impecable"- expresó con placer al encontrar aprobación y fascinación en el padre de familia. –"Para este análisis tuvimos que pedir el historial de sus grados anteriores. Pero al llegar a ese punto, no nos quedó otra opción que resaltar lo que era ser el de _mejor nota_; refiriéndonos no solo por excelencia académica sino a su propio desenvolvimiento. Y claro, solo 3 personas pasarían a ser el tipo de estudiante que usted preferiría tener en casa. Pero" –comentó esta vez tomando mas seriedad en el asunto al fijar sus ojos sobre el señor Diethel –"el problema es que no se pude llevar a los tres, fue claro: un alumno" – comentó con voz prudente.

- "De eso no hay duda" – comentó al percatarse del punto al que habían llegado.

-"Me queda restarle importancia al aclararle que viniendo de buenas familias, todos son _corteses_ y _amable_s" – comentó resaltando esos dos puntos para proseguir –"Los jóvenes se expresan apropiadamente y por su puesto _conocen el idioma_, por lo menos a un 80% se lo puedo asegurar. Así que estos detalles los pasé por alto, no hubo necesidad de examinarse".

-"Entonces, ¿cómo va a resolverme el problema de los 3 jóvenes? ¿Espera a que me tome mi tiempo en conocerlos y de ahí a tomar una decisión? – cuestionó con decepción, permitiendo recargar su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla._-"Seria el colmo que me pidiera a llegar a ese punto, ni que lo vaya adoptar en realidad"_ – pensó con una expresión cebada.

-"Supuse que sería un problema. Así que me di el Lujo de investigarlos" – comentó con un tono de voz cansada. Liam no mostró intención de interrumpir por lo que prosiguió segundos después –"Como supuse" –comentó con decepción –"los tres muchachos han participado en actividades extras a la escuela; le aclaro que estas observaciones aún siguen siendo en el rango académico" – señaló buscando una posición mas cómoda a la que había mantenido –"Así que saber que los tres han participado en diversas actividades supuse en seguida que tampoco sería opción, pues los tres tienen un buen historial en ese ámbito" – expresó en un tono mas sereno –"pero cuando estuve a punto de dejar en paz ese asunto, me llegó un informe interesante de cierto alumno" - expresó con un aura misteriosa.

-"¿un alumno?" – cuestionó curioso al observar el cambio de actitud que había tomado el señor Geoffrey – "¿Y qué fue eso que se encuentra fuera de lo común en relación a los otros dos candidatos?" –cuestionó esta vez con impaciencia.

El señor Geoffrey, de aspecto serio, suspiró antes de continuar, y en silencio, sacó debajo de uno de los cajones del lado derecho del señor, una carpeta que a diferencia de la primera, era tamaño oficio y poseía un sujetador entre dos rueditas que con ayuda de un hilo delgado protegía el interior. El señor tomó el hilo que visiblemente resaltaba entre ese laberinto de cuerdas enrolladas entre los dos orificios y siguiendo el trayecto del mismo, comenzó a retirar la seguridad que ofrecía. Abrió el sobre, y lentamente sacó lo que tan celosamente protegía, extendiendo al señor un expediente aunado de varios archivos sobre el escritorio, invitándole en un gesto a que tome los papeles y los explorara detalladamente.

En los papeles, había reseñas de datos históricos, nombres de periódicos del cual fue tomada la información, así como un sin numero de referencias, años, datos y nombres que el señor Liam Diethel no pudo interpretar con una simple exploración. –"Se lo traduzco Liam" – expresó con atrevimiento invitando a prestar atención en el expediente –"Este chico de 10 años participó en el_ Torneo Internacional de Ajedrez__Ciudad de Linares(1)_ en 2 ocasiones. En el año de 1991, después de cumplir sus seis años de edad sorprendió al mundo al ganar el torneo. Desde ese momento se le conoció como "el niño prodigio del ajedrez más joven" y al año siguiente, en 1992 volvió a participar, obteniendo una vez más el primer puesto. El escándalo fue increíble y aun sin saber por qué, al llegar al siguiente año, no participó en el torneo dejando inquietudes entre sus seguidores, y cuando se creyó que dejó el interés por el ajedrez, volvió a parecer a los ojos del mundo cuando en una ocasión, en el año de 1994 al haber cumplido sus 9 años, participó en una exposición invitando a 9 de los mejores jugadores del mundo a participar en el evento, por su puesto con el fin de participar contra éste joven. El pequeño evento se llevó a cabo en una explanada en Suiza; sin mencionar que también el medio televisivo estuvo presente. Se colocaron las 9 mesas en círculo a una distancia considerable alejadas una de la otra permitiendo que el chico pudiera intercambiar de mesa al girar alrededor de ellos. La sorpresa para el público fue que el único contrincante sería el niño y que se le retaría al mismo tiempo. Al término del la exposición, la gente quedó anonadada pues el niño de 9 años de edad, ganó".

-"¿Eso es verdad?" – cuestionó con sorpresa fijando sus ojos nuevamente en los archivos que traía en sus manos.

-"Le aseguro que ésta fuente es confidencial y fiable, todo está en esos archivos" – expuso con seriedad en el asunto. –"En lo personal me resultó algo no creíble, supongo que la primera impresión no siempre la aceptamos a la primera" – comentó divertido de la situación. –"Pero luego, en este informe" – dijo sacando de la misma carpeta un documento que ofreció segundos después al señor Diethel – "Aquí encontrará queen una ocasión representó a Japón en un concurso que se llevó a cabo en Manhattan, en los Estados Unidos, donde ganó. Claro que no es algo relevante ya que se trata de un concurso infantil y que además participó en esa ocasión junto a 2 personas. Se trataba de equipos de 3, mas sin embargo, no obtuvieron ni un solo error en las 230 preguntas que se realizaron. Esto fue en el año de 1993. Pero eso no fue todo" – expresó.

-"¡¿Hay mas?!" – cuestionó sin expresión alguna, levantando levemente su cuerpo sobre su asiento en un impulso a causa de la impresión.

- "Este chico de nacionalidad japonesa te habla el inglés, el francés, el alemán, el italiano, el ruso y el español. Por no decir que con un 65 por ciento presume hablar 4 lenguas indígenas. Esto no sé del todo que tan cierto es" – comentó con desánimos.

- "¡Pero cierto o no cierto, lo que ha dicho ha sido sorprendente!"- expresó aún con un gesto de incredulidad.

-"Así que supuse que éste sería el chico indicado que usted quiere en casa. Por eso le hice venir" – expresó con mas ánimos posando sus ojos sobre el padre de familia que no dio señales de vida al esperar alguna respuesta por su parte –"Por su puesto que si no le agrada, podemos ver las otras opciones" – permitió decir al notar negativa con su silencio.

-"Quiero verlo" – exigió de repente posando su mirar en los ojos del director Geoffrey.

-"…." "¡Oh! Claro que si" – anunció. En seguida descolgó el teléfono colocándolo en un lado sobre el escritorio tras presionar un número que le enlazaría a su secretaria.

-"¿Si? Señor Director" – se escuchó una voz femenina en el altavoz.

-"Hágame el favor de hacer llamar al chico japonés, señorita Hayes"

**-**"En un momento lo envío, señor Geoffrey" – se escuchó del otro lado.

-"¡Gracias!" – expresó antes de colgar el auricular sobre la base. –"En un momento traerán al chico. Mientras tanto le recuerdo que en dado caso de algún tipo de inconveniente como lo es: un problema familiar fuerte; el que no exista una buena relación entre la familia y el muchacho, ya sea por que no se lleve bien con su hijo o porque a su esposa no le agrade por algún inconveniente: por presentar algún tipo de conducta no apropiada, o conforme a sus propios principios que los hiciera sentir incómodos o intranquilos. Pueden con toda confianza o cambiar de muchacho o devolverlo a la academia; nosotros nos encargaríamos de él, no veo la necesidad de soportar una situación no grata para la familia. Además, debo recordarle también que no habrá intercambios hasta finales del mes de junio del siguiente año, por lo tanto en el puente de diciembre y enero si decide la familia salir fuera, los gastos que generé el chico correrán por parte de él, así que deberán llamar al colegio y aclarar la situación para proceder en el ámbito financiero, mientras eso no suceda, todo trascurrirá como si se tratara de un hijo, en este caso, un hijo postizo"

Toc.. toc.. toc… - interrumpieron unos golpes provenientes de la puerta.

-"adelante" – invitó el director, satisfecho de haber contado con el tiempo justo. Liam posó sus ojos sobre la puerta que se abría permitiendo el ingreso de aquella mujer que se encontró detrás de un mundo de papeles a su llegada. – "el joven Asakura" – enunció tomando el hombro de un chico que lo encaminaba al ingreso de la habitación – "¿Se le ofrece algo mas, señor director?" – cuestionó esta vez, pidiendo permiso de retirarse.

-"Eso es todo, muchas gracias" – le expresó, levantándose de su asiento para encaminarse justo a donde se encontraba el muchacho mientras que la joven mujer cerraba la puerta tras su salida. –"Señor Liam, permítame presentarle a éste joven" – expresó posando sus manos sobre ambos hombros del niño – "Su nombre es Hao Asakura"- y dicho esto le dio un pequeño empujoncito ordenando con ello a que se acercara al señor Liam. Pero al dar unos cuantos pasos, paró su andar, mostrando una reverencia japonesa en modo de saludo, a lo que el señor Diethel respondió inclinando su cabeza levemente sin importar que aún se mantuviera sentado.

-"¿Este es el chico?" – cuestionó un poco inseguro siguiendo con la mirada al señor Geoffrey que se encaminaba a su sillón.

-"Así es" – respondió con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios al llegar a su lugar y sentarse en su respectiva silla.

Liam fijó su vista en el jovencito mostrando desagrado al tratarse de un japonés. Nunca había sentido apreciación hacia los japoneses por su aspecto físico, para Liam, presumían de un aire presuntuoso aún cuando el resto de las personas los caracterizaban por ser de trato amable. Se levantó de su asiento, caminando en dirección al recién llegado, observando con determinación en su trayecto cualquier movimiento o gesto de éste. En cambio Asakura no mostró interés hacia ambos hombres. Conocía bien la situación y aún así, mostró una cara de aburrimiento cuando el señor Diethel se aproximó dejando una pequeña distancia entre ellos. Cuando fijó su mirada en el Señor, quien lo observó con determinación, lo incomodó un poco mas no permitió perturbarse al ser tratado como un bicho raro en exhibición.

.

"_Hao Asakura era un chico sobre la estatura promedio para los de su edad. Sus rasgos físicos eran delicados y pronunciadamente finos; sus ojos brillaban al color de la obsidiana, un brillo a misterio que capturaba invitándote a perderte en ese mar enigmático que te funde en la excitación de sus profundidades. Sus labios bien delineados prometían imperios de dicha en un solo roce. Y Su piel era bronceada de una piel morena que le hacia lucir encanto a ese porte exótico de aspecto delicado. Irresistiblemente una perfecta mezcla entre inocencia y sensualidad…" _

"_un chico agradable para cualquiera que le mirara, su esposa estaría encantada de no ser por un pequeño detalle"…_

_.  
_

-"¿Cabello largo?" – cuestionó el hombre tocando con sus manos algunos cuantos cabellos sedosos que caían sobre su espalda justo debajo de sus caderas, pronunciando un cabello suave y sensual.

-"Temo señor Liam, que será el único inconveniente" –expresó apenado desde su sitio logrando hacer estallar de la risa al señor de cabellos verdes por la incomodidad que le mostró. Sin embargo, Hao no mostró agrado en ninguno de los dos sujetos de la habitación, a un más en el hombre que tomó su cabello con semejante confianza.

-"jajaja… ¡podría cortarse!" - expresó –"¡no le veo problema!"- comentó divertido dejando en paz el cabello que sostuvo en sus manos y encaminarse en seguida a su sitió –"Señor Geoffrey, ¡éste es el chico que me voy a llevar!" – declaró alborozo colocando sus ojos sobre el director.

-"¡Oh! Me alegro escuchar que se aya decidido" – dijo dichoso, disponiendose en proseguir con el respectivo papeleo.

Hao se quedo estupefacto al presenciar la manera en que los señores con una sorprendente diligencia habían dispuesto sin la menor perturbación no solo de su cabello al que con vehemencia cuidaba, sino que además, dieron por hecho que no podría darse a valer lo que opinaba de su propia presencia.

-"Liam Diethel ¿cierto?" – expresó para sorpresa de los señores, capturando toda la atención que minutos atrás no tuvo.

-"Así es" – dijo con extrañeza al no esperar que el chico se molestara en interrumpir con el procedimiento de su _adopción_. Así que de manera suspicaz espero a que el chico continuara con lo que quería expresar.

-"No debería estar cien por ciento seguro en elegirme" – anunció con un tono de voz enigmático.

-"¿Por qué no?" –disputó con una expresión seria –"¿Hay algo que deba saber?" – interrogó colocando sus ojos sobre el director al buscar la razón de su proceder y al no encontrarlo, volvió sus ojos sobre el de cabellos largos, el cual ocultó sus ojos tras los parpados figurando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Claro que sí" – admitió. Volviendo luego abrir sus ojos, colocándolos en seguida sobre el señor Diethel. –"Soy el tipo de persona al cual no tolera" – expresó con un tono atrayente, una mezcla extraña que daba un ligero toque de aire soberbio, permitiéndose disfrutar el momento escénico que ambos adultos le ofrecieron.

-"¡¿Por qué le dices eso al señor Diethel?!" – cuestionó molesto con la actitud incórdiate del niño Asakura.

-"je. Por que no permitiría que se me cortara mas de tres centímetros de mi apacible cabello" - expresó saboreando con fruición sus palabras, observando con diversión y elegancia cómo el señor Geoffrey tornaba el color de su rostro a uno que mostraba indignación.

-"¿Qué has dicho?" – cuestionó por su parte Diethel con extrañeza. Mas el chico no le prestó atención y encarando al señor Geoffrey, prosiguió:

-"Lamento Arthur, el causarle esta escena tan desagradable" –expresó en un tono suave, observando que él no mostraba agrado a sus palabras – "pero prefería que el señor Diethel lo supiera antes de que tome una decisión equivocada"

-"qué considerado de tu parte" – alegó con sarcasmo el peliverde.

-"¡Asakura!, No sé qué tipo de educación te den en tu país, pero ¡has sido muy grosero con el señor!. ¡Discúlpate en este momento y "

-"¡No!. No será necesario" – intervino Liam con voz serena colocando sus atenciones en el muchacho – "puedo preguntar ¿por qué?" – cuestionó con interés, logrando que Hao le prestara atención.

-"No lo conozco, al igual que el resto de las familias que vendrán" – dijo con mesura – "No temo a decir lo que pienso y es por eso que no espero dejarme influenciar para obtener el agrado de las personas solo porque me intimide el permanecer en un hogar que no sea el mío" – expresó.

-"¿Eso es lo que piensas?" – preguntó con ironía.

-"Creo que no sería lo correcto" – afirmó con sensatez.

-"¿Y qué es lo correcto para ti entonces?" – cuestionó por su parte, divertido en el juego al que entró con el niño. Sin mencionar, que el director estaba hecho un mar de sentimientos encontrados.

Hao le miró determinadamente como si esperara algo, haciendo que el señor Liam se mostrara impaciente de escucharlo hablar.

-"Señor Liam, usted lo sabe mejor que nadie" – comunicó afable al señor.

-"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?" – cuestionó con modestia, sonriendo ante el comentario del menor.

-"Tratar de cambiar a la gente no es lo correcto. El aceptarla y encontrar alternativas si lo es. Estoy seguro que alguna vez lo ha pensado" – expresó enlosando una sonrisa inocente que le transmitió serenidad.

"Señor Geoffrey, me encantaría habla con usted a solas" – expresó en seguida Liam al desviar la mirada del niño y colocar su atención en el señor.

-"¡Por su puesto!" – expresó, y exhalando aire en sus pulmones en el momento en que con una señal en mano, dijo –"¡Retírate Asakura!, ¡te hablaré si es necesario!" – Y sin más qué decir, el muchacho se despidió con una reverencia japonesa, saliendo en seguida de la habitación tras abrir y cerrar la puerta.

El señor Geoffrey suspiró con pesadez antes de continuar.

-"Señor Diethel, me equivoqué con el niño japonés. Le pido en verdad una disculpa, no creí que llegara a ser tan impertinente" –expuso con aflicción – "Me apesadumbra que lo haya hecho pasar por una situación tan vergonzosa como ésta"

En cambio, el señor Liam sonríe dejando un lado el ambiente denso que se formaba –"¡No, nada de eso!" – dijo –"Ese muchacho tiene algo que no pudo explicar".

-"¿Disculpe?" – cuestionó con pasmo.

-"je. El cabello; bueno, un detalle que puede acarrearme algunos problemas con mi mujer, pero estoy seguro de mi decisión" – le anunció dejando a un señor sin palabras por la extrañeza de su proceder – "Me lo llevaré a él" – concluyó esperando que al fin reaccionara de su letargo.

-"¿e-está usted seguro?" – cuestionó incrédulo. Cualquier padre hubiese cambiado de opinión en seguida.

-"¡Por su puesto!" – afirmó con agrado – "No cualquiera se atreve a exponer sus inconvenientes, más aún si las personas a las que expresas tus inconformidades son aquellas a las que amablemente están brindándote algún tipo de apoyo que no tienen la necesidad de hacerlo. Cualquier otro niño a causa de esto, lo aceptaría en seguida aún si no estuviera de acuerdo" – expresó conforme con sus palabras.

-"En verdad, no se qué decirle" – dijo con asombro.

-"¡Eso es lo que busco señor Geoffrey!. A Lyserg le hace falta juntarse con alguien que tenga carácter suficiente como para aprender a expresar sus emociones sin miedo. Necesita aprender a decir _no_ cuando_ no_ está de acuerdo en algo. Estoy seguro que el chico Asakura entenderá enseguida las reglas que le imponga al menos mientras esté en mi casa".

-"¿Cree que pasaría algo así con la actitud que mostró?"- cuestionó dudoso.

-"Esas serán sus únicas alternativas Señor Geoffrey. De cualquier forma estoy seguro que el muchacho está consiente de lo que implica el vivir en un hogar al que no pertenece, de lo contrario no hubiese expuesto su temor antes de haberlo elegido. Creo que lo que menos intenta hacer es perturbar el hogar que lo acogerá por un periodo de un año. Así que, ¡esa es mi decisión!."

- "Bueno, siendo así las cosas y el que se muestre seguro de su decisión al respecto, entonces pasemos a la fase de la documentación. ¡Ya sabe! ¡Protocolos de la escuela!" – comentó espoleado.

-"Si, lo entiendo. ¡Pues adelante!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(1) El torneo si existe y es de importancia a Nivel Mundial. Obviamente esta historia es un fanfic y no precisamente la descripción detallada de una vida real.

.

.

_**ZONA DE REVIEWS:  
**_

**Daisuki-kun:** xD qué agradeces, al contrario, yo te agradezco que me compartas parte de tu tiempo al dejar un comentario, no sabes lo que me motiva, así que no te preocupes porque sí contestaré a todos tus comentarios cuando lo desees. Además, se trata de compartir opiniones, inquietudes, sugerencias y todo lo que se pueda ocurrir; así que espero seguir leyéndote.

**Didboroth:** ¿cómo crees? Jiji. Soy fan por que simplemente eres buena, disfruto mucho la lectura y sobre todo esas escenas Yaoi que se disfrutan =) (por cierto ancío una continuación de Inst. Con. D.). ejem.. Me alegra mucho saber que te sigue agradando la historia xD y créeme que escribirla genera muchas dudas, sobre todo de cómo irla encausando por el tipo de tema que estoy involucrando a los personajes, pero sé que todo fluirá solito. En relación a las preguntas, _ojala y estés leyendo esto al final del capítulo_ por que sí, ¡adivinaste! Se trata de Hao Asakura. (Ahora me pregunto si te gustó la escena que hizo aparición =s). En cuanto a lo que va a pasar no puedo responderte por el momento, veremos mas adelante haber qué sucede y si adivinaste, ya que la respuesta te llegará solita a través de cada capítulo, pero puedo admirar de una respuesta bastante completa, sencillamente dices mucho _en pocas palabras_. Respecto a la segunda pregunta, en relación a Hao al involucrarse en una familia ajena.. etc, etc.. ¿esta segura de lo que has dicho? ¿Acaso a Hao le importaría unir o desunir familias? (jojo quiero sembrar la duda). Indudablemente sería pan comido para Hao, _pero_… ejem.. no puedo decirte más. (¿ya dije que me encantan tus respuestas?, ¿por que será?). Entiendes a la perfección a Lyserg y de él no puedo ocultarte nada. (no se si es bueno o malo. (Ojo: para mí he… xD, para ti es excelente por que no se si podría acultarte los misterios de su corazón). Estoy muy feliz de recibir review tan largos como estos así que no te preocupes, y en cuanto a tu útima pregunta (y disculpa que sea hasta ahora): Claro que no me molestaría, ¡adelante!, si te gustó la idea, te la comparto, es toda tuya =P. Además, al paso que voy creo que primero te desespero yo que tú a mí. ¡Muchas Gracias! Espero seguirte leyendo.

.

.

.

- 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 -

¡Bien!, ¡Al fin hizo acto de presencia Hao Asakura!.

_Te INVITO a que PARTICIPES en ésta sección:_

**PREGUNTAS AL LECTOR:**

.

_¿Te gustó el capítulo? _

_¿Crees que el cabello de Hao corra peligro de ser cortado?_

_¿Liam habrá tomado la mejor decisión?_

_Opina acerca de de lo que crees que podría pasar en los siguientes capítulos._

_(haber si le atinan xD)_

.

_Y_ Si quieres agregar, comentar, inventar o cuestionar algo. ¡Coméntalo!

.

Me encantará leer lo que tuvieras qué expresar xD!!

_._

.

.

. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

.

.


	4. Conociendo a Liam Diethel

.

¡Hola mi querida(o) lectora(or)! Estoy muy impaciente de llevarte a comenzar al verdadero drama de la historia, éste capitulo a continuación es la continuación del capítulo anterior que podría decirse que se dividió en dos partes (aunque juro que no fue así), tomenlo como un extra después de 5 días de haber actualizado el capítulo "siguiendo instrucciones" (que rápido xD).

Espero sea de tu agrado y que al final puedas compartirme algo de tu tiempo.

.

¡Gracias!.

.

¡Comenzamos!

.

.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**Conociendo a Liam Diethel**

.

.

Había trascurrido hora y media desde que habían finalizado la adopción del nuevo hijo postizo. El resto del tiempo había sido en torno a una plática placentera entre ambos señores que sin querer, hurtó su tiempo al no lograr advertirlo con tan placentero parloteo.

- "Señorita Hayes, hágame el favor de hacer llamar al joven Asakura, hágalo venir a mi oficina tan pronto como le sea posible. También mande a una persona que se encargue de recoger sus pertenencias en la recepción y que las haga llevar a la salida dentro de unos 10 minutos"

-"Claro que si" – se escuchó desde el altavoz –"En unos minutos le hago pasar al niño" – le comunicó dando por terminada la comunicación.

-"Gracias" – expresó gozoso, colgando el auricular sobre su base – "En unos momento llegará" – anunció esta vez al señor Liam sonriente.

-"Esperaré con calma, no se mortifique" – le dijo con un gesto de agradecimiento al notar cierta perturbación que el señor Geoffrey mostró a causa del largo tiempo que había transcurrido desde su llegada.

-"Bien" – dijo dando una pausa para continuar –"Aprovecho entonces para recordarle que las clases darán inicio el día 11 de septiembre y sus aulas… déjeme se los doy de una vez" – comentó, dando una pausa para mover un poco su silla hacia su lado izquierdo y extraer de una gaveta que contenía cientos de sobres clasificados, un sobre que claramente en su pestaña estaban impreso las letras "5to A". Dejó la gaveta abierta y volvió a mover su silla quedando frente a su escritorio al mismo tiempo que buscaba entre su contenido alguna hoja en especial. -"Aquí está: Lyserg Diethel" –expresó –"éste es el horario de su hijo a partir de ese día y.. déjeme…"- pidió de nuevo, volviendo a mover su silla, esta vez en otra dirección, justo al lado izquierdo de la gaveta en dirección a una mesa que abarcaba la esquina pegada a la pared. Movió un par de carpetas entre todo ese archivero, tomando una en especial que claramente contenía en su pestaña las letras "5to B" –"y éste de aquí es de Hao Asakura" – le hizo saber al entregar en sus manos el horario del chico.

-"¿acaso estarán en clases distintas?" – interrogó ante su sorpresa.

-"Así será, señor Liam."

-"mmm" – pausó con desilusión –"bueno, en algo he de complacer a mi mujer."

-"¿A caso no esta de acuerdo con el niño?" – cuestionó esta vez con sorpresa.

-"¡No, nada de eso!" – dijo –"Digamos que es una mujer sobreprotectora y lo que le asusta es no conocer qué clase de jovencito llegará a nuestra casa. Usted sabe, siempre preocupada por la seguridad de su hijo"

-"¡oh, ya veo!. ¡Es entendible!"-mencionó.

-"Si. Al menos estará mas tranquila mientras trata al nuevo niño. Aunque en mi opinión, es una pena que no coincidan en sus clases" – comentó desalentado.

-"Créame que esto generará algo bueno. De algún modo evitará que exista codependencia entre los chicos" – expuso animoso –"Desgraciadamente, el grupo del joven Lyserg está lleno. No podría asignarle su salón aunque quisiera" – comentó con pesar.

-"jaja, ¡no se preocupe! creo que así será mejor" – comentó divertido.

El sonoro ruido de unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpió.

-"Señores" – interrumpió con educación la joven mujer al abrir la puerta con cuidado –"aquí esta el joven" – anunció desde la entrada.

-"¡Pasa! ¡pasa!" – pidió entusiasmado al jovencito dedicando una gesto a la mujer en señal de que se retirara –"y señorita Hayes, cierre la puerta por favor".

-"¿A que se debe el honor de ser llamado dos veces en este día?" – cuestionó con desaire en su voz luego de haberse cerrado la puerta, mostrando extrañeza en su expresión al dirigir su mirar en el señor Diethel.

-"El señor Liam Diethel ha aceptado acogerte en su hogar" – comunicó con formalidad esperando respuesta por su parte.

_pero su expresión fue mas que sorpresa._

Ambos señores se miraron con complicidad volviendo a girar sus rostros en dirección a la mirada del joven Asakura. Éste no dijo nada por breves segundos, en realidad no esperaba descubrir que fuera así, sin embargo, su silencio se fue desplazado al delinear con ligereza una sonrisa soberbia que en sus labios figuraron, logrando capturar toda la atención de los señores.

-"je. Así que se decidió por el chico soberbio" – expresó con ese aire irónico al dirigir sus palabras al señor Diethel.

-"Temo que para tu desgracia así fue"- correspondió con un gesto burlón, incorporándose enseguida de su asiento para dar por concluida la visita escolar, y tras extenderle la mano al director se despidió –"Muchas gracias Señor Geoffrey".

-"Al contrario, gracias por su tiempo" – dijo agradecido al ponerse de pie. Liam soltó su mano y luego giró su cuerpo dando unos cuantos pasos hacia el joven quien hasta el momento no había alegado.

-"¿Necesitas presentaciones o te conformas con ello?" – cuestionó burlonamente, figurando en su rostro una sonrisa discreta hacia el joven muchacho que al igual sonríe apacible ante el comentario.

-"Supongo que me conformo con ello, _señor Diethel_"- dijo mirándole a los ojos de manera inocente.

-"Si es así, entonces ¡andando!" – anunció dando por terminada la parte de presentación entre ellos, invitándole a salir de la oficina con un gesto y antes de ir tras del joven, giró su rostro hacia el director que se acercaba hacia él con una mueca sonriente.

-"Les acompaño" –anunció, saliendo tras la nueva familia postiza.

Caminaron por el pasillo que los condujo una vez más hasta donde se encontraba la señorita Hayes, a la cual se despidieron con un ademán antes de salir hacia el corredor principal que los llevaría hacia la salida de lado de las oficinas de la escuela y que por el lado contrario hacia el corredor principal que encaminaría enseguida a los distintos salones entre los diferentes pasillos y escaleras.

-"Señorita Hayes, vuelvo en un momento" – anunció el director antes de salir hacia el corredor, obteniendo el asentimiento de la joven mujer que los siguió con la mirada.

Tomaron entonces el camino hacia la derecha del pasillo donde a lo largo de éste se podría observar que los aguardaba una puerta de vidrio a unos cuantos pasos en distancia y que les conduciría por unos jardines antes de llegar a la puerta de herrería: aquella hacia la salida de la escuela. Al llegar a la puerta de vidrio, les cedió el paso tras abrirse automáticamente y luego cerrarse una vez dejada atrás. El cambio de ambiente se sintió una vez en los jardines, era un aire fresco y ligeramente helado para los residentes de Londres, mas para Hao quien no estaba acostumbrado al tipo de ambiente de la ciudad, fue frío, lo que ocasionó que su cuerpo se estremeciera refugiándose en el abrigo rojo que llevaba puesto con la presión de sus brazos. Liam rió ante su inocente acto.

El señor Geoffrey se detuvo antes de bajar las gradas, logrando que Liam y Hao hicieran lo mismo cuando capturó la atención en el momento en que alzó la mano en saludo al vigilante que se encontraba al pie de la reja de hierro modelo colonial de la entrada, que al igual respondió el gesto con respeto. En seguida, volvió a saludar pero esta vez en dirección a la persona que junto a él se encontraba conversando y que a su cuidado se encontraban dos maletas de viaje elegantes de color negro que Hao pudo identificar como suyas. Tanto como el señor Diethel y el joven Asakura saludaron a los hombres que se encontraban a escasos 20 metros de distancia y luego volvieron sus atenciones en el director del colegio.

-"Hasta aquí les acompaño" – manifestó Geoffrey, tocando con su mano izquierda el hombro del señor Diethel en agradecimiento e invitándolo con la otra, a estrecharse las manos por última vez. –"De cualquier forma, si existe algún inconveniente no dude en llamarme, cualquier duda o aclaración estaré dispuesto de atenderlo" – expresó con franqueza.

-"¡Claro que sí!" – manifestó Liam gratificado de sus atenciones mientras reafirmaba el agarre entre sus manos -"¡Estoy encantado, señor Arthur!" – dijo antes de romper el agarre.

Y mirando entonces a sus invitados el señor Geoffrey con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se despidió de Liam y de Asakura, y posteriormente giró su cuerpo en dirección a la puerta que habían dejado atrás, encaminándose a ella con la firmeza que representaba. La puerta cedió el paso segundo después de que se había retirado, sin embargo antes de ingresar, giró levemente su cuerpo encarando al joven muchacho de cabellos largos – "_Asakura_, espero que no le causes molestias al señor Liam" –expresó con tono serio, a lo que el joven se limitó a sonreírle para su tranquilidad.

-"no se preocupe" – expresó el de cabellera verde al acercarse al chico y colocarle su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza haciéndole lucir de manera tierna al llegarle un poco mas abajo a la altura de su pecho. Hao le miró desconcertado al sentir su mano –"Estoy seguro que no lo hará" - y dicho esto el señor Liam movió su mano posándola esta vez sobre el hombro derecho del niño permitiendo a que se acostumbrara a él; y así, con un semblante de agradecimiento invitó al señor Arthur a que se marchara sin temor.

Liam giró levemente en dirección al muchacho al cual invitó concientemente tras alzarle su mano derecha a que girara en su dirección. Levemente el cuerpo del menor respondió a la invitación y al haberlo hecho, Diethel posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Asakura siguiendo el giro de su cuerpo hasta llegar al punto de estar frente a él, y antes de que Liam se volviera hacia la salida, le interrumpió el señor Greoffrey.

-"¡Que disfruten lo que queda de las vacaciones!" – expresó gustoso al pie de la puerta automática, y dicho esto, giró totalmente su cuerpo dejándolos atrás al adentrarse y cerrarse las puertas.

Liam vió entrar al señor Geoffrey y sonrió ante el comentario, entonces miró al joven Asakura y le enlozó una dulce sonrisa antes de dejar totalmente a sus espaldas la puerta por donde habían salido minutos antes. Continuó el camino hacia la salida por los jardines, no sin antes haber impulsado el hombro del menor con su mano a que girara al mismo tiempo que él y comenzaran andar por el camino sin mucha prisa hasta la reja. Y sin dejar de andar, deslizó su mano que descansaba sobre el hombro izquierdo de Asakura por detrás de su espalda, rozando sus delicados cabellos en su camino hasta llegar a pequeña distancia por debajo de su hombro derecho.

.

.

Tras haber llegado hasta los hombres al pie de la reja, el vigilante hizo un ademán de despedida al cruzarse sus miradas invitándolos al mismo tiempo a que continuaran con su camino. El hombre denotaba vivir alrededor de los 40 años de edad; sus ojos eran negros y sus cabellos eran canosos en su mayoría cuyos rasgos reflejaban la madurez y el carácter. El traje de aquél caballero le hacía distinguirse notablemente otorgándole autoridad: llevaba puesto un uniforme de color verde seco con el emblema de la escuela sobre su chaqueta en la altura de su corazón, el cuello de su chaqueta era delineado por una franja dorada y por sus hombros eran adornados por líneas discretas que las hacía lucir. En su pecho como si se tratara de adornos, los botones formaban una v perfecta, mostrando un estilo diferente en el uniforme a lo que el joven Asakura conocía entre los que comúnmente había visto; su pantalones en cambio, eran similares a los que acostumbraba observar: unas franjas que delineaban cada lado de sus piernas, y sobre su cabeza no podía faltar una boina que hacía juego con el mismo emblema en su centro.

No obstante fueron interrumpidos por la otra persona que lo acompañaba al pie de la entrada, se trataba de un joven que aparentaba unos 22 años de edad de baja estatura, probablemente 1.64 centímetros de alto, era delgado cuyo cabello era de un color marrón de ojos obscuros, su corte de cabello era corto y ligeramente alborotado, un estilo que hablaba de un buen peinado y que llevaba puesto un suéter beige con el cuello terminado en "v" y que permitía lucir la camisa blanca que cuyo cuello tipo polo adornaba sobre el cuello del suéter, acompañado junto con unos jeans azules y unos zapatos color cafés claros. No era una persona elegante, pero al menos era limpia.

-"Señor, traigo las maletas del menor" – expresó con respeto –"¿A dónde las llevo?"

-"Sígueme por favor" – le ordenó Liam con amabilidad reanudando su camino volviendo a impulsar con suavidad al menor con el agarre que mantenía con él. Pasaron la reja doblando hacia el lado izquierdo y luego continuaron un trayecto recto en silencio por segundos.

Liam soltó al joven Asakura tras haberse acercado lo suficiente al auto, adelantándose sobre la banqueta a unos cuatro metros e indicando con sus acciones el auto correspondiente al suyo. El joven que traía las maletas, había tomado un atajo por debajo de la banqueta hasta llegar por detrás del mercedes al color del titanum silver.

-"Gracias" – le expresó el ojiverde entregando en sus manos una muy buena propina una vez que el joven llegó con las maletas al pie de la cajuela.

-"¿No quiere que meta las maletas al auto?" – cuestionó al notar desinterés en el señor.

-"Me encargaré de eso, Gracias" – anunció. Y sin más, agradeciendo la buena propina, se marchó.

Liam sacó del bolsillo de su elegante traje negro el llavero donde contenían las llaves respectivas a su lujoso auto, acomodó el control entre sus manos y presionando el botón indicado, hizo sonar un pitido que prendieron las luces como intermitentes por segundos. Luego liberó la cajuela y antes de abrirla le echó un ojo al joven japonés que se encontraba justo delante de su auto al pie del borde de la banqueta sin interés en ayudar en la labor.

-"Está abierto" – le anunció el abogado mientras elevaba la puerta de la cajuela y tomaba entre sus manos la maleta mas grande. Pero el chico no dijo nada, así que cuando tomó la segunda maleta y la acomodó dentro de la cajuela justo a un costado de la primera, busco con la mirada al joven de cabellos largos mientras sus manos se ocupaban de ella con agilidad. Asakura desvió su rostro notoriamente al tener clavados en él sus ojos, lo hizo con aquella elegancia que le caracterizaba y que de alguna manera no perturbó al señor Diethel al considerarlo como a una falta de respeto al prestar su atenciones hacia el prolongado camino que habían dejado y que se prolongaba por mucho, antes de terminar la cuadra.

Mas sin embargo Liam Diethel le miró con detenimiento una vez terminado su labor, tenía sus manos sobre la puerta de la cajuela esperando ser cerrada y no hizo movimiento alguno hasta que el joven Asakura posara sus ojos sobre él.

-"Entra" – le ordenó con voz seria; haciendo que el niño se encaminara en dirección al auto y colocara la mano sobre la manija de la puerta del copiloto, jalándola para darse el paso hacia su interior. Liam en cambio, bajó la puerta de la cajuela haciendo presión con sus manos logrando cerrarla. La puerta del chico se cerró y Liam se encaminó enseguida hacia su lado derecho encaminándose hacia la puerta del conductor. Tomó la manija abriendo rápidamente la puerta e inclinando su cuerpo enseguida, se sentó acomodando su cuerpo dentro del auto; cerró la puerta una vez dentro y prestó atención al chico castaño que mostraba serenidad al perder su mirada a través del espejo polarizado de la puerta de su lado. Luego, giró su rostro en dirección al manublio haciendo sonar las llaves al introducir la llave en el orificio que permitía hacerlo andar, lo que capturó la atención del castaño que sin tardar posó de sus manos a sus ojos cuando éste le miró.

-"Nunca olvides el cinturón" – le dijo al romper el silencio. Se inclinó sobre de él invadiendo el pequeño espacio personal de joven mientras sus manos pasaba sobre encima suyo hacia el cinturón de seguridad, pasándolo sobre su pecho que con delicadeza iba rozando hasta alcanzar el broche –"espero lo recuerdes para la próxima vez" – dijo, regalándole un toque con su mano en su barbilla mientras le sonreía antes de volverse hacia su lugar y colocarse el cinturón correspondiente a su asiento. En seguida, Liam hizo presión en el clutch y en la palanca de freno con sus pies y haciendo un giro en el punto de las llaves, prendió el auto colocando la palanca de velocidades en reversa, giró su cuerpo buscando mejor visión en el vidrio de atrás antes de hacerlo andar, verificando que no circularan autos y al no encontrar impedimento, sacó el clutch hasta cierto punto y antes de seguir, comenzó a presionar el acelerador al mismo tiempo en que sacaba el clutch. Cuando salió del lugar de donde se encontraba estacionado, movió la palanca de velocidades en la posición de primera y realizando los mismos movimientos con el clutch y el acelerador, movió ágilmente el manubrio del auto, volviendo a cambiar en un movimiento la palanca de velocidades hasta alcanzar la tercera, encaminando su auto hacia su nuevo destino.

_No obstante, Hao se encontraba nervioso aunque no lo aparentara, sabía controlar sus emociones tras una mascara de seguridad indescriptible. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía angustiado frente a una persona en particular, odiaba sentirse vulnerable bajo situaciones que no estaban en su control. _

Hao volvió a poner atención en el auto descubriendo que se habían detenido frente a un semáforo rojo que permitía el paso a los peatones que presurosos pasaban de un lado a otro mientras que distintos autos desfilaban frente ellos sin parar. Giró su rostro hacia Liam que ahora miraba frente a su auto y sin esperar a que volteara si quiera, volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la gente que andaba por la calle, volviendo a sentir cómo el auto comenzaba andar por la avenida y que presurosos algunas personas terminaban de cruzar.

_El señor Liam Diethel era un hombre diferente a cualquiera que haya conocido el joven. Le causaba frustración que lo tratara con esa delicadeza que muchas otras personas intentaron y que sin duda rechazó en seguida al no encontrar en ellos confianza. Pero ahora, no solo era eso, sino que éste hombre tenía un porte y una forma que no podía explicar. Para Hao, la expresión que el señor Diethel le mostraba, le decía muchas cosas y a la vez nada, sentía que… bueno… con certeza podría adivinar que sabía cómo manejar sus expresiones de tal forma que su aspecto físico le diera ese aire de abundante amabilidad y que lograba que las personas con las que interactuaba depositaran en seguida toda su confianza aún sin importar qué tanto lo hayan tratado en su vida. _

Asakura se estremeció cuando el señor Diethel le miró por séptima vez dentro del auto, a lo que con intensión correspondió con una sonrisa al cruzar sus miradas aparentando tranquilidad en el encuentro.

_Comenzaba a entender que Liam Diethel no era del todo claro, y que en verdad le costaba trabajo relacionarse con sujetos como él._

Volvió a perderse en ese mundo inglés que le mostraba el viaje, prestando atención en los majestuosos edificios que expresaban imperio perdiéndose en la infinidad de detalles que admiraba mientras los dejaba atrás. Se trataban de construcciones más antiguas que aún a pesar de los años, eran magníficos monumentos. Recordó entonces, el templo en Izumo, trayendo a su mente los recuerdos, principalmente aquellos que recientemente había vivido y que dolorosamente había dejado en Japón en el momento que partió a Inglaterra. Suspiró sin quererlo con añoranza, cambiando su dulce mirar en aflicción. Recordaba lo mucho que había perdido y lo poco que obtendría en Inglaterra… pero por ahora sabía que no podría dar marchas atrás e intentó reponerse de la tristeza al creer lo que podría aguardarle su nueva vida…

_pero ya no estaba tan seguro…_

- "¿Así que precisamente ahora añoras tu hogar?" – cuestionó el señor Diethel tras haber notado el cambio de animo en el niño –"esperaba que al menos pasara unas semanas".

Hao le miró con sorpresa, estaba bien que se haya permitido mostrarse un poco afligido pero no era motivo para que se burlara de esa manera. Liam sabía bien como expresarse, ni si quiera le daba pie a interpretarlo de otra forma que no sea la de preocupación por él… pero…

-"je, me descubrió" – expresó con franqueza – "Supongo que no siempre se puede estar seguro de cómo se va a reaccionar ante las circunstancias."

-"Me encanta tu forma de ser, Hao"- le dijo mirándole con una sonrisa pícara mientras conducía su auto –"Al parecer tu y yo nos vamos a entender _muy bien_, _tenlo por seguro"-_le dijo mirándole a los ojos antes de doblar hacia la esquina izquierda –"¡Anda! ¡Quita esa cara!, que no creo haberte dicho algo que te incomode".

_-"baka_" – expresó para sí rompiendo el contacto visual, llevándose un gesto sonriente de parte de Liam lo que le hizo llenarse de indignación _–"¡en verdad se pasa de listo conmigo!"_ – pensó estrujando sus dientes ante el enojo que produjeron sus palabras. Sin embargo, el peliverde supo interpretar muy bien aquel gesto.

-"Si, como supuse" – soltó al aire para su diversión sin intenciones de explicar el porqué de su comentario. Pero Hao no le miró, y no lo necesitó para darse cuenta de su enojo. –"ya se como ayudarte a sacar ese enfado" – expresó divertido con el niño –"pero para eso tendré que desviarme. Así que haremos una pequeña pausa antes de llegar" – y dicho esto el señor giró con destreza su auto en "U" y retornó hacia el lado contrario, mirando por el retrovisor hacia sus espaldas con seriedad en inspección hacia los autos de atrás y sin decir una sola palabra se mantuvo por el nuevo rumbo.

_-"Al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas. Liam Diethel es el tipo de persona a la que no se le puede leer su mente con claridad, dejándome realmente venerable a todas sus acciones. ¡Es tan irritante! ¡Es!... "-_ suspira con enfado, colocando sus ojos sobre el conductor _–"un hombre aterrador"._

-"¿A donde piensas llevarme?" –preguntó el castaño sin agrado.

-"je. Te encantará".

.

.

.

----------

.

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

El capítulo fue corto, pero estuvo bien ¿no?.

Quizás te haya decepcianado el que Lyserg y Hao no coincidan en sus clases (creaneme que también lo estoy), pero verdaderamente pienso que no todo tiene que ser como se decea: el que ambos ya vivan bajo el mismo techo es un verdadero avance y creo que las cosas se volverán más interesantes al suceder de ésta forma.

jiji...Ojalá que haya valido la desvelada. XD

.

Cuidate y te invito a que pases a la seccion de "Preguntas al lector" que se encuntra un poco más abajo.

.

- 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 -

.

+ Un agradecimiento de corazón a todas las personitas que han dejado un comentario, y a las que también siguen participando en este trabajo +

.

_**ZONA DE REVIEWS:**_

**Daisuki-kun: **¡Hola! ¡Qué alegría que vuelvas a pasar a dejar un review y lo que es aún mejor, que hayas participado en mi sección de Preguntas al lector!. Me complació leer tus respuestas, sobre todo por que pude ver que posees una gran habilidad =P. En la primera pregunta acerca de si corre peligro el cabello de Hao, lo descubrirás conforme a los siguientes capítulos (aunque he de admitir que me tienes sorprendida xD, ejem.. no dije nada). En cuanto a si Liam ha tomado la mejor decisión: ¿estás seguro? no quisiera hablar de más, pero Hao pudo haber conocido a Lyserg en cualquier momento ¿o no?, hay que recordar que ambos están en la misma escuela =) (¿Qué me dices de eso? jojo). Y en cuanto a lo que puede suceder en los siguientes capítulos, ya verás lo que tengo para esta problemática parejita =P. Como vez, éste capítulo fue la continuación del capítulo anterior, jiji, espero que te haya gustado, aunque sí creo haberte desesperado, aún más porque Hao y Lyserg no se han conocido. ¿pero que crees?, Te lo prometo el siguiente capítulo, aunque se alargue un poquito más xD. Gracias y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. ¡Cuidate y mil Gracias!

**Didboroth:** ¡Heee! ¡la primera impresión pasó la prueba! ..jojo…(lo expreso por el capítulo anterior) y claro que la intensión de mi respuesta fue esa, hacerte dudar xD, (luego sabrás por qué lo digo =s) , ejem..=). ¿Qué te parece si pasamos a comentar acerca de tus respuestas? Por su puesto que hoy quiero expresarte que eres muy intuitiva_,_ pero te diré que no tan fácil te afirmaré algo, (ya comenzarás a conocerme) esto lo hago de acuerdo al fic y para divertirte un poco: solo afirmaré lo que deba afirmar en su momento, y lo demás no diré algo _al menos_ no tan abiertamente y _otras veces_ te sembraré la duda para que visualices un campo que no has visto _y otras en cambio,_ solo para confundirte un rato, _nada más_. jiji.. ¿Qué te parece? Me gustan los juegos limpios. Bien, hubo un comentario que me llamó la atención:_"no creo que Liam se alegre del toqueteo feliz" _mmm… me encanta, jajaja… intuyo que al paso que vas descubrirás pronto de qué se trata el asunto o… _¿el reto que tengo?,_ xS ¡huy! eso no seria bueno, ¡qué meyo!…jajajaja.. No me hagas caso _por ahora_. Mmm .. pero te diré, que en serio me emociona que te hayas picado en el fic, pero advierto que esta historia no es tan… _como la crees_. ¿ya leíste mi nuevo resumen? xD. Pasando a la pregunta de su cabello: _¡ya verás!, ¡ya verás!_ ya se comentará en su momento. Ejem, por ahora me complace saber que mi cabeza es todo un mundo por que así podré sorprenderte durante los siguientes episodios, por que ¡qué respuesta la que has dado en la segunda pregunta! ¡Indiscutiblemente!. En cuanto al lemon, si lo habrá, pero me sorprende que lo desees siendo unos infantes, ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que hasta que sean grandes? (hoooooojojojo). Pero de que _habrá_, ¡habrá! _aunque no te guste la idea_. Luego veremos quien tiene la mente mas torcida al final, (te juro que la estoy preparando). Aunque no intuyas para qué, _por ahora_. Me gustan tus comentarios, me gusta la charla tanto como a tí y espero seguir disfrutando de esto, jiji. Ahora me pregunto: qué contestarás esta vez =P. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!, Muchas gracias.

.

.

* * *

.

**PREGUNTAS AL LECTOR:**

_¿a dónde creen que el señor Diethel lleve a Hao?_

_¿Cómo es el señor Diethel?_

_¿Les llegó algo que no saben cómo explicar? xD_

_¿surgió otra pregunta o duda a parte de estas? .. ¡Coméntalo!.._

_._

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-.

.

_Y_ Si quieres agregar, comentar, inventar o cuestionar algo. ¡Coméntalo!

.

Me encantará leer lo que tuvieras qué expresar xD!!

_._

.

.

_**. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	5. Bienvenido a la Familia

.

.

Una disculpa a todos aquellos que esperaban con ansias ésta capítulo; es corto, pero vale la pena.. (u.u eso creo)...

Probablemente, a partir de ahora, muchos dejen su interés y quizás muchos otros en cambio, coloquen su atención en ella.

.

¡La verdadera historia, ahora comienza!

.

* * *

**Comentarios respecto a la redacción de la narración**:

-" Lo que esta adentro, Es lo que los personajes están dialogando" –

-_"Lo que esta adentro, Es lo que está pensando el personaje que esta dialogando" _-

"_lo que esta adentro, Es lo que alguien está pensando"_

La oración como la siguiente_, es para resaltar _una expresióncuyo significado_ dependerá de su contexto._

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-. // cambio de escenario.

* * *

.

.

CAPITULO V

**Bienvenido a la Familia.**

.

.

- "Te equivocaste conmigo. ¡No puedes obligarme a que me lo lleve a la boca!." – expresó girando su rostro al romper todo contacto visual y al mismo tiempo cruzando sus brazos con un aire molesto.

-"Hacerte el indignado no te va sacar de esta. ¡Tómalo ya! ¡No te pasará nada!" – mencionó con diversión en sus palabras tras encontrarse ante el comportamiento infantil del castaño.

-"¡ja. y ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?!" – dijo colocando sus pupilas sobre Liam –"¡Podría causarme una alergia! o lo que es peor, ¡que me enferme!... ¡No!, ¡No lo haré!" - expresó con indignación.

-"Tal parece que te gusta la violencia" – afirmó con altanería.

-"¿lo harías?" – le retó con la mirada.

-"Si no me dejas otra alternativa, ¡Sí!" – expuso con severidad logrando que Hao se mostrara inconforme – "Soy muy persuasivo cuando se trata de conseguir algo; así que hasta que lo hayas probado me podrás decir que no te gustó, mientras, no te aceptaré un NO" – manifestó esperando a que reaccionara pero a cambio el chico le miró con una mueca que reflejó soberbia –"Te lo diré solo un vez Hao. No tengo todo tu tiempo y esta posición es bastante incomoda. ¡Agárralo ya!"

-"Je. Que carácter el tuyo" – alegó entre dientes mientras lo tomaba con sus manos –"¿Satisfecho?"- cuestionó con burla.

Liam le miró de forma pícara mientras que el otro observaba lo que tenía entre sus manos –"Pruébalo" – le ordenó.

Hao frunció el seño.

-" ¿Que no sabes que me estoy llenando de valor?. ¡Esta cosa es asquerosa! No pienso llevármelo a la boca sin antes estar seguro"

-"¿Seguro? ¡¿Te estas burlando de mi?!" – cuestionó molesto por su parte.

-"No" – aceptó divertido –"pero está bien"- dijo sin mucho afán –"será mejor que no te acostumbres a hacerme esto."

El peliverde rió ante su comentario, y con una sonrisa descarada, dijo:

-"Sé que te encantará"

Hao entonces le miró a los ojos mostrándose intranquilo, tal vez y le gustaba y la pura idea no le era nada grata. Al tener puestos sus ojos sobre los ojos de su padre postizo, observó que estaban puestos en él, analizó pues su brillo encontrando en ellos satisfacción, lo que le animó un poco.

Al fin Liam se rió de una manera maliciosa esperando el momento en que el chico colocara sus labios sobre su textura delicada, y sin hacerlo esperar, miró cómo Hao tomó uno de sus mechones que adornaban sobre su rostro pasándolo delicadamente por detrás de su oreja y tras inclinar su cuerpo un poco, aquel lado que no aseguró resbalaron sus cabellos por delante dándole un toque mas sensual, y sin haberlo reparado, sus labios se acercaron abriéndose ligeramente entre ellos, permitiendo el paso de su lengua, aquella con la que hizo contacto: presionando, deslizando y derritiendo levemente hasta capturar entre sus labios la superficie mas elevada y tras succionar un poco, terminó por probarlo recobrando su postura recta mientras que sus labios eran recorridos por su lengua.

- "No sabe tan mal" – dijo volviendo a llevarse a la boca aquella superficie que lamió con delicadeza, girando sobre su tronco un par de veces antes de concluir – "Jamás había probado algo como esto" – dijo mirándole a los ojos con agrado.

- "Si quieres más, con toda confianza" –invitó satisfecho obteniendo como respuesta la sonrisa del menor. Pero tras mirarle en aquella placentera escena cuestionó con malicia- "¿En verdad es tu primera vez?"

Hao hizo una mueca formando media sonrisa al mirar de lado hacia la mesa y sin intensiones de colocarle la importancia requerida, sencillamente le miró esta vez de manera inofensiva, desprendiendo de sus labios un - "Si" – y sin restricción alguna, volvió a lamer en un círculo toda la superficie hasta posarse sobre su textura, mordisqueando un poco con sus labios juguetones.

-"Al menos sabes lamer" – afirmó con una mirada lasciva mientras le observaba cada acto, cada rose de sus labios.

Hao se hastió al escucharlo hablar tan deliberadamente, sus palabras lomolestaron y mostró un aspecto de interrogación y disgusto como respuesta a su mirada. Pero Liam sólo se limitó en reír al percatarse del error y tras sentarse en el sillón frente a él, colocó sus manos sobre la mesa. – "Oh, disculpa. Mis intensiones no eran incomodarte con mis comentarios" – dijo con tranquilidad exhibiendo una postura de franqueza - "A lo que me refiero es que muchos hubiesen preguntado cómo comerlo."

-"ah.. eso" – manifestó con simpleza, aparentando ignorancia de la situación al prestar su atención en las manos del señor Diethel –"Se debe a que mi hermano le encanta saborearlo."

-"¿Tu hermano?" – preguntó ante su asombro –"¿observas a tu hermano cuando lo hace?" – cuestionó esta vez con un tono curioso, capturando los ojos del menor.

-"Bueno, en realidad no es que lo observe"– explicó –"El intenta muchas veces convencerme, pero…. Las cosas dulces no son lo mío".

-"Pero te gustó ¿no?".

-"Sabe delicioso, pero no me lo terminaré".

-"ya verás que si" – aclaró – "pero explícame una cosa" –pidió mientras observaba al chico dudoso en probarlo una vez mas. Liam estaba seguro que en eso tenía algo de culpa.

-"¿Si?" – cuestionó al no escuchar la pregunta.

-"Si dices que tu hermano no pudo convencerte ¿porqué lo estás comiendo ahora?. Lo digo por que pudiste negarte y punto."

-"por que es diferente" – explicó sin importancia, perdiendo su mirada en la textura que se derretía.

-"¿diferente?; diferente ¿en qué sentido?" – cuestionó curioso, capturando otra vez su atención.

-"El…." – intento decir, haciendo un lado la mirada del señor por unos segundos –"Mi padre así lo ha preferido" – expuso mientras miró de lado, justo donde un hombre compraba un helado y se lo extendía a su hijo.

-"¿te lo prohibió?" – cuestionó con extrañeza.

-"Algo así" – dijo con insignificancia.

-"¡por favor! ¡Eso es ridículo!" – alegó molesto, logrando que Hao le mirara con pasmo –"¡Un helado no le hace daño a nadie!" - alegó con voz fuerte capturando la atención de sus vecinos cuando silenció el lugar.

Asakura parpadeó varias veces mientras observaba la actitud del mayor, cerró finalmente sus parpados tras enlozar una sonrisa. –"De todos modos no quería seguirle el vicio" – expresó abriendo sus ojos una vez más cuando trajo los recuerdos a su memoria –"no sabe qué tanto le encantan" – susurró en un solo aliento con cierto aire a nostalgia.

La estancia volvió a tener el ruido normal del lugar, dando a entender que las personas reanudaban sus conversaciones. Liam suspiró entonces, intentando controlar su enfado.

- "a cualquier niño le pasa" – le dijo en un tono tranquilo logrando capturar sus ojos en un encuentro con los suyos.

-"No para mí"- replico sereno.

-"Pues ve haciéndote a la idea de que aquí crearás el hábito. A mi hijo le encanta y siempre viene a comprar un helado"

Hao se limitó en delinear un sonrisa en respuesta colocando su atención en el helado que ya había perdido la forma estética que había tenido, y sin mucho afán lo elevó tras colocar su codo sobre la mesa que tenía frente a él, mientras con la otra mano robaba con su dedo parte de la suavidad de la textura fría, llevándoselo a la boca, y tras terminar, volvió a bajar el helado casi a la altura de la mesa -"¿tres mosqueteros? ¿eso es una nieve?" – cuestionó curioso cuando le miró.

-"Así es, le fascina por sus dos sabores favoritos agregado con un toque de caramelo" – expresó riendo en el último momento cuando recordaba una escena caprichosa de su hijo al provocar su enfado tras haberle comprado de otro sabor, pero luego su expresión cambió a una confundida que no le importó resaltarla cuando preguntó –"Aguarda, ¿cómo supiste cuál era su preferido?".

-"yo..." – soltó perplejo _–"¡demonios!"_ –maldijo mientras desviaba la mirada buscando alguna respuesta que le permitiera excusarse, colocando sus ojos causalmente en dirección a la lista de helados que se exhibía al público. –"Lo leí".

-"¿lo leíste?" – cuestionó girando sus ojos en dirección al exhibidor de helados.

-"Si, es realmente curioso. Sin querer atiné"

-"oh, entonces solo preguntaste" – dijo con asombro- "mmm… que astuto" – mencionó observándolo con detenimiento. Por alguna razón presentía que le ocultaba algo aún si su versión fue la más certera. –"¿nos vamos?"

-"Claro" – asintió sereno.

-"¿vas a querer otro?"

-"Agradezco la invitación, pero es demasiado dulce para un rato" – le explicó mientras miraba el recipiente que contenía su helado con decepción.

-"Veo que no te lo has terminado, todavía te queda un poco más de la mitad"

-"En verdad estoy satisfecho" – le explicó mientras miraba hacia el aparador una vez más.

-"Eres realmente extraño, cualquiera lo disfrutaría hasta el grado de pedir otro, pero tu…"

-"Tampoco deseo acostumbrarme" – aceptó con sencillez en su voz cuando le habló mirándole a los ojos.

-"Ah, entiendo; pero ya verás que pronto caerás solito" –dijo levantándose de su lugar –"entonces es tiempo de irnos" – le expresó mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida con paso moderado.

-"ok".- dijo saliendo de su asiento siguiéndole en su camino, pero antes, se desvió un poco para tirar en el cesto de basura el resto del helado que no comió y volvió a reanudar el trayecto hacia la salida mirando al pie de ella al señor Liam quien tenía la puerta abierta impidiendo con su mano a ser cerrada, mientras permitía amablemente el paso a una señora que iba acompañada de sus dos hijas que terminó de agradecerle cuando ingresó. Liam miró al joven que se encontraba de pie frente a él a escaso dos metros y con un gesto amable, pidió que saliera y tras de él, dejó de hacer presión en la puerta permitiendo ser cerrada. Caminaron entonces en dirección al auto que se encontraba ubicado en el estacionamiento del local, se escuchó sonar la alarma dando a entender que se había liberado el seguro de las puertas, y sin decir una sola palabra, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares frente a la puerta del auto.

Hao tomó la manija y escuchó como Liam le interrumpió.

-"No olvides ponerte el cinturón"

Y luego, abrió y cerró la puerta tras su ingreso; a lo que el niño asintió realizando las mismas acciones para entrar.

.

.

Tomó el cinturón y lo abrochó, observando que Liam ya lo tenía puesto y que el auto tenía encendido el motor.

-"¿todo listo?"

-"si" – dijo extrañado por la pregunta.

Y como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos:

-"¿necesitas que te lleve algún lado antes de llegar a lo que será tu nuevo hogar?" – cuestionó interesado mientras extraía un disco de una pequeña carpeta y lo colocaba sobre la entrada del sterio.

-"no en realidad"

-"Bien, ya no perderemos tiempo" – dejo con simpleza haciendo un movimiento rutinario con la palanca de velocidades –"¿te gusta alguna clase en particular de música?" – cuestionó mientras subía el volumen esta vez.

-"No conozco la música inglesa" – aceptó con sinceridad, comenzando a oír el sonido de una melodía alegre que reinó el interior del auto.

-"¿Qué me dices de la música clásica instrumental?" – cuestionó con curiosidad sin despegar sus ojos del rostro del chico quien rió al escuchar la primer melodía de su disco.

-"Conoce de música Liam" – expresó embelezado con la sinfonía de Mozart "Eine kleine Nachtmusik" una pequeña tonada nocturna. -"Me alegra que te guste. Entonces, ¡andando!" – dijo encantado en el sonido mientras hizo andar el auto reanudando el camino que había dejado atrás. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían llegado a la casa del Señor hace 10 minutos y ahora Asakura se encontraba en espera justo dentro del auto hasta que su tutor le diera la orden de salir. Esto último provocó que comenzara a sentirse ansioso, pues si pensaba llegar y ser presentado sin mayores honores, ahora sabía que el señor Diethel había entrado con el propósito de reunir a su familia en la sala para darle la bienvenida, pero por ahora no tenía más diversión que mirar sus alrededores mientras aguardaba.

Inspeccionó entonces cada detalle del nuevo hogar. La vivienda había sido construida con estilo gregoriano con piedra labrada, una hermosa mansión para su gusto. Recordaba entonces, la entrada de la misma y cómo se veía desde la distancia, si no mal calculaba la mansión pudiera estar asentada sobre 1.4 hectáreas de terreno, suficientes como para construir una clínica lo suficientemente amplia para cumplir con todos los servicios y un tanto más para ser rodeada de grandes jardines como decoración. A la entrada de la mansión, una verja de hierro forjado anunciaba que habían entrado en los "dominios de la familia Diethel" y a través de un amplio camino que accede a la fachada semicircular, se llegaba a la entrada de la mansión.

Volvió admirar la construcción de piedra, podría juzgar por la apariencia, que la piedra con que se había construido las paredes añadía más encanto, aun si cabe mencionar que al entorno la rodeaba un jardín de un verde precioso. Podría imaginar lo que aguardaba por detrás donde su vista no podía llegar: senderos, un lago y tal vez un pequeño puente; no podía pasar en su imaginación una piscina con un estilo similar al de la mansión. – "Veremos luego que tanto acerté" – se dijo, rompiendo el silencio que le rodeaba.

El señor Diethel al fin apareció desde la entrada principal seguido de 2 mujeres que vestían de manera uniformada al ser parte de la servidumbre. Cuando llegó al pie de la puerta del copiloto, la abrió en seguida invitándolo a que saliera del auto tras brindarle su mano en apoyo haciéndole sentir como un ser delicado al que requería de atenciones. Esto incomodó a Hao, denegando la ayuda al salir del auto del señor con ese porte tan propio del chico. El señor Liam Diethel mostró un gesto de insatisfacción al haber recibido el rechazo del menor, pero luego, reparó su disgusto al entender el por qué de su proceder. Liberó la cajuela del auto, y en seguida volvió su rostro en dirección de amabas muchachas – "Hágame el favor de llevar las maletas dentro de la casa. Espero no volver a repetir las indicaciones" – expuso con una voz autoritaria haciendo a un lado su trato amable al dirigirse a ellas, las que de manera silenciosa se movilizaron al escuchar la orden dada encaminándose por detrás del mercedes.

.

"_Un trato algo extraño para tratarse de dos mujeres que atendían al hogar de una familia"_

_.  
_

– "Hao" – mencionó con un tono menos severo esta vez – "Ven, acompáñame a la sala" – pidió con amabilidad al mirarle dulcemente. El chico Asakura respondió a su petición, encaminándose junto a Liam como lo pedía. Entonces, pasó su mano por su espalda como si guiara al menor a su paso.

Accedieron a través de unas puertas macizas de roble que la precedía una terraza impresionante de piedra. Su interior era una continuación de la historia que se respira en su exterior, adornado con paredes con paneles de madera, esculturas de decoración y unas escaleras que llevaba a la planta alta en un acabado original cuyo material era el de mármol como el piso.

Tras pasar por un pasillo repleto de detalles deslumbrantes de arte y artesanía, se llegaría a un amplio salón de visitas adornado con una chimenea de gran tamaño, a un salón más privado y acogedor; luego, si se continuaba el pasillo: al estudio, así como a la cocina.

Ahora, Hao se encontraba parado frente a la familia del señor Liam justo al pie de la entrada del salón de visitas. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo lo traicionó al mostrarse nervioso, y se fastidió por eso; era extraño que en un día para otro se sintiera inseguro cuando se caracterizaba de ser un joven libre de temores. Nunca se había permitido mostrarse turbado por algún tipo de situación, aún menos si las personas que le rodeaban eran ajenas a él. Sin embargo, estaba ahí, sintiendo lo que todo niño de su edad pudiera experimentar en su caso. Pero, observando un poco su situación, sentía que era válido que se mostrara vulnerable, después de todo, _sí lo estaba,_ _por más que intentara aparentar que todo lo tenía bajo control_.

Siendo honesto, podría decir que estaba en un lugar ajeno al suyo junto a una familia que no le pertenecía, involucrado con personas a la que jamás había visto, y que ahora, por cuestiones de la vida, su familia no mostraría interés por él y mucho menos contaría con su propia administración financiera como para depender de él mismo.

.

"_¿que niño no saldría aterrado?" _

_-_ _-_

"_Al menos hasta ahora, no era su situación"_ . . .

.

Los parientes del señor Liam Diethel se encontraban de pie frente al nuevo joven: Lyserg frente a su madre, la que posó sus manos sobre sus hombros en protección al mirar las presencia de ambas personas frente a ellos.

- "¡Familia!" – anunció el señor Diethel a una distancia considerable –"He aquí al nuevo miembro de la familia, su nombre es: Hao Asakura"- expresó con ímpetu, soltando a Hao para acercarse a su esposa en búsqueda de una expresión suya.

- "Liam" – rompió su silencio la encantadora dama frente a sus ojos, cautivada y mirando con detenimiento al nuevo niño, quien a la vez había fijado sus ojos en ella, provocando un choque de miradas; como en busca de una respuesta, y sonrió.

La señora Diethel se encontraba admirada de encontrarse frente a un joven que denotaba clase. Intuía que se trataba de un niño, pero a pesar de eso atraía su figura, daba un aire más maduro para su edad y a su opinión, era un chico bastante guapo y vivaz. Ya podría imaginarlo en clases con Lyserg y tras haberlo hecho dejó volar un poco su imaginación; pero comenzó ha aterrarle al presentir que se trataría de un _don Juan_,

.

"_¡¿qué cosas podría mostrar éste chico a su bebe?!"_

_.  
_

El pequeño Lyserg en cambio, sintió cómo su cuerpo fue invadido por un escalofrío y el temor en el instante en que lo vio entrar, en su interior creció el rechazo por completo en ese preciso momento, lo miró con cinismo a los ojos, sabía muy bien lo que implicaba que el chico estuviera en casa; ser desplazado por un extraño que posiblemente se robe la atención de sus papás, pero sobre todo de su papá; _-"¡Cómo pude ser tan tonto para no darme cuenta antes!"_ – se replicó así mismo. Ahora sabía que todo parecería como si se tratara de una guerra, "_una"_ que comenzaría en su propia casa, en donde el premio sería la atención y el cariño de Liam, su padre.

.

"_¡¿a caso podría olvidar las palabras de orgullo con la que habló de él al llegar a casa?"_

_.  
_

"_¿Aquellas que le hicieron sentirse desplazado y herido al escucharlas?"_

_.  
_

"_¡No!, ¡no podría! En ese momento supo que aquel niño era el hijo que su padre siempre quiso"_

_.  
_

Se acercó a Hao lentamente, escuchándose solamente el sonido de sus pasos por el salón, y cuando se encontró frente al extraño, o mejor dicho al recogido como comenzaba a llamarle muy en sus pensamientos, dijo:

–"Hola" – saludó en cortesía al hacerse notar –"mmm…_ ¿_cómo dijiste que te llamabas?.... _¿Hao Asakura?"_- cuestionó mostrándole su poco aprecio creídamente, así que Asakura respondió como retándolo:

–"Si así es. ¿Y tu eres?" – expresó barriendo con la mirada para minimizarlo. Más Lyserg sonrió.

– "me llamo Lyserg Diethel" - le extendió la mano en un gesto de amistad el cual Hao se vio obligado a corresponder; entonces volvió a sonreír, ésta vez en un gesto de vencedor y fue en ese momento cuando lo jala fuertemente a sus brazos, aparentando ser tan solo un fuerte y tierno abrazo, entonces el pequeño de ojos verdes aprovechó y susurrándole a su oído, dijo: - "Ni creas que te robaras el amor de mis padres, _mosquita muerta_, _solo eres un recogido_".

Hao deseó complacerse al susurrarle también algunas palabras deleitantes a su orgullo luego de haber escuchado su ofensa, pero tan solo calló, creyó que era lo mejor, decidiendo separarse.

Al mirar la conmovedora escena frente a ellos, los padres de Lyserg mirándolos, dijeron:

- "Mira, que bien se la están llevando los niños, ¿no crees?. Se la pasarán bien." –anunció Liam a su esposa al tomarla con cariño entre sus brazos.

-"Sí, parece que al final las cosas han sido mejor de lo que había imaginado".

-"Ya verás cómo Hao será para Lyserg un hermano"

-"Claro. Nos llevaremos como los grandes hermanos que no somos" – anunció el ojiverde a sus padres para hacer mas divertido el juego, demostrándole a Hao quién es el que tiene el poder.

-"¡Exacto!" – intervino Hao al elevar su voz mientras se aproximó a Lyserg a darle un abrazo como si mostrara cariño - "mi _casi _pequeño hermanito" – concluyó dándole varias palmaditas en la espalda provocando que el pequeño verde se molestara.

-"¡Oh!, ¡qué gesto tan dulce, Hao! ¡Eres muy lindo!" – expresó la joven mujer.

-"Ven, acércate!" – le expresó Liam por su parte –"Mi hijo Lyserg ya se presentó, así que quiero presentarte a mi amada esposa, _la señora Jean de Diethel_" – dijo con voz dulce al pronunciar su nombre, tomando los labios de ella en un beso para luego volver su mirada en su invitado; fue entonces que el nuevo muchacho mostró un saludo japonés, haciendo que la dama sonriera con encanto. – "Quiero que la veas más que como una señora, una madre para ti, después de todo, el que vivas ahora con nosotros te hace miembro de la familia".

-"Gracias" – dijo Asakura.

_S_in embargo, unas pequeñas manos capturaron la cintura de su madre_._

_.  
_

_A Lyserg no le había agradado la idea de compartir, más aún, si esa persona era Hao._

_.  
_

-"Como vez, somos una familia unida" – explicó solemne el señor Liam cuando su hijo se acercó a ellos.

Pero Hao sonrió disimulando su mueca irónica -"No hay lugar a dudas, _son una familia ejemplar_" – concluyó al aire en un tono mordaz.

.

.

.

.

.

.------------------

¡Wah! No pude evitar en crear una escena Así.

.

.

_¡DEJA lo que te nazca XD! ¡Deja un Review!  
_

- 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 -

.

.

.

_**ZONA DE REVIEWS:**_

_**.  
**_

**ULTIMAMENTE mis ideas van y vienen, logrando cambiar escenas que tenía muy bien arraigadas por otras, la historia surge como tiene que ir, pero, mi inspiración no llega, jeje.. hize lo que pude xD. Disculpen la demora.**

**Didboroth:** xD, creo que esta vez cometí lo que se conoce "arranque de caballo bueno". La verdad es que las vacaciones eran para aprovecharse. ¿o no?. Aun sigo impresionada de que siga siendo de tu agrado, quizás por que aún no he escrito algo para que suceda lo contrario, jeje. Bueno, espero entonces que seas de mente abierta, porque realmente puede decirse que aquí comienza la historia..mmm… y saber que estudias psicología me pone a pensar en muuuchas cosas, pero ni modo, dije que escribiría esto u.u…(** me uno a eso de la torcido y jodio...Al rato cuando me juzguen no me sorprenderé..jojo). En cuanto al toqueteo feliz …. mmmm….digamos que…. algunas escenas ya fueron redactadas, quizás por eso mi motivación se fue,(xD se esfumó por que ya escribí lo que quería escribir). Ahora solo faltan las escenas que los llevan ahí, de todos modos pienso concluir "el precio de la traición" (eto.. creo que no es momento para pensar en su final). Pasando a las preguntas, mmm.. ¿A dónde llevaron a Hao? ¡Pues a comprar un helado!, aunque me gustó mucho lo de llevarlo a la embajada Japonesa. (¡qué respuesta!, me hiciste reír un largo rato). En cuanto a ¿cómo es el señor Diethel?-- jajaja, agradezco no ser abogado, no es mi bocación, lo que me complicará un poco al crear la historia, pero nada que no pueda resolver. En cuanto a tu respuesta ¿crees haber acertado? "Es padre de Lyserg"; hombre al que ve con idolatría. Jojo.. bueno me queda decir que, aunque esta vez no haya hecho "preguntas al lector" espero alguno de tus comentarios. Me encanta leer tus hipótesis. xD. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Daisuki-kun: **¡Hola! Creo que fallé al decir que se alargaría el capitulo, lo que sí se alargó fue el tiempo de publicación; disculpa, no fue intencional pero la verdad es que no tenía motivación, y es que algunas escenas que quería escribir con ansias por ser fundamentales en la historia, ya las he avanzado, solo falta que encamine a los personajes. (jiji). Gracias por el review, y ojala puedas escribir un comentario por éste capitulo, ¿qué te pareció?, espero poder leer tu comentario. ¡adiosín!.

.

.

._  
_

- 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 -

.

.

.

¡¿preguntas! ?

¡¿Sugerencias?!xD

¡Peticiones! (mmm.. no prometo nada, pero puede que me convenzan =)).

'¿unas palabras que me regales?"

jaja..

¡Teclea lo que se te ocurra!

¡La primera palabra!.xD

.

.

.

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

.

.

.

.


	6. Caprichos

.

.

¡Hola! Disculpa la tardanza, de veras que no fue intensional, aun mas en estos días que estoy en exámen.

¡Pero al fin ya lo subí! xP.

.

Jamás había dedicado un capitulo pero siempre hay una primera vez:

"Este capítulo es dedicado a todas las personitas que mostraron inquietud por la aparición de cierto personaje que ya sabrán de quien hablo, de igual manera, es una dedicación especial para: Mitsuki Asakura, quien desde antes de darle nacimiento a la misma, abogó por él"

.

Espero sea de su agrado .^^

* * *

**Comentarios respecto a la redacción de la narración**:

-" Lo que esta adentro, Es lo que los personajes están dialogando" –

-_"Lo que esta adentro, Es lo que está pensando el personaje que esta dialogando" _-

"_lo que esta adentro, Es lo que alguien está pensando"_

La oración como la siguiente_, es para resaltar _una expresión cuyo significado_ dependerá de su contexto._

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-. // cambio de escenario.

* * *

.

.

PD: En el texto aparecerán un agregado (1) o (2), no es necesario que lo lean en el momento, _pero sí les pido que lo lean al final del capítulo_.

.

Comenzamos!!!

* * *

.

.

.

.

CAPITULO VI

**"Caprichos"**

.

.

Luego de que Liam presentó a Hao como el nuevo miembro de la familia, había decido en que aquello se volviera una agradable platica entre ellos.

- "¿Qué les parece si pasamos a sentarnos?" – expresó el abogado gustoso del momento.

- "Me parece buena idea, cielo" – respondió la señora Jean, invitando tanto a Hao como a su hijo a que accedieran a la petición.

-"No creo poder acompañarlos" – interrumpió el pequeño Lyserg al acercarse junto a sus padres quienes se dirigían al sillón más amplio, mirando al nuevo chico solo por un instante.

-"¿Por que no?" – cuestionó la señora Diethel.

-"Recuerda que hoy espero contactarme con, ya sabes, mi excompañero de la escuela"

-"Lo recuerdo muy bien, tesoro" – le dijo con serenidad al sentarse junto a su esposo – "Pero no tiene porqué ser en este preciso momento." – afirmó seria.

-"Si, lo sé, pero…"

-"Lyserg, es importante que te encuentres presente en la primera reunión con Hao, no quiero comenzar a sospechar que no te agrada".

-"No mami, _para nada_" – le dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-"Quizás" – contestó la dama –"Pero si quieres mi permiso, no te cuesta nada que esperar un momento".

Lyserg reflexionó sus palabras y al no encontrar mejor alternativa, contestó -"de acuerdo" – , mirando de reojo al castaño.

.

"_él ya había encontrado su lugar frente a sus padres"  
_

.

En cambio, la señora Diethel miró complacida a su hijo, para ella era normal que Lyserg quisiera estar presente al encuentro con aquel amiguito suyo, después de todo, él partió lejos de Inglaterra luego de medio año de haber iniciado sus clases el ciclo anterior. No obstante,_ se mostró inconforme con la similitud que encontró en los dos muchachos, mas no era algo que debiera colocar su atención; también sabía de la gran diferencia entre ellos: Éste venía de intercambio, en cambio el otro visitaba Londres cuando su familia residía en la ciudad por un largo tiempo. Un punto bastante extraño. Pero por ahora lo único que comprendía era que el nuevo chico era un prodigio ante los ojos de su esposo cuando dio por enterado sus razones por traerlo a casa._

-"Hao, ¿gustas un te? ¿un vaso con agua fresca?, ¿una limonada?, ¿una soda?" – cuestionó la mujer con un gesto dulce.

-"no, en este momento estoy bien, gracias" – le denegó la invitación amablemente.

-"Se ve que eres un niño educado" – mencionó la dama al mirarle de reojo, habían muchos pensamientos que desfilaban en su mente a las que habría qué contemplar, se cruzó de piernas para sentirse mas cómoda y dijo –"seré honesta Hao" – hizo una pausa al decidir tocar el punto más importante que necesitaba tratar con él. – "No tolero a otros niños" – le dijo con cierta severidad en su voz –"En ésta casa es intolerante que Lyserg invite a sus amigos sin que antes los haya presentado, sólo así puedo dar mi consentimiento" – le expresó mostrándose inflexible esta vez, mas hizo una pauta antes de continuar: –"pero veo en ti algo diferente, espero no recibir sorpresas".

-"¿Siempre es así, _mi señora_?" – cuestionó Asakura con una voz seductora.

-"¿así cómo?" – cuestionó confundida, sin entenderlo.

Liam los miró con interés, mientras Lyserg aguardó silencio para escuchar las estupideces que diría su _compañerito_. Más Hao, de la manera más cautivante, soltó una leve carcajada y dijo:

–"Mil disculpas si la ofendí, pero le encuentro gran parecido a mi madre".

- "¿a tu madre?" – cuestionó admirada y luego en un tono dulce, preguntó: – "¿como es ella?".

- "ella, _es un mujer ejemplar_".

-"¡Qué dulce eres!" – le sonrió encantada.

Liam llevó su mano sobre la de su esposa, sonriendo en el momento en que se encontraron sus miradas, y luego, al mirar al castaño, dijo:

– "Ya que tocaste el tema, ¿Por qué no nos hablas de tu familia?"

-"¿de mi familia?" – cuestionó mostrando su inconveniente al respecto, mas se relajó permitiendo aceptar su propuesta y con ese mismo aire enigmático que le caracterizaba, preguntó –"¿Qué es lo que le interesa saber?"

-"Bueno, ¿Por qué no nos platicas de cómo es?" – sugirió mientras miraba a Lyserg, para luego volver sus atenciones al castaño.

- "Es" – pausó –"tradicionalista, se apega mucho a sus costumbres"

- "¿A sus costumbres?" – resaltó lo anunciado –"Eso es bueno ¿verdad Jean?"

Ella sonrió y dijo:

-"¡Claro que sí!, no hay nada mejor que las costumbres de familia. ¿Tu familia es grande?"

-"No" – dijo observando cómo la mujer sonreía –"Está formada por seis miembros"

-"¿Seis miembros?" – expresó admirada de su declaración –"Entonces, se trata de una familia grande" – le afirmó.

- "Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposa" – intervino Liam por su parte – "Cuatro hijos son demasiados para una familia."

No obstante, Hao sonrió traviesamente.

- "Hablo de mis dos abuelos maternos, de mi madre y mi padre, y un hermano: mi hermano Yoh Asakura."

- "Ha, ya veo" – expresó el abogado con serenidad.

Mas la señora Jean, inquieta, se inclinó levemente hacia Liam, su esposo, obteniendo su atención:

-"¿Te fijaste amor, que al único que nombró fue a Yoh?" – cuestionó la mujer con cierta voz sutil.

Él la miró, contemplando sus palabras con exquisitez, y volviendo a su invitado, cuestionó-"¿Tienes problemas con tu familia?"

-"mmm. ¿cómo se lo explico?" – comentó con mesura –"Mi madre, Keiko Asakura, no habla mucho con nosotros, quiero decir, con mi hermano y conmigo. Generalmente se encuentra fuera de casa y acompaña a mi padre en todos sus viajes. Son pocas las veces cuando ella pasa un tiempo junto a nosotros, el trabajo que ella realiza dentro de los labores familiares se lo prohíben".

-"Disculpa que te interrumpa" – pidió el señor Diethel con informidad, logrando que su cuerpo se inclinara hacia delante al encontrar interés –"pero ¿cómo es eso que se lo prohíben?"

- "Ella es una miko"- comentó – "una sacerdotisa del santuario de la familia Asakura. Quizás el término les sonará extraño, pero son tradiciones de nuestra familia".

- "mmm, ya veo" – expresó reflexivo recargándose una vez mas sobre el respaldo del mueble. En ese momento, una joven de cabellos rizados de un color café obscuro pidió permiso de acercarse para colocar sobre la mesa del centro una jarra de agua de chía que Hao encontró extraña, y tras llenar a tres cuartos a cuatro vasos de cristal, se alejó pidiendo esta vez el consentimiento del señor Liam para retirarse, el cual le fue concedido. Tomó el señor Diethel entonces uno de los vasos de cristal sobre la mesita de centro, y con él invitó a su amada señora a la bebida, la que negó elegantemente con un gesto, al igual que lo hicieron su hijo y el nuevo joven; y con intensiones de disfrutar de una rica agua fresca, bebió y luego agregó – "¿a qué religión perteneces?" – cuestionó con formalidad, dejando el vaso de cristal sobre la mesita derecha de su lado del sillón.

- "No pertenezco a una religión en concreto, es más a un tipo de tendencia espiritual".

-"¿puedes decirnos de qué se trata?" – cuestionó haciendo un simple movimiento de cejas.

-"No me gustaría entrar en detalles, por lo menos no ahora".

Liam le miró inconforme ante su respuesta, pero luego agregó:

–"Comprendo, creo que tocar el tema sería un poco presuroso" – hizo una pausa –"entonces, háblanos de tu padre".

-"Mi padre…"– pausó para exhalar aire –"Mi padre por tradición familiar, es .." – se detuvo haciendo una mueca divertida como si intentara recordar algo –"disculpen, mi inglés no es lo bastante bueno" – se excusó mientras callaba durante unos segundos, respirando para relajarse un poco.

-"no te preocupes" – comentó Liam muy divertido al observarlo, recordando al momento, que su lenguaje propio no era precisamente el inglés(1), así que al igual que su familia, rieron un poco.

.

"_Sin embargo,_

_hablar de su padre era lo último que Hao hubiera querido hacer… _

… _tenía que relajarse antes de que ambos señores notaran su perturbación."_

.

Una voz que se había mantenido ausente en ese tiempo, sorprendió:

-"¿Para qué viniste si no conoces el idioma?" – soltó Lyserg sin cuidado.

Sus padres le miraron con sorpresa, descalificando su acción con la mirada.

Hao mostró un gesto burlón ante esto, llenando a Lyserg de indignación.

-"No le hagas caso a mi hijo, puede parecerte insensible con sus comentarios pero en realidad no sabe como expresar su sentimientos. Es muy tímido" – le dijo Jean amorosamente, logrando que su hijo se mostrara vergonzoso con sus palabras, evitando la mirada de Asakura.

- "¿_Cuánto tiempo más tenía que soportar la situación?" – _cuestionó para sí en sus adentros.

_S_in embargo su madre simplemente dijo: –"por favor continua".

-"Claro que sí" – dijo el castaño, ignorando los pensamientos de desprecio que recibía del menor. – "Como decía, el pilar de la Familia Asakura la representa mi padre Mikihisa, asumiendo la responsabilidad de Soul Computer Corporation, una compañía de productos electrónicos que le impide permanecer en el hogar no más que mi madre"- expresó con neutralidad en su voz –"Así que pude decirse que son mis dos abuelos: Kino y Yohmei Asakura quienes se encargan de nuestro cuidado."

-"¿De ellos reciben educación?" – cuestionó la dama extrañada.

-"Sí, podría decirse que así es".

- "Ya he oído hablar de la empresa" – anunció por su parte el señor Diethel –"He oído que pronto se fusionará con otra compañía la que ahora no recuerdo el nombre".

Hao le mostró a su tutor una mirada que habló de su inconveniente:

- "no me gusta afirmar nada que yo no intervenga directamente".

A lo que Liam figuró media sonrisa en sus labios:

- "Supongo que es lo mas prudente" – le expresó aparentando indiferencia en el asunto, mas sin embargo su mirada fue penetrante como si quisiera encontrar una verdad a través de sus ojos.

-"¡¿Hasta cuando me obligarán a escuchar esta conversación tan aburrida?!" – cuestionó Lyserg con desesperación, logrando que sus padres le miraran con desconcierto. –"no veo porqué imaginar cómo es la familia de" – dijo humillando con la mirada al que se refería al hablar, evitando que sus palabras fueran despreciables a los oídos de su madre –"de Hao" – soltó al fin.

-"¿te molesta?" – cuestionó aquella mujer.

Lyserg suspiró derrotado, si quería ganar en esta pelea contra el castaño tendría que ser más inteligente, _de algún modo había encontrado la mejor forma de regresarlo de donde vino._

-"Podemos ir a Japón, así podríamos conocer a su familia" –soltó en un sonido tan relajado y dulce, que logró que los dientes de Hao friccionaran entre ellos.

-"¿estas diciendo que quieres ir a Japón?" – cuestionó por su parte el señor Liam.

-"si" – dijo al enlozar una encantadora sonrisa hacia sus padres.

Hao desprendió de sus labios un leve sonido arrogante.

.

.

"_Debía admitirlo, aquel chico de tendencias hermafrodita tenía las suficientes agallas de retarlo"._

.

.

Un leve choque de miradas anunció la próxima batalla entre los niños, por fortuna, los padres de Lyserg prestaban su atención en su hijo, de lo contrario aquella faceta del castaño les hubiera extrañado.

Lyserg rompió el contacto visual parar decir –"me aburre todo este asunto de palabras, podríamos ir y conocer a la familia".

-"Supongo que juzgarlos bajo tu propio criterio te es bastante atrayente" – declaró el de largos cabellos disfrazando como pudo la mordacidad de sus palabras.

-"Y mucho" – respondió inocente.

No obstante, el padre del pequeño ojiverde se mostró perturbado, cambió su posición en el asiento al encontrar mejor postura y finalmente habló:

-"Lyserg" – dijo al hacer una pequeña pausa –"Hasta donde recuerdo no te había interesado salir de Inglaterra" – explicó –"Te conozco lo suficiente como para que me salgas con que simplemente quieres ir" – le dijo, esforzándose por ocultar su disgusto. En ocasiones su hijo podría ser demasiado obstinado, por no decir caprichoso.

-"¡Quiero ir!" – le dijo –"Él viene de Japón, un lugar al que desconozco"

-"Hay otros lugares de los cuales desconoces también" –le alegó sin mucha amabilidad.

-"Pero vivirá con nosotros" –replicó –"Y ya puedo imaginar las largas charlas de su vida en Japón, _algo bástate irritante_" – explicó con enfado.

-"Liam" - intervino esta vez su señora –"yo creo que no es mala la idea"

-"Jean, ¿estas de acuerdo en esto?" – cuestionó admirado.

-"Conoces a tu hijo; a él le desespera entrar en asuntos del que no esta enterado" – advirtió –"Además, se trata de unos días"

Liam suspiró reflexionando sus palabras. –"Supongo que tienes razón, no veo el problema si solo se tratan de unos días"

Mejor sonrisa no pudo mostrarle al castaño, Lyserg estaba seguro que Hao reconocería el poder que ejerce en sus padres. Más sin embargo, el castaño tan solo observó a la familia, aguardando el mejor momento para relucir su opinión al respecto, sabía que no era un juego, la cosa iba muy enserio y la idea no le agradaba.

Lyserg, siguió con el plan.

.

.

"_Claro, regresarlo a su país sería lo más fácil, _

_retenerlo, se necesitaría de un acto planeado que ya habría tiempo de idear"._

.

.

.

-"¡Ya se! ¡Podemos ir a Japón y pasar una agradables vacaciones antes de que comiencen las clases!"- adviertió el pequeño Lyserg actuando la conmoción que expresó a sus padres, logrando que el señor Diethel soltara una carcajada al escucharle hablar de aquel modo.

-"No sabes lo que me alegra verte así" – le dijo alegremente, mirando a su esposa que al igual que él, estaba maravillada del nuevo estado de ánimo que mostró.

-"No veo el problema de que pudiera ser mañana, sería una viaje divertido" – agregó la encantada señora Diethel a su esposo, raras veces su hijo se entusiasmaba por algo y no perdería oportunidad de complacerle.

-"¡Claro que así será!, hoy ajustaré mi agenda y mañana nos iremos de viaje"- anunció con ímpetu Liam.

El regocijo que mostró la familia descolocó al joven.

_-"¿Alguna vez has visto una familia que mime tanto a su hijo?_" – cuestionó Hao en sus adentros al observar a una familia que se organizaba de acuerdo a los deseos de Lyserg. La familia Diethel seguían conversando sobre asuntos que a Hao ya no le importaban, de hecho el que decidieran ir precisamente a Japón le perturbaba. Las cosas parecían salirse de control _¿pero qué podía hacer?._

-"¿qué tal el clima Hao? – escuchó cuestionarle el señor Liam.

- "¿Hay festivales en esta temporada?" – interrogó por su parte la mujer.

-"¿hay parques de diversiones en tu país?" – por otro lado Lyserg siguió con el juego.

Hao expresó incomodidad al no esperar que de manera repentina lo bombardearan con preguntas - "¿_a caso importa?" – _comentó irritado, recuperando su postura ante la familia – "Es interesante verlos motivados, pero puedo juzgar que la idea es precipitada."

- "¿Precipitada?" – cuestionó el señor ante su desconcierto –"¿A caso existe algún inconveniente?."

La madre de Lyserg impidió que su hijo interviniera en la conversación, el cual se vio obligado a complacer.

-"Recién llegué a la ciudad de Londres, conociendo a mi familia creerán que es un acto desesperado" – rió ante esto último, bien quedaba su argumento al hablar de él mismo.

-"Yo no lo veo así" – intervino Jean en la conversación –"¡Qué mejor forma de decirle a tus padres que estas en buenas manos!".

-"Y no lo recrimino" – le expresó –"Pero se me hace presuroso y poco común".

-"¿Entonces intentas decir que es más normal que tu familia haya enviado a su hijo a _una_ a la que desconoce?" – le respondió con una mueca irónica, algo traviesa desde la expectativa de Hao; entonces el castaño aguardó silencio durante algunos segundos conteniendo sus ganas de reírse.

Mas Liam apoyaría a la causa, interesado por sacarle la verdad:

–"¿A caso se trata de temor?, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?".

-"No es miedo, les aseguro que no" – rió un poco por eso.

Lyserg miró a su madre con reproche, necesitaba confrontarlo, mas su madre sin consideración reprimió sus deseos.

-"¿entonces?" – cuestionó la dama.

Hao sonrió complacido –"_creo que al final gané"- _meditó para si_, _mirando a Lyserg con la satisfacción en su rostro, aquella que incrédulo le contesto con un _"prueba lo que dices" _a través de sus ojos.

-"A mi familia les fue muy difícil tomar una decisión" – explicó como si se trataran de niños de cinco años a los que tenía que dar de sus razones –"Permitir que estudiara en Londres, no fue una decisión fácil, en especial para mi madre" – añadió, disfrutando de sus palabras al hablar con ese sabor de superioridad.

-"Creo entenderte a la perfección" – le expuso el señor Diethel.

-"Supongo que tiene toda la razón, Liam" – comentó por su parte la señora Diethel, a ella le hubiese sido difícil permitir que su hijo se marchara a una ciudad diferente y que luego regresara permitiendo que se alejara por segunda vez. –"Al menos debemos esperar un tiempo" – concluyó.

–"¿pero es que a caso no iremos?" – cuestionó Lyserg con amargura, -"_pero qué fácil le resultó a ese chico_, _¡Jamás sus padres habían declinado una decisión!" – _pensó.

-"Podríamos posponerlo para las próximas vacaciones, ¿qué te parece?" – se disculpó con cariño su madre.

-"pero"

-"Tu Madre tiene razón" – apoyó por su parte Liam, otorgándole la resignación a su deseo.

Lyserg miró de nuevo al castaño con agobio.

.

.

"_¿acaso debía aceptar la resignación?"_

_._

_._

–"Entonces, ¡qué sea su familia la que venga!, no creo que rechacen nuestra invitación" – exigió impaciente, pero al notar su falta de respeto, agregó como si se tratara de su anhelo: –"En verdad deseo conocer a ese tal Yoh".

-"¡Oh!, así que al final permitiste conocer el verdadero motivo" – le dijo Liam mirando con perturbación a su esposa, la que fue respondida por otra de preocupación.

.

.

"_Para sus padres, Lyserg mantenía oculto su silencioso deseo de tener un hermano,_

_Experimentar su deseo a través de la experiencia de otros,_

_era la manera mas cruel de imaginar lo que pudo haber sido…"_

.

.

-"Hijo" – soltó de sus labios con dolor la joven mujer. Pero una mano sobre su hombro fue suficiente para concederle la palabra.

-"Si eso quieres, ¡bien!, los invitaremos por unos días" – le expresó con seriedad, mirando de momento a Hao -"¿Que dices Hao? ¿También tendrá impedimento?"

-"yo.." – Intento decir, surgiendo en su interior un sentimiento de impotencia que tuvo que maquillar por su postura firme –"No veo impedimento alguno" – mintió, fingiendo la dulzura que les mostró.

-"¿pero Liam, crees que sea oportuno?" – cuestionó la dama un poco intranquila.

-"No veo por que no" – le respondió –"Su hijo está en nuestra casa ante una confianza ciega en nosotros. ¿por qué no venir?" – cuestionó convencido de sus palabras.

-"Me encantaría que se me concediera hablar con ellos de manera privada, no he tenido oportunidad desde que llegué a Inglaterra" – les interrumpió el nuevo joven, dándoles la única opción de ser él quien hable con su familia, lo que Lyserg no pudo hacer mucho al respecto para impedirlo, _su padre estaba de su parte._

-"¡claro que sí!" – declaró el señor Diethel como si se tratara de lo más obvio – "¡Habla y diles!, la invitación está en pie y va por toda la familia, no hay inconveniente el día" – le explicó – "en dado caso que no puedan, que la invitación sea para tu hermano, si hay inconveniente, entonces seré yo quien abogue por mi hijo, ¡no por nada se me conoce como el mejor abogado de toda Inglaterra!" – exclamó alborozo –"_Te advierto_, si no lo consigues tú, lo _conseguiré yo"_ – exclamó provocando que el nuevo chico fingiera ante la familia la serenidad.

_-"¡Ahora resulta, que aún sin ti, me sigues metiendo en problemas, Yoh!"_ – alegó en sus pensamientos irónico, frunciendo sus dientes cuando miró al pequeño ojos verdes.

.

.

.

.

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-.

.

.

.

.

.

La situación en la sala se había salido de control, no había forma de logar cambiar de opinión a su tutor, así que por ahora, tenía que acceder _fingiendo_ sus intensiones de convocar a su familia a una reunión con los Diethel_._

Pensó mucho durante el trayecto al despacho del señor Liam, llevaba 15 minutos frente al escritorio y por primera vez le preocupaba algo "_insignificante" _como lo catalogaría el castaño_;_ sus ojos se mantenían sobre la base del teléfono rehusándose en pasar un mal rato.

Era irónico repasar las conclusiones en las que había llegado:

.

.

"_No podía bajo ni una circunstancia comunicarse con sus padres, aún más en sus abuelos."_

_._

_._

"_Yoh era la única persona con la que pudiera contactarse si es que lo conseguía."_

_._

_._

_._

Por ahora sus preocupaciones estaban fuera de ser sorprendido por el señor Diethel _o por cualquiera de sus familiares_; agradecía el haber pedido que la llamada fuera de manera privada y su pretexto había sido bueno al decir que no había tenido oportunidad en llamar a su familia desde que llegó a Inglaterra.

.

.

"_Sin embargo, sabía que estaba metido en un problema."_

.

.

.

.

**- - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - - RECORDADO EPISODIO - - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - -**

.

.

El señor Arthur Geoffrey le había concedido la disposición total de su oficina mientras hacia una llamada a Japón, por lo que se mantenía al teléfono en ese momento:

-"Residencia Asakura" – se escucha del otro lado de la línea.

- "Comunícame con Yoh Asakura" – pidió el castaño.

- "¿Quien lo busca?"

- "Un amigo" – dijo sin importancia, sentándose sobre el sillón de Arthur al encontrar comodidad.

- "Su nombre por favor."

- "Preocúpate en comuníqueme con él" - exigió con enfado.

_Escucha entonces cómo cuelgan._

Hao revienta de coraje cuando escuchó que le había cortado la llamada –"¡ni que los favores resulten baratos como para que esa maldita criada se pase de lista conmigo!"– renegó mientras colgaba para volver a ingresar los dígitos requeridos para volver a comunicarse a Japón.

.

.

**- - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - FIN DEL RECUERDO - - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - -**

.

.

.

.

Hao suspira - "ni hablar, tengo qué intentarlo" – se dijo, resignándose al evento. Tomó el teléfono, acercándoselo lo más próximo por delante de él. Descolgó el auricular de su base llevándoselo a su oído mientras lo detenía con su hombro para sostener con su mano derecha la base y con la otra ingresar los dígitos que lo enlazarían hasta Izumo, pero para ello tuvo que esperar a que una operadora le permitiera el acceso a otro país, mientras cambiaba de posición al sostener el auricular en su mano.

-"Recidencia Asakura" - se escucho al fin del otro lado de la línea, girando en el momento su cuerpo para darle la espalda al escritorio.

-"Comunícame con Yoh Asakura" – pidió con palabras serias, recargándose sobre la superficie del buró del despacho.

-"¿Quién le busca?".

-"¿No me comunicarás?" – cuestionó con arrogancia.

- "Nombre por favor" – insistió.

Hao suspiró, era obvió que no lo comunicarían.

-"su nombre" – pidió la voz del otro lado con mayor insistencia –"Si no me dice su nombre no lo puedo comunicar"

-"Solo haga su trabajo y comunícame con Yoh" – le exigió molesto.

-"Dime tu nomb" -se escucha un sonido hueco en el teléfono.

-"¿Hola?"- cuestionó al no escuchar sonido alguno –"¡ya me colgó!" – dijo indiganado –"¡Es la quinta vez que esa maldita vieja lo hace!" – alegó con enfado, resignándose en dejar en paz la llamada.

-"¿Hola?" – alcanza a escuchar antes de colgar, volviendo a llevar a su oído el auricular con prontitud- "¿Hola? ¿Bueno? ¿Hola?" – escucha decir con insistencia sobre su oído, logrando alterar a Hao al comenzar acelerarse las pulsaciones de su corazón al identificar su voz.

- "¿Yoh?" – cuestionó con excitación, pudiendo solo identificar la respiración del otro lado al aguardar silencio –"¿eres tu Yoh?" – volvió a insistir, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al sentirlo.

-"No vayas a colgarme, transferiré la llamada" – le dijo al fin, logrando extrañar a Hao con su respuesta.

-"¿Qué?" – soltó incrédulo.

-"no cuelgues."

Hao asintió sin decirlo, aguardando a que su hermano le dijera algo. Pronto escuchó ruidos extraños que dificultosamente pudo identificar antes de escuchar:

-"Hao, no sabes la alegría que siento el escuchar tu voz, ¿estas bien?" – se escuchó una voz alegre.

-"Estoy bien Yoh, no deberías preocuparte por mí"

-"Eres mi único hermano. Tengo motivos para preocuparme" – le dijo con un ligero tono de preocupación.

-"Entonces amargarás tu existencia solo por que tu estúpido hermano comote idioteces" – le aclaró.

-"Me preocupa mas lo que dices" – comentó alarmado –"Confío en lo que haces Hao, pero oírte hablar así…"

-"Supongo que tienes razón, _lo siento_".

-"¿A caso no estas bien?. Te siento extraño".

-"Estoy bien. Toda esta situación me confunde, pero estaré bien".

Del otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio inquietando un poco Hao, pero luego escuchó: -"Cuando llames por mí, diles que eres Len Tao".

-"No se supone que te odia" – cuestionó irónico.

-"Pero es el único que se encuentra fuera de Japón, y que podría llamar a excepción de ti" – explicó –"Además, no visita la casa y nuestra familia no tiene suficiente comunicación con la de él, así que".

Hao suspira logrando silenciar a su hermano – "Eso es verdad. No se darían cuenta ¿cierto?" – dijo con tranquilidad.

-"Hao, procura llamarme, no te olvides de mí".

- "Yoh, no me estoy despidiendo, ¿a caso quieres que corte?" – le dijo con la misma voz de enfado que le conocía.

-"¡No!" – dijo alarmado al creer que lo haría –"Solo necesito saber que estas bien. Me cuesta trabajo Hao, no es fácil; pero si tu lo estas, yo lo estaré".

-"Yoh, comienzas a preocuparme".

-"Siempre hemos estado juntos ¿no?".

-"Si, así a sido" – aceptó con simplicidad en su voz.

-"Ahora que te has ido no se qué pasará y…"

-"No te preocupes por eso, tú mismo me decías que no importa lo que pase, todo estaría bien" – comentó, logrando escuchar unos sollozos que se aferraban por no ser descubiertos.

– "Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo."

-"¿Yoh, estás llorando?"

-"Hao, dime que llamarás" - insistió su hermano.

-"Te estaré llamando Yoh, _lo prometo_."

-"jiji" – se dejo escuchar su típica ricita, logrando cambiar la expresión de su hermano mayor al oírlo –"Ya estas preocupado, supongo que no sirve si estás a distancia. Debo de agradecer eso" – intentó burlarse más su voz no pudo ocultar su dolor.

-"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿pasó algo? ¡¿Yoh, dime qué está pasando?!"

-"Nada" – le dijo.

- "¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?"

- "Hao, no te miento."

-"¿Mamá?, ¿Cómo está mamá?"

-"Ella…" – suspira –"Ella no ha dejado de llorar".

-"Mi pobre madre" – expresó doliente al imaginarla.

-"Pero se repondrá, lo sé, la noticia fue dura".

-"¿Y mi padre?."

-"¿Seguro que quieres escucharlo?"

- "Si"

Se le oye suspirar, y luego dijo – "Él intenta consolar a mi madre diciendo que te gusta hacerla enfadar…. que te has ido por tu propia cuenta. ¿Hao eso es verdad? ¿Falsificaste su firma para irte?"

Hao abrió los ojos por el efecto que le causaron sus palabras –"Yo" – dijo quedito ignorando por un momento lo que su hermano le decía…

-"Hao, ¿estas bien?, ¡Hao!" – escuchó llamarle, gritando al último momento su nombre.

-"¿por qué lo dices?" – cuestionó con seguridad en su voz, retomando la conversación.

- "Porque hay asuntos que lo detienen aquí. Miki no podrá ir por ti y eso es lo que le preocupa a mi madre. Y por lo que puedo ver, los problemas no se solucionarán pronto, ¡así que anímate!, podrás pasar tu instancia en Inglaterra sin problemas"

_-"Eso es lo que me preocupa" – _reparó en su mente.

-"¿Qué tal allá? ¿ya conociste a la familia donde vivirás?"

-"Si Yoh, y son amables" – le dijo sin ánimos.

-"Eso hace que me sienta más tranquilo, jijiji".

-"Al parecer el único hijo de la familia prestó interés en ti" – explicó sin interés, resaltando el hecho de que Lyserg quisiera encontrarse con su hermano –_"cómo si de verdad le importara_" – pensó.

-"¿En mí?" – cuestionó con extrañeza –"¿Pero cómo me conoce?"

Hao deja que su hermano le escuchara reír antes de reparar –"Le emocionó que tuviera un hermano gemelo y esta muy interesado en conocerte, hizo planes para viajar a Japón" – mencionó con aquel modo burlón que su hermano le conocía.

-"¡¿A Japón?!" – gritó alarmado –"¡querrás decir, a Izumo!" – reparó con terror –" ¡No se te ocurra hacer eso!" – le regañó.

-"Lo sé" – dijo soltando una risita de sus labios – "Pero por ahora no lo harán."

-"No dudaría de tu capacidad de convencimiento" – afirmó mas tranquilo.

-"No estés tan seguro" – explicó –"Pero por ahora están empeñados a que tú viajes a Inglaterra, _si es que no lo hace nuestra familia_" – resaltó.

-"¡¿viajar?!" – cuestionó con sobresalto en su voz – "¡Hao, no puedo!"

-"Eso también lo sé."

-"¿No los has podido convencer?"

-"Es una familia algo complicada" – explicó con voz arrogante.

-"¿Qué harás?"

-"Aún no tengo nada en mente, pero algo se me va ocurrir".

-"Si el padre de ese niño se le ocurrirá hablar con mi padre…" – comentó con angustia en su voz.

-"Lo sé".

- "¿Por qué no le das mi numero de teléfono celular o me facilitas el suyo?, estoy dispuesto en pagar la llamada, seguro que evitará tanto problemas".

-"Te has vuelto muy tecnológico desde que no estoy en casa" –alegó arrogante al arrebatarle sus palabras con recelo.

-"Jiji" – rió confiado.

-"NO pienso preguntarte por qué" – le explicó sin dulzura.

-"Tranquilo, solo es un pequeño e inocente teléfono móvil, jijiji, te advierto que no habrías necesitado de preguntarme _si estuvieras aquí_".

- "je. Eso es verdad, pero no lo estoy".

-"Entonces no me insistas" – le replicó.

-"Tengo que colgar hermano"

-"¿Tan pronto?" – reprochó mortificado.

-"Es larga distancia y preferiría llamarte cuando tenga mejores opciones para hacerlo, luego no quiero problemas con ésta familia, tu sabes lo costoso que puede ser los favores".

-"¿El vivir en una casa ajena no es un favor?" – expuso irónico.

-"¡¿Cuando aprendiste ha contestar así?!" – cuestionó dudoso de que se trate de su hermano –"¡Olvídalo!" – reparó al escucharlo reír con su típica risita.

-"Esta bien, pero no tardes en llamarme o creeré que ya te olvidaste de mí".

-"¡Yoh no seas tan dramático!"

-"jijiji. Ok".

-"Cuídate ¡y no te metas en problemas!".

-"¡Te amo hermano!" - le gritó sinceramente como modo de su despedida.

Hao se sonrojó, – "¡Qué tonterías dices!, ¡adiós!" – colgó el auricular sobre la base irritado de lo infantil que le parecía su hermano _- "Hasta cuando terminará mi tortura"- _pensó al acomodaba el teléfono donde se encontraba minutos antes, suspirando cuando se encaminaba haciala puerta de la habitacióncon el único fin de volver con la familia Diethel – "ya se me ocurrirá algo" – volvió a repetir para sí al salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

---------------

(1) He de recordar un detalle tan simple: el idioma _natal _del joven Hao es el japonés, y mientras se encuentre en Inglaterra lo más natural es que se hable el inglés. Claro que este fic está escrito en español, así que me evitaré de traducciones, ya sea al _inglés _o al _japonés_. Más adelante, en los diálogos en idiomas diferentes serán representados en negritas, mientras eso no suceda, el idioma en que "se comunican" será el inglés.

.

.

.

**Comentarios de la Autora**:

xD, no pude evitar colocar a Hao en aprietos con la presión que pude ejercer los Diethel, originalmente éste capitulo estaba contemplado en colocarlo en dos capítulos, pero deseosa de que se enteraran de un misterio que envuelve al castaño, lo desarrollé en uno, mismo como compensación a mi tardanza. Espero que la aparición de Yoh les haya gustado =s.

.

.

PARA LOS QUE QUIERAN PARTICIPAR EN ESTA SECCION.

**_PEGUNTAS AL LECTOR:_**

_¿te despertó inquietudes el nuevo capítulo?_**_  
_**

_¿podrias compartir que es lo que intuyes hacerca de Hao y su familia?_

.

.

si tu tienes tus propias preguntas o dudas, no tardes en hacerlas.. XD

¿sugerencias? ¿propuestas?

.

.

_**ZONA DE REVIEWS:**_

Agradezco mucho la participación y el apoyo que me han otorgado, significa mucho, cada una de sus palabras es una motivación gratificante, el esfuerzo que hago lo dedico a cada uno de manera personal cuando leen mi trabajo esperando que te guste.

.

.

**Mitsuki Asakura: **je, lamento mucho contestar al review hasta hoy aún cuando estuve indagando en tus fics y en tu correo xD jeje**. **No sabes lo que me alegró leerte por aquí otra vez, de alguna manera creí que ya te había aburrido la historia. Debo confesarte de que estoy un poco precupada por que pienso que la tematica del fic es algo complicada, por no decir fuerte, ya que no digo que soy la mejor escritora en cuanto a escenas yaoi, o algo explicitas, pero me da no se que por que sietno que te pervertiré malvadamente x3. Recuerdo que había pedido tu apoyo para crear el fic y agradezco que siga contando con él, _pero sabes_, si llegara un momento en que decidas no leerlo, no pasaría nada, ya compartiremos palabras en tus fic =P, pero si aun asi decides leerlo entonces debo pedirte que leas las advertencias, y que decidas de ahí, ¿va?. Pero por ahora todo se tornará a escenas entre Hao y Lyserg aún si hubiera escenas de 'toqueteo feliz' como lo llama mi amiga Didborth, en realidad éstas no me preocuparía, _luego sabrás por qué de mi preocupación. _Pero para eso falta mucho, _mucho _que avanzar en la historia y créeme, no te diría esto si no fueras una de persona especial para mí, tú me has apoyado desde mi primer fic y si no fuera por tí, no me hubiera animado a darle vida a esta nueva historia. Igual y exagero (¬M¬ no sabría que andas leyendo por ahí.. Nah ¡es broma! xD). Por otro lado, debo decirte que hay unas escenas que le daré vida sobre Hao e Yoh pensando en lo que una vez platicamos sobre no querer dejar a ésta linda parejita fuera, claro que esta vez Hao será ajeno para Yoh y viseversa pero su aparición será importante, (y creo que ya comienzas a darte cuenta xD ). En cuanto a los review que me escribiste, ¿creíste que Hao y Liam se besaron?, jajaja, bueno, nuestra imaginación divaga aún mas de lo que pueden decir las palabras, (teoría comprobada =),¡yujo!, ejem.. u.u), y pasando a tu pregunta:¿crees que dejaría de lado a los "Asakura"?, Me daré el lujo de chismearte esto (pero no se lo digas a nadie XD): el padre de Yoh hará aparición a la mitad del fic, claro que NO lo he redactado, (ni que no se me complicara crear los próximos a éste xD), pero para que suceda, faltan muchos capítulos, pero aun así su acto de presencia ha sido reconstruida en mi mente, así que cuando aparezca, dirás: "estamos a la mitad", bueno, si lo lees..jojo... .xD. Ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo, como sabrás, iba dedicado a tí, ¡Hasta pronto!.

**Patrick A'Sakura: **^^ Muchas agracias, estoy muy feliz que te hayas animado a dejar un review, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy, agradezco que me hayas regalado unos momentos de tu tiempo para expresar unas palabras que me han llenado de dicha; a mi me gusta ésta historia y saber que también te está gustando (aún si es hasta el momento), me motiva a seguir esforzándome en crear escenas más creativas. Me quitas un peso de encima cuando dijiste que te gustó el comportamiento de Lyserg, y aun más, la personalidad que le estoy dando a Hao, es un personaje un poco complicado pero mientras nos divirtamos con él en un mundo alterno, bien vale la pena ¿no?. Discúlpame por decir tan abiertamente que me faltó inspiración, pero no sabes cuantos días trabajé en el capitulo anterior, sobre todo, cuando Hao se encontraba en la sala frente a la familia; fueron días enteros pensando en la mejor presentación, pero al final te gustó y eso es lo único que importa, valió la pena haber colocado un Lyserg posesivo en vez de uno mas amable al principio, (antes o después, no habría mucha diferencia), créeme tiene historia este fic y no lo digo solo por lo de la escuelita, hay algo mas a trasfondo en todo esto, algo que no explotaré hasta el final del ciclo escolar, jojo, pero no quiero arruinarte su mejor momento (o su peor xD). Ojalá pueda seguir leyéndote por aquí y fue un gusto poder saludarte.

**Umiko_Akemi: ¡**hola!, Muchas gracias por haberme obsequiado minutos de tu tiempo al pasar a dejarme un review, créeme que me emociona x3 y alegran mi alma perturbada, ^^, últimamente me preocupo incluso hasta de cómo puedes percibirlo, pero ¡vendita la individualidad! me deja en suspenso, Me halagas al considerar y catalogar mi fic como uno de los mejores que hayas leído y en verdad estoy muy agradecida contigo, aun estamos comenzando adentrarnos a un mundo de muchos sucesos que desconoces, ojala no decepcionarte en el transcurso, porque todo puede pasar x3, pero no hablaré de cosas tristes, estoy muy feliz y ojala que los próximos capítulos sigan siendo de tu agrado**,** me llenaría de una bendita satisfacción, pues a pesar de lo que pueda pasar aquí, quiero que durante el mismo disfrutes de sus episodios,_ ese es el reto_. Por cierto, ¿qué te pareció el capítulo?. Espero me permitas seguir leyendote.

**Amida91:** Quiero agradecer los comentarios que me has dejado en "secretas confeciones" xD, me alegra que estés por aquí leyendo mi nuevo fic y pues la verdad esta vez no se si puedas decir lo mismo ya que puedes encontrarte con muchas sorpresas esta vez, quizás unas obvias y otras no tanto, pero que traerá confusiones =). Daré mi mejor esfuerzo en redactar escenas con lemon ya que por este lado quizás me ayudará hacer de la historia algo más divertido y claro, pobre Hao, le dejan siempre la tarea mas difícil para una persona como él, --- el pervertir a Lyserg--- (jejeje, nótese mi sarcasmo). Pero en fin, espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo. Gracias.

**Ldy_Pink: **Al principio me sorprendí, tus palabras me parecieron agresivas mientras leía, pero luego me encontré ante unas palabras que me llegaron al corazón, T.T, te expresas muy bien y me halagas con tus palabras. Te lo agradezco de corazón, sé que aún me falta mucho por aprender en el mundo de la narración, pero mantendré tus palabras presentes, no me daré por vencida y siempre daré mi mejor esfuerzo, entregando mi corazón en lo que hago. Muchas gracias Lady_Pink.

**Didborth: **=) Hola Didborth, me siento dichosa poder leer otro de tus comentarios, me estaba haciendo a la idea de que ya no te había gustado, (me dije: "¿¡tan pronto?!) Qué bueno que no ha sido así. Me haces dichosa al decir que la relación entre ambos comenzó con el pie derecho, no se por qué, pero cada capítulo que pasa, me presiono más xD. La parte mas problemática hasta ahora es la relación Hao x Lyserg, porque colocar al verdecito de mala leche desde el principio, no era algo que estuviera en mis planes y me llevó a la conclusión de que Lyserg pude sorprenderme incluso si se trata de mi propia historia. ¿que irónico no? =s. Confieso que Si no he actualizado tan pronto se ha debido por esto tan simple y por que es mi primer Hao x Lyserg. De verás que me estoy esforzando mucho, tanto que en un momento tan fácil volvió a mi imaginación a 0, pero comienzo a visualizar las escenas, aún son escasas ideas, pero como tu lo dijiste, la primer tormenta se aproxima más rápido de lo que crees. jeje.. de algún modo debo romper el hielo que hay entre ellos, no quisiera prolongar esto por mucho tiempo, yo también me desespero =P. Por otro lado, respecto al capítulo anterior, si es demasiado notorio para una yaoista ¿entonces no te gustó? =s. Aunque por otra parte, ¿toqueteo feliz?, jejeje Hay una razón importante por querer dejarte en suspenso, _por ahora.  
_

**Akiraneko:** Al fin pude complacer la aparición de Yoh, ojala te haya gustado. ¡un saludo!

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hasta la proxima!.

.

.


	7. ¿Mi nuevo hermano, Hao Asakura?

.

¡Hola mi querida(o) lectora(or)! En verdad les debo una disculpa, les aseguro que no tengo la menor intensión de prolongar el tiempo entre cada capítulo pero las cosas son así para mí por ahora. Tuve que improvisar para publicarlo el día de Hoy, así que vuelvo a disculparme por comenzar narrando los sucesos en vez de desarrollar la escena como lo acostumbro hacer y es que en parte no quise colocarle demasiado interés para quienes ya están impacientes de salir de este asunto: _ya saben_, la vez anterior Hao se comunicó a casa y no precisamente para invitar a su familia a pasar una instancia agradable con la familia Diethel en Inglaterra, así que, quedando un asunto por resolver, lo simplifico en una escena _narrada_. (que resultó extraña xD, pero lo hice con el fin de no dejar interrogantes de cómo Hao salió del problema, _que por cierto_, dura muy poco). De ahí en adelante, todo vuelve a ser igual.

.

.

* * *

**Comentarios respecto a la redacción de la narración**:

**-" **Lo que esta adentro, Es lo que los personajes están dialogando**" –**

**-**_**"**__Lo que esta adentro, Es lo que está pensando el personaje que esta dialogando__**" **_**-**

"_Lo que esta adentro, Es lo que alguien está pensando__**"**_

_**(Generalmente se trata de la persona a la que se refirió la narración anteriormente).**_

La oración como la siguiente_, es para resaltar _una expresióncuyo significado_ dependerá de su contexto._

_La expresión de esta manera, donde es cursiva y no mantienen las comillas al inicio y al final del mismo, significa que la narración se enfoca desde el punto de vista del personaje, es decir, a la perspectiva de sus pensamientos, (puede llegar a pasar, que la narración se dé por el mismo personaje)._

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-. // cambio de escenario.

.

.

* * *

.

.

CAPITULO VII

¿Mi nuevo Hermano, Hao Asakura?

.

.

.

.

- "¿y bien?" – Había sido la pregunta que el señor Diethel expresó cuando miró a Hao entrar a la sala, logrando que su familia diera por terminado la charla que habían mantenido desde que salió el joven, permitiendo colocar el interés en él. Liam se incorporó de su asiento aguardando a que Asakura se acercara lo suficiente, en ese momento, el castaño anunció que su hermano no vendría a Inglaterra dando sus _razones_ cuando la familia se lo pidió.

.

_._

–"Él se encuentra en un curso que finalizará después de dar inicio las clases normales"-. Había dicho, sorprendiendo a la familia con sus palabras.

Liam presumió orgullo, resaltando el hecho de que _no eran exageraciones_ sus exigencias con Lyserg y su mayor evidencia consistía en que la familia de Hao al parecer también se preocupaba en el futuro de sus hijos tanto como él lo hacía; claro que el castaño advirtió que podría ser un tema peligroso, así que agregó:

-"Hablé con mis padres al respecto y están encantados con ustedes. Mi madre en especial, se encuentra más tranquila ahora que sabe que están interesados en conocerlos y gustosamente los recibirán el día que decidan ir en visita."

Los padres de Lyserg le miraron con satisfacción y Jean se interesó en preguntar cuándo podría ser buen día.

_Claro que Asakura contaría con un magnífico argumento._

-"Les comente que aún no lo han decidido. Les mencioné que estaban planeando hacerlo en estos días, pero lamentablemente surgió un asunto familiar que les prohíbe recibirlos con la atención debida y por lo tanto, imposible de tener un encuentro en Inglaterra por el momento."

_._

_._

_No era de sorprenderse que el nuevo joven comenzara a cansarse de tantos respetos hacia la familia._

_Al menos, aceptaba ser justificable al tratarse de su mejor opción hasta el momento._

_._

_.  
_

-"Oh, está bien. Supongo que nos apresuramos" – comentó Liam con tranquilidad al ser engañado por el castaño.

En cambio, Lysreg se mostró agobiado, tenía que admitirlo…

.

"_El maldito se había salido con la suya"_.

.

–"¡Que molesto!" – pensó en voz alta cruzándose de brazo al hundirse en el sillón, lo que sus padres malinterpretaron:

-"No te preocupes tesoro. Ya habrá oportunidad adelante" – le dijo su madre, levantándose de su lugar para llegar con su hijo, animándolo al acariciar sus verdes cabellos cuando se sentó a su lado. Mas el pequeño le miró con sorpresa olvidando momentáneamente su enfado hacia el de cabellos largos.

-"Pero…" – mencionó dudoso de haber expresado una sola palabra al respecto.

-"¡Anda, hijo! tu madre tiene razón" – apoyó el señor Liam que le sonrió, pero Lyserg siguió confundido y la burla que pudo percibir de la mirada de Hao logró impacientarlo.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se escuchó el sonido de un teléfono móvil, anunciando una llamada que pronto atendería su dueño.

–"Disculpen un minuto" – expresó el señor Diethel en el momento en que de su bolsillo del pantalón sacó el ruidoso aparato, tomando la llamada tras presionar un botón, colocándolo a la altura de su oído mientras se apartaba de su familia al encaminarse a la sala privada junto a la chimenea. Jean le siguió con la mirada preocupada, pensando que probablemente le llamaban desde la oficina pero cuando volvió a mirar a los niños, sonrió.

- "_Hijo_, ¿qué te parece si llevas a Hao a su nueva habitación?" – pidió en un gesto cariñoso.

Pero Lyserg le miró turbado tras escuchar sus palabras _con tanta_ _serenidad_.

.

"_Debía admitir que esperaba que al menos entre su madre y su padre se debatieran en el asunto a la falta de confianza por parte de ella."_

.

E impacientepreguntó_:_

-"¡¿Es que ya decidieron su habitación?!" – sus palabras fueron una mezcla de reclamo, admiración y fastidio.

-"Así es" – contestó con voz comprensiva, concluyendo que su hijo hubiera preferido ser él el que se lo hubiera asignado, _que sin_ _pensar, lo habría invitado a la suya. _–"No creo que tengas inconveniente el que sea en el cuarto de a lado, el que está junto al tuyo" – le explicó –"Es necesario que ambos tengan sus propias habitaciones" – le dijo, logrando que su descendiente mirara al castaño con una mirada fulminante.

- "_¿y quién le dijo que le compartiría el suyo?"- _cuestionó en sus adentros el ojiverde.

–"¡Anda Lyserg!, ¡Lleva a Hao a que conozca dónde queda su habitación!" – le pidió amablemente la joven señora, mirando luego a su invitado para decir: –"Y de paso ve a conocer el cuarto de mi hijo" – y le sonrió.

-"¡Pero mamá!" – replicó el menor ante su inconformidad –"¡No es necesario que yo lo haga!, ¡puedes pedírselo alguien más!" - le dijo al referirse a la servidumbre para la labor que se le pidió.

-"Tesoro, ¿no puedes hacerme ese favor?" – le preguntó con un aspecto que mostró ser herida por su actitud.

Lyserg miró a su madre todavía con reproche y sabiendo que no podía negarse a ella, terminó cediendo obedientemente:

-"Esta bien" - respondió. Se levantó de su lugar sin decir palabra encaminándose hacia la salida de la sala, pero al llegar junto al castaño detuvo su andar, encontrase a su lado para mirarle sobre su hombro interesado en hacer notar su desprecio través de sus ojos. –"_Ven_, vamos a mostrarte cuál es tú habitación y de paso el mío ¿_te parece?_"

En cambio, Hao cerró sus ojos mostrando su expresión engreída, se mantuvo firme con los brazos cruzados mientras reía levemente como si se divirtiera en algo, provocando que el chico frunciera el seño sin decir palabra.

_Sus palabras y su pequeña actuación hipócrita no le interesaron en lo mínimo. Estaba cansado, más en los padres que en el propio niño; éste último podría ser su única diversión y rió al presentir que pronto lamentaría su bondadosa invitación. _

Así que sin interés en responder, volvió a mirarle correspondiendo a su invitación silenciosamente, siguiéndole cuando éste reanudó su camino.

La señora Jean ni atención había puesto en ambos niños por haber colocado su interés en su esposo que todavía se ocupaba de la llamada, así que para cuando ella volvió a buscar a Lyserg y a Hao con la mirada, ellos se habían perdido de su vista al salir del salón.

.

.

Liam regresó, tacando el hombro de su esposa al posar su mano en ella, preguntando por los niños cuando notó que no se encontraban en la sala y se relajó cuando su esposa le hizo saber a dónde se habían dirigido. Entonces, recorrió el sillón para quedar frente ella:

-"Amor, me tengo que ir, es un asunto de emergencia" – declaró con voz seria mirando fijamente a los ojos de su esposa esperando encontrar comprensión.

-"Pero ni si quiera hemos comido, ¿cómo te vas a ir sin comer?" – preguntó intranquila.

-"Llegaré en la noche, te pido hagas enterar a los niños que vamos a cenara a fuera" – respondió serenamente.

-"¿A fuera?" – cuestionó admirada, no era normal que Liam improvisara, él siempre mantenía un orden en sus eventos y procuraba acordarlos con una semana de anticipación, raras veces actuaba de esa forma, generalmente cuando Lyserg se mostraba caprichoso en ciertos eventos y que no todos le complacía, pero ahora lucía diferente, y le encantaba.

-"Sí, haré una reservación al restaurante al que acostumbramos ir. Será como una bienvenida a Hao Asakura en nuestra familia" – le dijo solemne.

Su amada compañera se incorporó de su asiento, viéndosele entretenida con su mirada…

-"Demasiadas atenciones ¿No te parece?" – le dijo atractivamente a los ojos de Liam.

-"¿Celosa, amor?" – Sonrió con malicia cortando la distancia al pasar su brazo sobre su cintura.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar así?"-. Le contestó de la misma manera, mientras Liam se sentía seducido cuando ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos tan provocativamente.

-"No sabré decirte a dónde va la pregunta" – le dijo burlón.

Pero Jean le miró con sospecha cómicamente y luego agregó –"Te noto emocionado. Más apasionado en lo que haces. El nuevo niño avivó tus ánimos y me hace sentir…"

-"¿Desplazada?" – preguntó divertido, soltando una carcajada cuando su esposa le miró ruborizada –"Amor, sabes que no es verdad" - le afirmó.

-"¿Estás seguro?" – le dijo inocente, sonriendo de su travesura.

-"Bueno" – sonrió maliciosamente –"¿Me vas a mentir de que Hao no te parece como el juguete nuevo de la familia?. Porque yo también te ví muy animada preguntando y diciendo lo lindo que era".

-"¡Oh!, Ahora tú eres el celoso" – le reprochó al acariciar sus cabellos por detrás de su nuca.

-"Pues sí" – le dijo con decepción –"Pero como se trata de un niño, no veo peligro en que se quede" – agregó divertido. La mujer le miró como diciendo _"no puedo creer que me digas eso",_ pero Liam solo le besó en sus labios cuando ella disimuló ser ofendida. –"Bueno, ahora sí me voy" – anunció frustrado, encontrando consuelo en la mirada de su esposa cuando se despidió de él.

.

.

.

.

.

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ambos niños habían terminado de subir los escalones que les condujo al segundo piso de la mansión, continuando en un pasillo perpendicular a las escalinatas que conducía hacia distintas puertas, Hao se admiró de la belleza de los contrastes de luces y el de los diferentes colores que relucían orgullosamente el decorado: los relieves sobre las paredes de piedra y los paneles de madera que llegaban hacia el piso, los imponentes y prolongados cuadros de pintura a olio que separaban una habitación de otra manteniéndose céntricamente sobre la pared y el mobiliario en madera fina, adornado cada uno de ellos con el perfume de hermosas flores recién cortadas que se contenían en los floreros de porcelana y las variadas esculturas que adornaban el corredor. Contó las puertas de madera, aquellas que se mostraban imponentes a través de sus relieves y su terminado con una perilla muy peculiar, contando en su simple exploración, unas siete habitaciones sobre el pasillo, pero antes de indagar con la vista aquellos detalles que no había percibido, Lyserg se encargó de arruinar su magnífico estado de apreciación.

-"Ese es tu cuarto" – le dijo al señalar con el dedo índice, la puerta correspondiente al de él que se encontraba del lado de enfrente a unos seis o siete metros de las escalinatas hacia el corredor de su lado derecho, logrando que Hao intuyera que las habitaciones hacia el fondo, incluyendo la suya, eran para los huéspedes de la familia. Observó también la que se encontraba al frente, la que ya se había enterado que le pertenecía al menor, como la que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo de su lado izquierdo y que pertenecía a los padres de Lyserg. –"Y esta de aquí es la mía" – prosiguió diciendo el ojiverde acercándose a la puerta correspondiente a su habitación encrespado, dándole la espalda al castaño en el momento –"fue un gusto" – le anunció indiferente, tomando la perilla de su puerta, abriéndola sin interés en mirarle cuando se aventuró a su habitación decidido en dejarlo afuera, y antes de cerrarla, notó por la abertura, que el de la bronceada piel se había encaminado a su nuevo cuarto, alcanzando tan solo a percibir algunos cabellos que se suspendieron en el aire con el movimiento. –"Ufff..." – suspiró agobiado cuando al fin se encontró a solas en su habitación, se alejó de la puerta al recordar la cita con su excompañero, y presuroso, se acercó junto a su escritorio particular donde tenía su computador encendido al estar trabajando con él hasta que le interrumpió su madre ante la llegada de Asakura. Se sentó sobre su sillón favorito moviendo el ratón para que desapareciera el protector de pantalla que mostraba una hermosa hada que revoloteaba por el monitor; miró el escritorio cuando le permitió la vista, notando que todas las aplicaciones estaban cerradas, e impaciente, se apresuró en acudir al servicio de mensajería instantánea. Buscó esta vez con la mirada el reloj sobre su mesa de trabajo y lamentó que el tiempo le anunciara que pasaban quince minutos a la hora acordada, respiró intranquilo, angustiándose al pensar que no estaría ahí. Al fin se conectó, y cerró la ventana molesta sobre anuncios que siempre aparecía cuando iniciaba sesión prestando su atención en sus contactos, sorprendiéndose cuando observó que alguien intentaba comunicarse con él. Abrió la ventana que se había desplegado en la pantalla, y leyó:

_-"Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…. Creí que no te conectarías" _

Suspiró con alivio, agradeciendo su buena suerte al encontrarlo, y satisfecho, escribió con el teclado:

-"Las cosas no salieron como lo preví esta mañana. Temo que los problemas ¡no terminarán nunca!" -. Escribió sobre la ventana, terminando con un _enter_ para enviar su mensaje.

-"¿es mi imaginación?_ ¿O_ noto la madurez?"_ – _leyó, sonriendo al imaginar su voz sarcástica.

-"No se si te lo he dicho"- tecleó - "pero eres muy duro con tus palabras" – continuó escribiendo –"mejor dime" "¿cuándo regresarás a Inglaterra?"

-"No creo que volvamos hablar de ese asunto"- leyó.

Lyserg sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre él.

-"¿Porqué?" "¿A caso decidiste olvidar a tus amigos?"

-"Específicamente ¿de quién estamos hablando?" – contestó.

Lyserg se sonrojó, tomando su tiempo para pensar si contestar o no a la pregunta. Intentó escribir, pero se arrepintió.

-"Descuida, no es necesario que lo digas" - leyó atentamente cuando le llegó el mensaje instantáneo.

-"En verdad me hiciste falta en los últimos seis meses" – le dijo.

-"¿Así de profundos son tus sentimientos?" – leyó, logrando que el pequeño de ojos verdes se ruborizara, sintiéndose nervioso.

Pero escuchó cómo _alguien_ había entrando a su habitación…

-"Discúlpame, no me gusta que lleguen sorpresas a mi alcoba" – tecleó –"serán unos minutos" – le dijo, apagando momentáneamente el monitor con una expresión severa en su rostro, girando con el movimiento de su silla para encararse con el_ intruso_. -"¡¿Quién te dió permiso de entrar a mi alcoba?!" – cuestionó exasperado, observado la mueca cínica que el castaño le mostró.

-"¿Tienes Alzheimer o simplemente hablar con tu enamorado hace que se te olviden las cosas?" – respondió insolente mientras se encaminaba con elegancia a través de la amplia habitación hasta llegar frente al librero que se ubicaba al fondo del lado izquierdo.

Lyserg lo siguió con la mirada girando su rostro en cada paso con una mueca que denotaba la ira.

-"¡¿Enamorado?!. ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Cómo puedes alegarme con semejante tontería?!" – le expresó cuando al fin reaccionó a sus palabras.

-"¿Siempre tan educado?" – bufó con sátira mientras colocaba su atención en algún título sin importancia, extrayéndolo de su lugar para tomarlo entre sus manos al simular interés mientras lo habría a la mitad de sus hojas.

-"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!" – le dijo ruborizado –"¡Además!, ¿cómo puedes asegurar que me comunico con un chico y no una chica?"

-"Verde, _yo_ _también tengo mis secretos_" – expresó al mirarle de lado con supremacía.

-"¡Al diablo con tus secretos!"- se expresó colérico –"¡_En primera_!, ¡no tienes por qué venir a molestarme! ¡y _en segundo_!, ¡no tienes derecho a tomar _un solo libro_ de mi biblioteca personal!" – gritó intentando influir dominio sobre él, pero se enrabió cuando observó que Asakura ni si quiera se había inmutado al oírlo, y no tuvo que esperar a que Hao lo mirara engreído, disfrutando de su enojo mientras lo retaba con la simple mirada, y tomando un libro sin siquiera mirar la pasta, se encaminó hacia Lyserg con paso seductor hasta llegar sobre él, inclinándose el muy arrogante tan solo para llegar hasta su rostro, apoyando su peso sobre la mano que ubicó sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Lyserg se sonrojó al observar esos ojos que se hundían sobre los suyos, la sensación que le causó su figura altanera logró remover sentimientos que le erizaron la piel mientras sentía la tortura de una suave y cálida respiración sobre su cara, lo que logró perturbarlo al grado de desviar la mirada en búsqueda del alivio tan nerviosamente:

-"¿Qué se supone que haces?" – cuestionó quedito manteniendo su vista sobre la alfombra del piso aún sintiendo su corazón palpitar tan insistentemente, pero presa del castaño, sintió presionar un libro sobre su mejilla acorralándolo hasta provocar que sus miradas se encontraran.

.

"_Mirada a la que Lyserg, creyó que moría."_

.

-"Solo quiero que veas que he tomado este libro" – le susurró tan provocativamente en ese aire arrogante, entrecerrando sus ojos con seducción –"Hazte a la idea de que te lo regresaré _cuando se me venga en gana_" – advirtió, acercando sus labios junto a los suyos tan peligrosamente mientras entremezclaban sus alientos con tormentoso suplicio. Lyserg tragó saliva cuando le miró sonreír con malicia, sintiendo rosar su mejilla con la suya –"_Pequeño….cuando yo quiera_, puedo venir y tomar _lo que se me plazca_" – le susurró cercas de su oído expuesto –"Sabes que lo que no esta prohibido, _está permitido,_ y para mí todo esta permitido y lo que quiero _lo obtengo_" – y sin que lo advirtiera mordió el lóbulo de su oído como si se tratara de una deliciosa galleta a la que tan solo quisiera sentir entre sus dientes, provocando que el muchacho reaccionara a su atrevimiento impulsándose sobre su silla en auxilio. Se incorporó de su asiento y todavía sonrojado dijo:

-"¡¿Qué se supone que haces?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" – le gritó, llevando una mano sobre su oído al tratar desaparecer la sensación eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo.

-"¿Necesitas que te lo explique?" –. Sonó tan provocativo que Lyserg se quedó mudo, ruborizándose sus mejillas.

–"¡NO!" – gritó exaltado – "'¡No quiero que lo vuelvas hacer!" – le advirtió nervioso, mostrando una cara molesta para esquivar de una buena vez las tonterías que para él Hao decía.

-"¡Qué poco aguante _verde_!" – le dijo para provocarlo un poco más.

-"¡No me llames verde!" – le exclamó alterado – "¡Ten más respeto por los que te están dando techo y algo qué comer!"

-"Je" – sonrió altanero mientras se cruzaba de brazos galantemente – "Te acostumbrarás _escuincle_, te parezca o no te parezca _voy a ser el consentido de papá_"- le dijo retándolo, riendo en el momento por la burla…

.

"_Pero luego, su expresión cambió cuando miró fastidiado en dirección a la puerta.."_

.

-"¡Ya verás!" – gritó el de ojos esmeraldas cuando al fin el mayor lo sacó de sus casillas, y abalanzando su cuerpo contra él bruscamente provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo en su intento de golpearlo, mas Hao no hizo por defenderse, tan solo sonrió por que justo en ese momento la madre del inglés había entrado y con susto, se apresuró a quitar a su hijo sobre Asakura.

-"¡¿Pero qué comportamiento fue ese, Lyserg?!" – cuestionó la mujer alarmada, mostrando severidad en su expresión mientras ayudaba a que Hao se incorporara del suelo_._ -"¿Qué pasa contigo?" – volvió a insistir, pero Lyserg se volvió mudo, haciendo que su madre si impacientara al no recibir respuesta. –"Éstas castigado jovencito, ¡no saldrás a jugar!, ¡ni verás televisión lo que queda del día!"- sentenció enojada ante la actitud.

_- "¡y apagas la computadora!"_ - sentenció Hao en sus pensamientos con diversión, como si ambos fueran un equipo por encontrar mejor castigo hacia el menor, complaciéndose de su petición cuando escuchó decirlo a la señora Jean:

–"¡y me apagas el computador!".

-"¡Pero mamá!" – replicó esta vez –"¡No es justo!, ¡Hao tuvo la culpa!, ¡él me molestó primero!" – evidenció al apuntarlo con el dedo de modo suplicantemente.

-"¿A sí?" – cuestionó inconforme, observando de reojo al joven que miraba a Lyserg apaciblemente.

-"¡Él entró a mi cuarto sin mi permiso!" – se excusó.

-"¿Ese es tú mejor argumento?" – le miró severamente colocando sus manos sobre su cintura –"¿Acaso no fui yo quien te pidió que le mostraras tú habitación?" – cuestionó agobiada, no se habría imaginado encontrarse con problemas en el primer día. –"Lyserg, no sé que pasa contigo, pero estás muy equivocado si crees que te salvarás del castigo, ¡no era razón para que ocasionaras una pelea!. ¿A caso tu padre y yo hemos educado a un vulgar?"

-"¡Pero mamá!, ¡tomó un libro de mi biblioteca y…!"

-"¡Hasta egoísta!" – exclamó herida haciendo que Lyserg la mirara en silencio cuando entendió que no lograría mucho intentar en defenderse. Ella suspiró: –"Hao, por favor" – le habló mientras masajeaba su sien con ayuda de sus dedos, buscando recobrar su tranquilidad –"Lyserg quedará castigado" – le dijo, mirándole dulcemente mientras hablaba: –"no te sientas culpable, él debe de entender que las cosas no se resuelven a base de golpes"

-"Lo entiendo, sé que se siente diferente cuando una persona extraña está en casa" – lo dijo con mirada angelical, mostrando la dulzura que logró reventar de coraje al chico de ojos esmeraldas.

Pero Lyserg aguantó todo aquello que sentía revolviéndose en su estomago sintiendo inevitablemente el dolor que produjeron sus emociones.

-"Está bien mamá, tienes razón" – admitió, suavizando su semblante como si fuese cautivado – "¡es_ taan _tierno!"_ – _agregó encantado con el nuevo joven, cortando toda distancia entre ellos –"_¿_Dónde tuve cabeza para ponerme a discutir con una persona como él?" – cuestionó tiernamente, llevando su mano sobre la cabeza del joven, la que acarició con suaves movimientos sus cabellos, ayudando a que luciera de lo más lindo frente a su madre.

Hao respondió al acto rechinando sus dientes detrás de una sonrisa fingida…

.

"_La que Lyserg descubrió"_

.

Ahora sabía, que _su cabello_ era lo último que le hubiera permitido tocar con tan deliberada manera, provocando que el menor mantuviera una postura vencedora.

.

"_No obstante, el joven de cabellos largos sabría cómo cobrar su buena atención"_

.

- "Con su permiso, _me llevo el libro_" – le dijo al mostrarlo, y sabiendo que era el favorito del niño, simuló tropezar con el borde de la puerta dejando caer el libro sin el menor cuidado, volteando muy asustado _por su disque _inadvertida acción. –"Lo siento" – lo dijo mirando a los ojos a la señora, mostrándose estar preocupado.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?" – respondió rápidamente la mujer, asegurándose que el joven no se haya lastimado.

-"Si, no se preocupe, simplemente fue un resbalón" – sonrió para ella –"Espero que Lyserg, _no lo tome a mal_" – lo dijo disimulando sus verdaderas intensiones, conteniendo la carcajada.

-"Pero" – dijo Lyserg controlándose las ganas de lanzarse contra él. –"¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Es la edición especial!....¡Ni con todos tus ahorros la comprarías!" – lo dijo entre dientes, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por maquillarlo.

-"Lyserg, no fue intencional" – abogó comprensivamente su madre, volviendo a desviar su mirada en su invitado: –"Todo esta bien, no te preocupes".

Más Lyserg había acudido en auxilio a su libro, levantándolo del suelo sin intensiones de volvérselo a entregar.

-"Me alegró saber que el conflicto pasó a otro termino" – suspiró la joven suavizando totalmente su expresión –"Hao, Lyserg" – llamó a ambos niños –"Quiero que estén listos en la noche, cenaremos afuera" - sonrió –"No te preocupes por la vestimenta Hao, Lyserg te prestará y mañana tendrás ropa de tu talla" – comunicó, y luego miró a su hijo -"Encárgate de que lleve la vestimenta apropiada".

-"Si" – le dijo sin mirarla notando la sequedad de su garganta, pero un movimiento hizo que colocara su atención en Hao, el que le sonrió extendiendo su mano para que le entregara el libro, obligado a entregárselo por no perturbar a su querida madre, suspiró antes de ceder a su capricho. –"Aunque no creo tener de su talla" – lo dijo con intensiones de incomodarlo, pero Hao ni si quiera se inmutó, examinando tranquilamente la pasta de su libro cuando se lo entregó.

-"Confío en que no necesitarás de mi ayuda, mi pequeño" – le dijo.

- "Sí, nos vemos _pequeño_" – dijo Hao mientras salía de la habitación soltando una carcajada mientras andaba.

La señora miró al joven cuando se marchó sin prestar atención a la burla y de igual manera se encaminó hacia la salida de la alcoba y antes de irse, se volvió hacia su hijo: - "Por favor, no quiero volver escuchar que discuten y mucho menos saber que acudieron a la violencia" – Pidió pacientemente, encontrando tranquilidad en la pequeña sonrisa que Lyserg le mostró. Volvió a suspirar y fue entonces que salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lyserg miró pesaroso la puerta de su habitación.

.

_Las cosas parecían complicarse, ahora sabía que Hao no solo se burlaba de él, sino que disfrutaba el faltarle al respeto a sus padres._

_.  
_

-"¡No puedo permitirlo!. ¡No importa el medio al que tengo que acudir!, ¡lo haré pagar de alguna manera!" – alegó molesto, mirando su rostro a través del espejo que lo reflejaba desde el tocador de su habitación. –"Lamentará el día en que conoció a mí familia. Doy mi palabra con la misma fuerza en que amo a mis padres." – dijo dando unos pasos hacia el espejo –"Hao Asakura" – paró su andar, arrugando sus facciones al imaginarlo de frente –"Te has convertido en una pesadilla para mí...y yo" – pausó –" _me convertiré en la tuya_".

.

.

.

.

----------

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

Whaa.. _Ahora sí que estoy temblando de meyo, espero no haberlos decepcionado T.T_

Discúlpenme, no miento, no tuve chance de redactarlo hasta el día de hoy por lo que no tuve ni tiempo de revisarlo, ya que si lo hacía, vendría a publicarlo hasta finales de noviembre T.T.

Así que ¿a quién engaño? No se si la escena les gustó.

^ ^ pero en fin, lo hecho … hecho está.... =S

.

.

PARA LOS QUE QUIERAN PARTICIPAR EN ESTA SECCION.

**_PEGUNTAS AL LECTOR:_**

Hablando del excompañero de lyserg….

_¿De quién crees que se trate?_

_¿Qué tipo de relación intuyes?_

.

.

.

_**ZONA DE REVIEWS:**_

Me alegro que les esté gustando xD y quiero darles las gracias por que hacen valer el esfuerzo y gustosamente lo seguiré haciendo compartiendo una parte de mí para ustedes: yo se los doy en verdad con todo mi amor. No me cansaré de dar las gracias: _"Mil gracias"_, aun si en el camino existen las descepciones, yo me llevo su apoyo y ya es mucho para mí para estar agradecida X3.

.

.

**Mitsuki Asakura: **=) no tienes nada qué agradecer, estoy más que contenta de que hayas leído el capítulo y te haya gustado, todavía me hace falta por aprender, pero voy en el camino correcto (creo,jeje). Agradezco ser la primera en recibir el review más largo que hayas hecho hasta ahora, me siento dichosa y a la vez alagada. Para serte sincera, luego de haber puesto las cartas en la mesa y haber leido tu respuesta estoy tranquila, ahora digo: "que pase lo que tenga que pasar".. jajaja.. xD, escribir genera mucha presión y pienso mucho en el nivel que lo debo de mantener por muchas razones, pero haber qué pasa a partir de ahora. Me agrada cómo te expresas, creeme que cuando dijiste que el capitulo anterior no te gustó, sentí la caída estilo anime cuando terminé de leer el comentario, jajaja (quizás no te acuerdes de lo que dijiste, es lo mas nomal) pero de todos modos tenía que decirlo. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, luego de leer tu fic me motivé para dejar a un lado mis deberes XD (hay que aprovechar la motivación ¿no?). Nos seguimos leyendo Mitsuki, cuidate mucho.

**Umiko_Akemi: ¡**hola!, no sabes lo dichosa que me hace el poder volver a leerte, espero no te haya desepcionado mi nuevo capitulo, =) agradezco el que pienses que personalizo bien el personaje de Yoh y puedo ver que la historia está siendo de tu agrado, asi que pensaré en tí cada vez que piense en actualizarlo, piensar en las personitas que la estan siguiendo me motiva para hacer un espacio en mis actividades para hacerlo lo más pronto posible, lamentablemente esta vez no puede hacerlo pronto, pero te aseguro que si trabajé en ella desde que publiqué el último capítulo por que por ejemplo, ahora en éste, el siguiente episodio es una incógnita para mí, sé a dónde debe encausarse la historia, pero no lo que sucederá en cada episodio. (xD, un experimento loco por mi parte). Bueno, ya no te aburriré con tanta palabrería jeje.. Gracias por tus review, y ojalá pueda seguir entreteniendo tu atención para distraerte en un breve momento del día. ¡un saludo Umiko_Akemi! ¡Hasta pronto!.

**Patrick A'Sakura: **^^ ¡qué agradeces! La alagada soy yop en verdad por permitir seguir leyendote y por que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer tu historia=P. El comentario que me dejaste me dejó pensando por mucho tiempo, (demasiado para mi gusto), pero el que haya recibido un mensaje así, me llenó de dicha, no podré comentar mucho sobre ello ya que dejaré que seas tú la que descubrás durante el trancurso de la historia si tus conclusiones han sido acertadas. En cuanto a Yoh, bueno creo que entonces deberé un capitulo dedicado a tip, el problema es que no sé que podrá ser (que vaya a corde con la historia) mmm.. bueno... Hablemos de Yoh como el motivo para descubrir la otra cara que es la vida de Hao (si no lo desarrollaba así, podría pasar la mitad de la historia sin que el lector se enterara de su situación), y... bueno.. no quiero mentirte, había dicho que la historia sería desarrollada en un mundo en el que los personajes se involucrarían en una serie de escenas que traerán confusiones y tragedias, así que no te mentiré por ese lado, (conoces a Hao muy bien) pero no solo él sufrirá, digo, como lo has dicho, por algo se llama el precio de la traición=S. Te debo una disculpa por volverme a tardar para actualizarlo, no fue intensional xP, espero poder hacerlo la proxima vez con menor tiempo. Muchas gracias Patrick A'Sakura, en verdad espero poder seguir leyendote por aquí. ¡Cuidate! =) nos seguimos leyendo.

**Usagi-Dei: **Muchas gracias, estoy muy contenta de que me hayas dado la oportunidad de conocerte y saber que la historia está siendo de tu agrado. ^^ Sé que aún me falta mucho por aprender así que para mí tú opinón ha sido muy valiosa, me siento realmente alagada el considerar éste fic como uno de los mejores Hao x Lyserg. En éste fic todo puede pasar, así que lo único por lo que trabajaré es en que cuando temine la historia te haya obsequiado más que toda una aventura, xD pero no estoy seguira si te decepcione antes. Te pido una disculpa por que no haber podido actualizar antes, me hubiese encantado poder hacerlo, pero lamentablemente las cosas sucedieron así. Me encantaría poder leer qué te pareció éste nuevo capítulo, ojalá me permitas seguir leyendote, gracias por tu tiempo.

**Tayel: ** Me alegra que hayas pasado a fanfiction a leer _El precio de la Traicion_, gracias por manifestar ese ánimo por leer el fic, espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido agradable o que al menos haya sido entretenido =s. Me encanta fanfiction y por eso solo permitiré que el capitulo mas reciente se estrene aquí, asi que te invito a que la siguas en esta página =P, claro, si sigue siendo de tu agrado. XD Muchas gracias por participar en mi sección _preguntas al lector_, para mí tu opinión es muy importante así que JAMAS me parecerá cerrada, tómalo como un juego ^^, si coloco esta sección es por que me ayuda de alguna manera, y puedes llegar asombrarte de lo cercas que puedes estar en alguna respuesta _o lo acertada_ en su caso, pero dejaré que la respuesta acerca de la relación entre Hao y su familia lo descubras a través de cómo se va desarrollando el fic, por lo pronto debo dejarte con la duda ^^. Gracias Tayel, espero poder seguir leyendote.


	8. Cena de Bienvenida

¡Hola! Estoy muy feliz poder saludarlos el día de hoy. El siguiente capítulo ha sido el más difícil que he escrito hasta ahora, por varios motivos que no será necesario decir, sin embargo, el 8vo capítulo debió haber sido publicado el día sábado veintiocho de noviembre, más lamentablemente, por como han sucedido las cosas, no logré mi objetivo, prolongando su tiempo.

Comenzaré diciendo que "Este capítulo lo hice pensado en el cumpleaños de Didboroth". _Cena de bienvenida_ se prestó por la ocasión, éste capitulo va dedicado enteramente a tí, espero sea de tu agrado.

Por otro lado, me complace decir, que son tantas las cosas por las que estoy muy agradecida, sobretodo con aquellas personitas que les tengo un cariño especial: Didboroth, Patrick A'sakura, Mei Kagamine Asakura, umiko_Akemi, Usagi-Dei, Tayel, daisuki-kun, Liri, Wormsland, Rena-chann, Akiraneko, Amida91, y Lady_Pink; a todas ellas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por el apoyo que me han brindado, todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido un gusto, que me nace con el deseo de compartirlo con ustedes, XD.

También quiero expresar en palabras, que el Precio de la Traición es un fic que tiene una dedicación muy, muy especial a Patrick A'sakura. Hasta ahora desconozco qué tanto intuye de lo que acontecerá. Su drama, su historia, me frena a dedicarlo deliberadamente como lo hago ahora, pero mientras sea de su agrado (y hasta el momento que deje de gustarle), será para ella, como también será de ustedes.

Pd: mi querida Liri, por fin he podido cumplir mi promesa, espero el siguiente capitulo, sea de tu gusto. (te dije, será largo).

.

.

.

* * *

**Comentarios respecto a la redacción de la narración**: (MODIFICADOS, PARA EXPLICAR DE MEJOR MANERA)

**-" **Diálogo de los personajes**" –**

**-**_**"**__Diálogo interno del personaje__**" **_**-**

"_Una expresión que resalta la autora. Sin embargo, es lo que "alguien" piensa". _(Generalmente se trata de la persona a la que se refirió la narración anteriormente).

La oración como la siguiente_, es para resaltar _una expresión cuyo significado_ dependerá _de su_ contexto._

_La expresión de esta manera, donde es cursiva y no mantienen las comillas al inicio y al final del mismo, significa que la narración se enfoca desde el punto de vista del personaje, es decir, a la perspectiva de sus pensamientos, (puede llegar a pasar, que la narración se dé por el mismo personaje)._

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-. // Cambio de escenario.

* * *

¡COMENZAMOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Cena de Bienvenida**

.

.

.

_Londres, 3:25 pm._

.

.

.

El reloj seguía su marcha, transcurriendo los segundos cada que recorría el imponente camino de sus manecillas; mirando el ostentoso reloj que decoraba la habitación, le anunció que habían pasado una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos desde lo ocurrido en la alcoba de Lyserg.

Fue curioso para él descubrir cómo el tiempo no parecía ser su mejor aliado conforme el día envejecía, sus párpados sentían la pesadez invitando a cerrarlos con el ansioso deseo que albergaba sobre ellos. Había sido un día muy largo para Hao; haber viajado desde Japón en un vuelo que salió a las tres de la madrugada, no tendría porqué haber sido lo idóneo, sin embargo, aquello había sido una cuestión inevitable. Durante el trayecto desde Japón, no pudo hacer mucho por conciliar el sueño; el hábito en comenzar su día a las cinco de la mañana fue el mayor causante de la pesadez que ahora sentía, agregando el incidente de que concluir su vuelo le llevó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, siendo las dos de la tarde cuando llegó a su destino_._ _No obstante_, Inglaterra lo recibió con el nacimiento de un nuevo día; eran las cinco horas con doce minutos cuando su avión tocó tierras Inglesas encadenando una serie de eventos hasta encausarlo en el punto en el que se encontraba ahora.

Miró nuevamente el reloj, habían transcurrido diez minutos desde la última consulta, el tic tac de sus manecillas era el mayor ruido que lograba pronunciase en la habitación. Se levantó sobre la cama, examinando las maletas que lo habían acompañado durante el viaje, aquellas que se ubicaban frente a la pared esperando el momento en que el joven desempacara lo que guardaban secretamenteen su interior, por un momento detestó mirarlas, pero aquella molestia desvaneció tan pronto como surgió un recuerdo…

_-"Hao, permite ser yo quien haga tus maletas" "Prometo que no lo notarás"_

La leve sonrisa de sus labios rompió el frío semblante que mostraba; recorrió con sus ojos la habitación que obscurecía conforme el tiempo pasaba, deteniéndose su mirada entre las largas cortinas que ocultaban una enorme ventana, la que acaparaba mayor atención en la alcoba.

-"A veces pienso que eres más maduro de lo que aparentas, _hermanito_" – susurró para sí, bufándose de la ingenuidad de Yoh, merodeando a través de la habitación.

Aquella habitación era muy parecida a la de Lyserg, dueña de una amplia gama de efectos que daba un esquema deleitable a la mirada. El techo seguía siendo alto, decorado con una maravillosa y curiosa pintura sobre él, con cornisas, candelabros y querubines, y sobre las paredes, cuadros variados colgaban, dando la conservadora apariencia de un estilo del siglo XVI como se observaba en toda la mansión. La amplia habitación se adornaba con auténticos muebles de aquella época: un guardarropa enorme, un elegante escritorio en el que se apreciaba un tintero sobre él, un área destinada a simular una sala de finos muebles, sin olvidar los altos ventanales que resaltaban los espesos cortinajes muy elaborados de color arándano que disponían de finos visillos de encaje, siendo la del balcón la de mayor atractivo en la habitación; igualmente se apreciaba la imponente cama tamaño kingsize con edredones que lucían sus colores: rojo y ámbar, y sobre el suelo, una enorme alfombra de bello tapiz.

-"Comienzo a cansarme de éste lugar" – evidenció irónico, permitiendo deslizar las cortinas que opacaban la poca luz del exterior una vez que llegó frente a la ventana.

_No podría quejarse de su suerte, jamás había conocido a una familia inglesa por lo que no estaba seguro si aquella era una familia típica de la región; las costumbres, sus valores y su cultura siempre harían la diferencia en un país con otro. No obstante, estaba seguro que la estructura familiar siempre sería el mismo, no le fue difícil entender que se encontraba en la cúspide de un desmoronamiento familiar, los problemas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y por ahora entendía las razones por la que encontraba tanto recelo por parte del único hijo de la familia. No se involucraría, no tenía ninguna intensión por ser parte de los problemas maritales, las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles si el joven, dueño de la genética Diethel, no fuera tan inseguro del amor que sus padres le entregaban a corazón abierto._

–"Tonto"- susurró -"Si tan solo..." – su frase no fue concluida, desvaneciéndola al contemplar la quietud que ofreció el exterior, tocando con sus dedos la textura del vidrio que le aisló.

Un par de sonoros golpes en la puerta logró hacerlo reaccionar, recorrió con sus ojos la habitación hasta colocar la mirada sobre la entrada de la misma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, un jovencito de ojos verdes se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta del nuevo huésped. Temía que sus golpes no hayan sido los suficientemente fuertes para que su llamado fuera atendido, pensaba que si estaba dormido podría lamentar otro de sus patéticas actuaciones; recordó entonces sus palabras, aquellas que volvieron a erizarle la piel al revivir el momento, mas negó los recuerdos con la cabeza logrando calmar la sensación, recuperando su confianza para proseguir con los motivos que le llevaron a encontrarse ahí frente a su puerta.

Tocó un par de veces, procurando un sonido insistente y fuerte.

_-"Me parece que no abrirá"_ – pensó, sonriendo encantadoramente cuando dedujo que no lo haría y conformándose con mirar la puerta para romper su silencio creído, dijo –"¡Pues no abras!" – , dejando caer las prendas que llevaba entre sus manos, sobre la alfombra del piso –"¡Levántalo si te interesa!" - expresó, complaciéndose cuando se retiró de la puerta.

.

.

"_Si el recogido no deseaba abrir, no sería su problema"_.

.

.

No obstante, dentro de la habitación, el de cabellos largos sonrió por las actitudes del ojiverde.

-"¡Qué infantil!" – susurró con ese aire de grandeza, volviendo su mirada a través de la ventana; sin embargo, el cansancio fue mayor, deseaba dormir al menos una hora por lo que se alejó de las cortinas para llegar junto a sus maletas. Necesitaba encontrar algo útil antes de tomar su pequeña siesta, llevando la maleta más grande sobre la cama.

–"Veamos, ¡qué tanto hay aquí!" – murmuró al abrir.

.

.

.

.

.

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_5:42 pm_

_._

_._

Liam había llegado temprano a casa y sin molestarse en perder el tiempo, se dirigió a su alcoba encontrando a su esposa alistándose. La joven y bella mujer, llevaba un elegante vestido de noche de color gris plata que llevaba un escote con tiras sobre los hombros, una era delgada y otra más gruesa, el cuello era como un collar que caía hacia un lado, en una suave caída. La dama al verlo entrar se incorporó de su asiento, acercándose a él para besarle, fue entonces que Liam observó el decorado que lucía sobre su cintura, en el que apreció los cristales que producían diferentes colores al contraste de la luz; la falda del vestido se veía fantástico, no era ni muy voluminosa, ni recta, y lucía muy bien en ella.

-"Amor, ¡estás encantadora!" – expresó alborozo en el momento en que le besó. Ella le sonrió dándole la bienvenida y tomó luego de sus manos el portafolio, invitándolo en un movimiento mímico, a quitarse el abrigo.

- "Cariño, será mejor que te des prisa, los niños te esperan" – le dijo cuando colocó el portafolio sobre el escritorio de la alcoba, volviendo a él, para tomar el saco que antes llevaba puesto.

Pero él, seductor, la capturó entre sus brazos antes de que se alejara.

-"Tenemos toda la noche" – susurró en su oído – "Hay tiempo suficiente _para todo_" – y le besó sobre el cuello.

Jean invitó a que se comportara en un sutil movimiento.

–"Para nosotros, sí" – dijo –"Pero Hao debe dormir temprano. _Cariño_, no sabemos qué tan agotador pudo haber sido su viaje" – comentó al mirarle sus ojos verdes.

-"¿Se lo preguntaste?" – preguntó alzando una ceja provocativamente.

-"No, y no necesité hacerlo" – le informó cuando se alejó de él, acercándose junto al armario –"Fui a su habitación al ver que tu hijo le dejó el traje que le prestaría sobre el piso" –. Acomodó el saco de su esposo, y cerró la puerta del armario –"No lo entiendo" – pausó brevemente al mirarle –"si le gusta Hao, ¿por qué tratarlo como lo hace?" – cuestionó con preocupación mientras se encaminaba frente al tocador.

Liam, por un momento aguardó silencio, y preguntó –"El traje ¿se arruinó?".

- "No, se protegió bajo el protector que aún tenía" - le dijo –"Pero sé que el niño durmió un rato por la carita que tenía, insistí en que mejor descansara pero me dijo que no había problema, que preferiría salir y acostumbrarse a los horarios de Londres".

-"Me parece entonces, que no hay problema en ese asunto" – alegó el hombre, restándole importancia.

– "Liam" – le habló seriamente, mirándole a través del espejo, –"Si quieres salir, tendrás que agilizarte. No quiero que se nos haga tarde" – le dijo, observando su actitud despreocupada.

–"Creí que habías dicho, que el de las atenciones era yo" – ironizó.

Pero ella mostró desagrado a través de su reflejo, ignorando sus palabras:

–"Sobre la cama dejé lo que usarás. Será mejor que te des prisa" – concluyó aquella conversación. Liam soltó una carcajada, y sin más, se encaminó a la habitación anexa para darse un baño.

.

.

.

.

.

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_6:44 pm_

_._

.

.

.

El señor Diethel estaba listo, satisfecho de la excelente elección que había hecho su mujer, sin embargo, llevaba quince minutos esperando en la sala de espera; su esposa se iba encargar de hacer llamar a los niños, mientras él se encomendaba en la tarea de asegurar que su Royce Rolls estuviera disponible para ellos frente a la puerta de la casa; pero le pareció haber esperado un poco más de lo conveniente, miró su reloj,_ comenzaba impacientarse_.

Los pasos presurosos rompieron el silencio que rodeaba la mansión, su hijo apareció bajando las escalinatas lo más rápido que pudo, encaminando sus pasos hasta rodear con sus brazos a su padre, otorgándole gustosamente la bienvenida a casa.

-"¡No me di cuenta de la hora en que llegaste!" – le anunció cuando aflojó el abrazo, elevando su rostro para mirarle a los ojos. –"Papá, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ya estabas aquí?" – cuestionó con capricho.

El señor Diethel sonrió y llevando una mano sobre su cabeza, dijo –"Tu madre no quería que se hiciera más tarde" –, revolviendo sus verdes cabellos en muestra de cariño. –"Espero que hayas cumplido con tus deberes" – le dijo adquiriendo seriedad en sus palabras – "No quiero que tu madre se enoje a causa de esto" – advirtió.

-"Sí lo hice" - le afirmó con voz mimada, sintiendo el trato revoltoso de su cabello.

-"Liam"- interrumpió la señora Jean al bajar las escalinatas, -"¡Qué afán es el tuyo por despeinar a tu hijo!" – le "regaño", logrando que su esposo y Lyserg se miraran entre ellos.

-"Ya escuchaste a tu madre" – expresó por su parte –"¡Péinate!" – le ordenó.

-"¡Ah!" – pronunció el pequeño en un alargando "a" en manera de su desánimo, llevándose resignado una mano sobre sus cabellos, simulando peinarse. Mas su madre, presurosa se acercó a él, ayudando con la labor, dejando atrás al niño de morena piel.

-"¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!" – expresó con sorpresa Liam, capturando la atención de Lyserg quien se vio impaciente por salir de las atenciones de su madre. –"¡Pero qué bien te vez Hao!" – se le escuchó decir. –"Yo diría… ¡_Radiante_!" – anunció alborozo.

Hao vistió un traje color azul marino con rayas de un azul tenue, que acompañó con una camisa color celeste claro y una corbata plateada con detalles en azul, un conjunto discreto para la ocasión que le venía muy bien, con un cabello recogido en una larga trenza suelta, alborotada que caía por un hombro, adornando sobre su frente algunos mechones, _verdaderamente encantador_.

El joven se cruzó de brazos, figurando media sonrisa en sus labios en un acto admirable a los ojos de Liam.

-"Je" – sonrió, –"Hay qué agradecerle a Lyserg" – le dijo en su peculiar timbre de voz que cautivaba -"Sin él, _esto no hubiera sido posible_" – le anunció, escuchando cómo disfrutaba de sus palabras en un modo arrogante mientras sonreía en un deje de burla.

-"Parece una niña" – interfirió el pequeño de ojos verdes sin agrado hacia el joven. Más Hao, despectivamente colocó sus profundos ojos sobre él, descruzando sus brazos en un movimiento intimidante, mostrando provocación con la mirada:

–"¡Qué! ¡¿Te gusto?!" – se escuchó decir. Mas al observar Liam a ese joven de aspecto delicado, manejarse tan atrevidamente, sintió como fue invadido por una sensación que no intentó explicar,inquietando sus pensamientos…

Se aclaró la garganta, decidiendo volver a la realidad.

-"Bueno, bueno. No se peleen" – intervino desinteresado en sus problemas. Se desajustó un poco la corbata al acercarse a su esposa, la miró a los ojos, y agregó: –"Es tiempo de irnos".

Ella, quien había estado ausente, no le agradó mirar la escena en la que fueron partícipes ambos niños, le pareció que habían encontrado una manera de ensañarse entre ellos en un juego que les motiva, _y ese tipo de juegos no los iba a permitir_, especialmente el que ambos trataran al otro como una niña.

La joven miró a su esposo, decidiendo dejar pasar el asunto al no considerar el momento oportuno. Tomó el abrigo que tenía extendido sobre el brazo, aceptando entonces partir, pero antes, se aseguró que Lyserg se colocara el abrigo que se negaba a usar, y le pidió a Hao se colocara el suyo al entregárselo…

.

"_Claro que él ya lo habría hecho, de no ser porque la señora Jean se ofreció de "prestarle" uno amablemente."_

.

.

.

.

.

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_7:18 pm_

_._

_._

Tan pronto como habían llegado a la entrada del más interesante restaurante de la familia, fueron recibidos por el gerente, otorgándoles una deleitante visita en un recurrido a los diferentes locales del lugar. El estilo era complejo, destacaba su arquitectura y la decoración innovadoras de un ambiente selecto muy moderno, con brillo y tonos soñadores y adornos impresionantes. Conforme se adentraban, el guía otorgaba una pequeña reseña donde relucían los puntos más importantes hasta llegar al salón principal, donde al menos se encontraron con veinte mesas redondas que los afortunados que pueden darse el lujo de cenar ahí, disponen al menos, de varios metros de separación entre ellas. La señora Jean encontró su espacio en la mesa que correspondía a la reservación hecha por Liam, en una ubicación selecta, donde colocó su bolso de mano en el escabel que la mesa tenía convenientemente. El salón mantenía un ambiente vivo, alegre, lo que hizo que la dama sonriera al sentirse cómoda, y con un gesto, invitó a su pequeño hijo a sentarse al lado suyo, y sin más, él cedió a su petición no muy conforme con su ubicación cuando permitió que Hao se sentara junto a su padre sin haber podido evitarlo.

-"Esperamos que el lugar sea de tu agrado, la cena es nuestra forma de manifestarte nuestra bienvenida" – le expresó Liam con cierto gusto en su modo de hablar que Lyserg no le encontró simpatía.

El pequeño colocó entonces su interés en el joven de larga cabellera, sintiéndose fastidiado por cada una de sus palabras. Tenía que admitirlo, él mismo le daba demasiada importancia al castaño, pero era inevitable cuando sus padres le colocaban todo el interés, pasándolo a él, como un objeto decorativo más en la mesa. Manteniéndose en silencio, escuchó la _amena charla _de su familia; claro que ésta vez era Hao quien agradecía la invitación y las atenciones que le mostraban, y luego fue su madre la que dijo algo, _que no le interesó saber_, pero todos en la mesa, reían amenamente, logrando que el chico se impacientara cuando no encontró, _mirará por dónde mirara,_ el lado divertido.

-"¿A qué hora van a ordenar?" – interrumpió con interés en arruinar el _hermoso_ _momento_ con _su_ nuevo _hijo_ –"¡Yo tengo hambre, mamá! y no veo que tengan intensiones de hacerlo" – reprochó –"Pero ya veo que están muy entretenidos, y _no los culpo_".

Sus palabras fueron un reclamo por la atención que no recibía y que fácilmente sus padres identificaron mostrando perturbación mientras acordaron en proceder con su petición.

.

.

.

.

No obstante, por otro lado, Hao se miraba _muy_ divertido.

_No por los estúpidos celos que mostró el menor de la familia Diethel, _sino porque jamás, en su corta vida, le había dado la importancia en aprender a comer con los cubiertos que los ingleses utilizaban, y todo gracias a la manía que tenía en contradecir cuanto podía las enseñanzas de su abuelo. Rió un poco por esto, recordando sus palabras:

-_"Una persona siempre se conoce en la mesa. Algún día, lo lamentarás"_.

Claro que no lo lamentaba, el muy cínico solo se burlaba…

- "_¡Tonterías!"_ - alegó mentalmente.

Observó la cantidad de cubiertos sobre la mesa, a una distancia de tres o cuatro centímetros del borde del plato, _todos_ diferentes(1) …

-_"¿y.. ahora?" _– cuestionó, inspeccionando las diferentes mesas de la manera más discreta – _"La vajilla japonesa es menos complicada que esto" – _alegó en sus adentros_. _

En ese momento el mesero llegó colocando frente a él una sopa extraña sobre el plato, de un tono naranja en el que se apreciaba una hoja pequeña sobre el centro de ella.

Pero quizás su expresión dijo algo más que su arrogancia, puesto que el señor Diethel, habló:

-"¡Pruébala!, ¡esta sopa es verdaderamente deliciosa!" – le dijo.

Más Hao no contestó, se limitó con mirar el cubierto que Liam había tomado, imitando sus acciones.

-"Es.." – dijo, haciendo una pausa debido a que no le agradó del todo -"Diferente a lo que yo he probado".

La señora Jean sonrió.

- "¡Claro que sí!" – le dijo con entusiasmo su tutor, –"¡Es sopa de calabaza!, ¡vamos!, ¡cómelo!".

_Pero no era algo que en verdad tuviera el deseo de hacer._

.

.

.

El mesero se acercó a la pareja como el señor Diethel lo había pedido, y enseguida entregó la carta a cada uno, incluyendo a Hao y a Lyserg, recomendando en el momento los platillos y los vinos por excelencia.

.

.

Al menos, el joven de bronceada piel tenía la seguridad de algo,

.

.

"_No conocía nada de lo que señalaba el menú"_

.

.

-"Hao" – le habló esta vez la señora Jean –"¿Qué te gustaría pedir?"

Por un monto permaneció en silencio, colocando su interés en el pequeño de ojos verdes sin encontrar lo que esperaba, miró entonces el menú, y sin mucho interés en el asunto, colocó su atención en el platillo más caro.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Lyserg colocó su mirada en su padre, observando que él y su madre intercambiaban palabras cuando el mesero les preguntó por lo que se ordenaría. No era su interés conocerlo, tan solo aguardó para el momento en que se le preguntara lo que deseaba cenar esa noche; pero para cuando los ojos de Hao se encontraron con los suyos, sus padres le habían hecho una pregunta que por hundirse en sus pensamientos no escuchó, despreciándolo en ese instante al desviar sus ojos hacia su madre que al igual que Liam, aguardaban por su respuesta.

.

"_Molesto"_

.

No le gustaba saber que su familia tuviera tantas consideraciones hacia _su _invitado, y sus ojos volvieron a colocarse en aquellos profundos ojos negros, la que no tardo por ser correspondida por sus ojos.

.

.

"_Claro que ese pequeño acto, se convirtió en una batalla que ambos se tomaron muy enserio _

_Ninguno querería ser el primero en romper el contacto de la mirada"_

.

.

-"Me miras demasiado, ¿no te parece?" – le preguntó al fin el dueño de unos preciosos ojos verdes sin cuidar el tono de voz, eran bastante sus motivos para hablarle así.

-"Me preguntaba si te sentías bien" – lo expresó más por educación que por interés, mirando al otro chico como si hubiera encontrado la mejor diversión, ocasionando que Lyserg interpretara su comentario como una forma de molestarlo, recordando el enojo que sentía por lo de esa misma tarde.

_-"Hipócrita"_ – le expresó mentalmente, odiándolo con la mirada. -"¡Pues ya vez que sí!"_ – _le respondió, recibiendo el reproche de su madre por su fría respuesta, a lo que Hao volvió a sonreír, observando aquella sonrisa descarada que sintió como una burla que no perdonaría.

-"¡Vamos!"_ – _le expresó el castaño divertidamente como en "son de paz"_ –_"Me gustaría verte más animado. Éste es tu restaurante favorito ¿o me equivocó?" – cuestionó, encontrando en su mirada un destello perceptible_._

El ojiverde no se tragaba sus palabras, se contenía el coraje de ser el único que podría darse cuenta de lo hipócrita que era. Sintió odio, ya no solo por él, sino por todo lo que había a su alrededor. Hao tenía razón. Había sido su lugar favorito, hasta que _su _padre se lo compartió, _a ése_, que no lo merecía.

.

"_Para su buen acto de caridad"._

.

.

.

El joven extranjero, se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, y sonriéndole con cinismo, dijo:

–"Tus padres lo eligieron por tí" – _con toda_ la seguridad del mundo.

_Era de esperarse_, Lyserg estalló de coraje internamente, y le sería inevitable que el joven de Japón dejara pasar una burla hacia el pobre ingenuo; _con nada _el chico se enojaba,y debía admitir que aquél ser _de lo más tonto_, le divertía.

Por su parte, Lyserg se frustraba no poder ocultarle sus emociones, le parecía ser un libro abierto, aún más, por el modo en que el otro se afanaba con insultarle con la mirada, _con sus sonrisas cínicas_.

-"En realidad, Hao_" – _lo dijo con una voz neutral, –"Yo no fui quien sugirió a que vinieran a éste restaurante, fueron ellos quienes lo han elegido para tí"_ – _le expresó con palabras frías, logrando que su padre interviniera:

-"Te equivocas Lyserg, creí que te encantaría la idea, de saber que cenaríamos aquí" – lo dijo extrañado por su actitud.

-"Pero el festejo es para Hao"_ – _replicó el menor infantilmente.

_-"_Bueno, sí"_ – _esta vez Jean, su madre, entró en apoyo_ –"_Hao es el invitado" – le anunció comprensiva.

-"¿Invitado?" – alegó irritado –"¡Pero si vivirá con nosotros todo un año!" _– _replicó, dando por hecho que habían omitido _ese_ detalle.

Liam le miró con disgusto, pero a Lyserg le importó poco saberlo, estaba bastante hostigado, y se vengaría de Asakura, arruinando su buena noche.

Si Liam intentó decir algo, no pudo hacerlo puesto que en ese momento el mesero llegó, sirviendo delante de cada uno lo que se había pedido, retirando los platos frente a ellos.

Lyserg se sorprendió al ver que le habían colocado delante de él, el platillo que tanto le gustaba y por un momento abandonó sus corajes hacia el castaño; pero el gusto le duró poco cuando escuchó a su padre.

-"Luce rico el platillo, creo que hiciste una buena elección"

Así que el menor de los Diethel, recorrió con sus ojos la mesa hasta colocarlos sobre el plato del castaño…

_-"¿así que a él le habían preguntado lo que comería y a mí no?" – _se preguntó molesto.

-"Lyserg, hijo_" – _habló su madre_ –_"¡Cóme!, se te va a enfriar"_._

Pero no hizo caso a las palabras de ella, tan solo miró su plato despectivamente, y dijo:

-"¿Por que me pidieron esto?. Se ve muy rico el plato de Hao, ¡yo lo quiero!"

La pareja mostró sorpresa, se miraron uno al otro en silencio, desviando sus miradas en su invitado y luego en su hijo con asombro_: _

-"Bueno, Lyserg" – intervino Liam –"No sabía que irías a pedir otro platillo que no fuera el que acostumbras comer aquí" – miró entonces a su esposa brevemente y luego dijo: –"No te lo comas; pediremos que se te prepare un platillo igual al de Hao"-. En ese memento llamó al mesero con una seña, quien se encontraba de lado contrario del salón.

_-"_¡Pero yo tengo mucha hambre!. ¡No quiero esperar a que me lo hagan!" – alegó caprichoso –"Él pidió un platillo más caro que el mío y ¡eso no se vale!"- lo dijo envidioso.

- "Pues corazón, pide otra cosa"– expresó su madre compresivamente.

-" ¡Ustedes tiene la culpa por estar pidiendo por mí!" – lo dijo mimadamente –"No porque ustedes pidan algo para mí, no significa ¡que me lo tenga qué comer! .

A este punto, Liam mostró enojo por su actitud caprichosa, pero Hao soltó una leve carcajada capturando no solo su atención, sino la de Lyserg y su madre. El mesero llegó y fue el señor Diethel quien pidió aguardara un momento, invitando a que Asakura hablara.

-"No veo problema en ceder mi plato" – sonrió altivo –"Si Lyserg lo prefiere, me comeré el suyo".

"_Aquello lo había dicho serenamente tranquilo y…. ¿algo divertido?" cuestionó un pequeño sin agrado._

_-"¡¿Cómo?!"_ – gritó caprichoso en sus adentros, perturbado por cederle su platillo sin ninguna intención en rehusarse._–"¡Yo quería hacerle sentir mal!, ¡incomodarlo!, ¡quería que se molestara sin nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo!. - _pensó_. _

-"¡Asunto arreglado!_" – _anunció el señor Diethel, molesto por la escena incómoda que causó su hijo, pidiendo al mesero que intercambiara los platos de ambos niños.

Hao le miró inocente, ocultando la prepotencia que le hacía sentir la situación.

Y es que,

- "No todas las personas tiene el paladar de disfrutar las delicias que nos da la vida" – expresó con arrogancia, asegurándose que Lyserg le escuchara. El mesero colocó su nuevo platillo frente a él, y al mirar el nuevo plato, encontró una pequeña porción de bistec bañada de una salsa, una ración de ensalada, y otra de puré de papa, dejándolo insatisfecho. _–"¿Se supone que me llenaré con esto?"_ – cuestionó en sus pensamientos, volviendo a mirar al ojiverde con desgana, pero se encontró con una divertida escena y se burló de su expresión, volviendo a colocar su atención en su propio platillo, observando la peculiar forma y la manera de adornar los espacios vacíos sobre el plato _–"Pero qué manía la de los ingleses con sus porciones chiquitas"_ – se dijo irónico, mientras tomaba un tenedor y probaba lo que le parecía ser arroz.

Lyserg en verdad no quería comerse el platillo del sujeto al que odiaba, ¡es más!, la pura idea de comer huevecillos de una animal, así sea la de pescado, le daba repugnancia.

_-"¡¿Pero porqué pidió caviar?!" – _cuestionó en sus adentros, y antes de pasar a la histeria, miró al castaño que le expresó una sonrisa que no le había conocido –"se está… ¿burlando?". – preguntó incrédulo.

-"Mmm… ¡Me parece un platillo exquisito!_" – _le eschuchó decir, mirando la dolorosa escena en la que tomó el tenedor, llevándose a la boca parte de su deliciosa ensalada con puré de papa.

_-"¡SE ESTÁ COMIENDO MI PLATILLO!" – _pensó histérico.

-"Lyserg" – Le habló su madre preocupada -"¿A caso no piensas cenar?".

-"La verdad…" – dijo desinteresado, sintiendo revolverse todo en su interior –"Perdí el apetito" -. Bajó su mirada hacia la mesa por breves segundos, pero luego con el seño fruncido volvió a colocar sus ojos sobre el joven que sin remordimiento alguno, se comía _SU_ platillo.

- "No le hiciste la maldad solo para no comértelo, ¡ahora te lo comes!" _– _Le escuchó a su padre demandándolo molesto.

Y Lyserg_, ya no soportó la situación… _

Su respiración se volvió agitada, colocando la mirada en Liam, su padre -"¡¿Quieres ver cómo me lo cómo?! " – le preguntó, disputando con la mirada –"¡¿Quieres ver cómo me lo como?!" – gritó esta vez caprichosamente, notando que no solo los de su mesa le prestaron atención.

-"¡Compórtate!" – Le exigió.

No obstante, Lyserg se incorporó de su silla indignado, sonrojado por la llamada de intención que recibió delante de tantas personas. Miró a Hao esta vez, con odio, sus labios temblaron cuando intentó hablar, y él sonrió ampliamente cuando lo miró …_"¿Nervioso?"…_

"_Sus ojos sí que mostraron sorpresa y eso que aún no sabía lo que tenía aguardado para él." – _pensó.

Tomó el plato frente a él y con toda la inmoralidad reprimida, lo vació sobre su cabeza, haciendo sonar el _plato_ cuando calló al suelo una vez que hubo golpeado la cabeza del castaño primero. Liam se incorporó de inmediato sobre su asiento a causa de la impresión que le causó su comportamiento, su madre reprochó algo, pero Lyserg había salido del salón, huyendo de las palabras de su padre. Tenía que admitirlo, aquello le pareció su primer victoria, pero así como llegó el sentimiento de plenitud, la culpabilidad ocupó su espacio, más no se arrepintió de lo que hizo.

Hao en cambio, rechinó sus dientes por la frustración que sintió al no poder impedir que su precioso cabello fuera decorado con esa peculiar forma de bolitas naranjas del caviar, de haberlo hecho, se habría metido en un problema.

.

"_¿O cómo podría justificar el "adivinar sus acciones" sin mencionar que las había percibido de su mente?"_

.

-"¡Lo lamentará!" – expresó entre dientes, sintiendo cómo la señora Diethel acudió a su auxilio, pidiendo un servilletero al mesero para ayudarle a limpiarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche se arruinó, _era un hecho_, y lo que le había parecido una victoria, ahora ya no le parecía tanto. Entendió lo imprudente que fue, aceptaba que su comportamiento no fue el mejor, y sabía que no solo Hao salió perjudicado con su inequívoco comportamiento, sino que se llevó a sus padres en el proceso, y ahora, por un arranque de celos, de coraje, no le dirigían la palabra; ni siquiera habían hecho por regañarlo cuando volvieron al auto. Durante el trayecto a casa, se entretuvo en el debate interno, entre la satisfacción y la culpabilidad que sentía, más inevitablemente, al trascurrir el tiempo mientras el auto andaba por las obscuras calles, le invadió un sentimiento de soledad, perturbado al divagar en sus pensamientos al llegar a creer que sus padres no lo perdonarían y con terror pensó que Hao pudiera convertirse en su remplazo.

La sensación de abandono lo atormentó. Lloró silenciosamente, sus lágrimas caían como si fueran necesarias, cada segundo le parecía dolerle, tenía miedo y conforme miraba las estrellas a través de su ventana, sentía que caía en un hoyo que no tenía fin.

Ya no le parecía ser Hao el del problema, sino él.

.

.

"_¿Pero cómo remediarlo?"_

.

.

Miró hacia el interior del auto, su padre conducía con una expresión seria y su madre había estado muy callada durante el camino. Se reprendió así mismo, "todo era su culpa", sus ojos volvieron a derramar algunas lágrimas, el miedo comenzaba a ganar terreno en su corazón, "_¿y si sus padres se divorcian?"._

Miró a Hao esta vez, él se había quedado dormido, sintió tristeza y luego pena…

-"_¿Pero por qué actúe así?. Lo único que logré es que mis padres se enojaran conmigo… ¿y si me mandan a un internado para deshacerse de mí?."_

Las puertas de hierro se abrieron delante del auto, y pronto llegaron a las puertas de la casa, sintiendo palpitar su corazón con insistencia.

_-"Pues si lo que quieren es deshacerse de mí, ¡pues que lo hagan!"_ – se dijo a sí mismo, volviendo a retomar su postura caprichosa, convirtiendo el miedo en su enojo.

El auto paró, y su madre se bajó del auto caminando hacia las puertas de su hogar, e inevitablemente, el pequeño Diethel sintió cómo su corazón se comprimió, ella, su madre, no esperó a que su padre le cediera el paso al abrir su puerta, y sin necesidad de adivinarlo, supo que estaba enojada. Esperó entonces a que ella abriera la puerta de la casa, aguardando el momento de salir sin escuchar el sermón que pudiera darle. Pero cuando estaba apunto de bajarse del auto, escuchó cómo la puerta de Hao fue abierta; miró hacia donde se encontraba el castaño, encontrando a su padre con una expresión de enojo hacia él, entonces su madre le habló, ordenando que se fuera a su habitación, y Lyserg frunció el seño molesto, todavía más al observar cómo su padre tomaba a Hao entre sus brazos. Salió del auto, azotando la puerta como pudo, no quería ver la tierna escena en la que sus padres llevaban a Hao hasta su alcoba, y que además fuera cargado por Liam.

.

.

.

.

.

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apenas había llegado a su cuarto, ingresó cerrando la puerta violentamente adentrándose hasta alcanzar la cama donde sujetó con sus pequeñas manos el edredón de ella, destendiéndola bruscamente, tirando, revolviendo y pisando el edredón sobre el piso; sentía un gran coraje, un dolor que le envenenaba a causa de la envida, "¿porqué Hao?" "¿porqué Hao?" se decía, azotando esta vez sobre la cama la almohada con insistencia.

Al fin se quedó tranquilo, se sentó sobre la cama abrazando una almohada que todavía permanecía intacta sobre ella, la única de tantas. Sus ojos le amenazaron por romperse en cualquier momento al llanto, pero cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su habitación, su corazón palpitó, rogando en no se molestaran en visitarlo. Pero lamentablemente, sus ruegos fueron inútiles, tocaron en la puerta tan solo un momento, para abrirse delante de él, descubriendo que se trataba de su papá.

-"¡Excelente noche!" – dijo en modo de sarcasmo al cerrar la puerta –"Años de educación has relucido esta noche" – mencionó al acercarse. El pequeño frunció el seño, sus palabras le parecieron ofensivas e imaginó la clase de palabras que le diría.

Los pasos de su padre se detuvieron y brevemente desvió su atención en el desorden que minutos atrás Lyserg se dio el lujo de hacer. Se sentó sobre la cama, y el pequeño se levantó de ella.

-"Supongo que te enorgulleces de tu comportamiento" – evidenció irónico, sonriendo por lo bajo. Lyserg no contestó, esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción por sus acciones, pero sus palabras le herían. -"Tu y yo vamos hablar seriamente, jovencito" – le dijo con una voz que le pareció ser menos dura –"Pero primero, acércate" – ordenó.

Lyserg le miró sin ninguna intención de hacerlo. En cambio, el señor Diethel sonrió, conocía las reacciones que podía esperar de él.

–"Mis intensiones no es castigarte, hijo" – explicó relajado –"Si quieres saber mis motivos, te lo diré, pero primero acércate" – pidió esta vez, haciéndole una seña con la mano que le invitó a sentarse sobre su pierna derecha.

-_"típico" – _pensó el pequeño, pero saber que su padre no estaba enfadado, le hizo sentir tranquilidad en su perturbado corazón. Se acercó a su padre, y Liam mostró satisfacción al lograr romper la barrera que Lyserg había colocado entre ellos.

–"Haber, dime" - manifestó con un gesto reflexivo –"Hoy tu comportamiento dejó mucho de que hablar, y me tiene preocupado" – hizo una pausa para que Lyserg le mirara a los ojos.

-"No encuentro motivo por qué" – contestó en un modo inocente.

–"Yo creo, que sabes muy bien de lo que hablo"

-"¿Es por Hao?" – contestó enfadado, cansado que sus problemas se derivaran en un sujeto, qué a buena hora pidió.

"_¡El problema era Hao, no él!"_ pensaba _"¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta?"_

No obstante, Liam no sabía de su dialogo interno, tan solo siguió hablando:

- "Durante la cena de esta noche, no hubo momento en que no te mirara de una forma agresiva y tu comportamiento fue indiscutiblemente un acto imperdonable. No creo que tu madre y yo hayamos educado a un hijo pedante, ¡eso no se hace Lyserg!" – explicó.

-"Entonces me castigarás" – le dijo con seriedad. Más que como pregunta, había sonado como una afirmación.

-"Debería castigarte no solo por tu mal comportamiento, sino por tu insolencia. ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me contestes así!" – manifestó exaltado por sus palabras. No estaba dispuesto en dejar pasar su falta de respeto.

Incomodado por sus palabras, Lyserg colocó su mirada sobre el piso alfombrado; jamás se le había gritado como ahora lo fue y sentió un rechazo cruel que le petubó; comenzaba a sentirse culpable, lo único que había logrado era molestar a su padre.

-"Es que él" – intentó decir, pero prefirió callar cuando creyó no poder ser sincero.

-"Dime" – le ordenó; más Lyserg solo mostró su mirada afligida –"Entiéndeme Lyserg, necesito saber qué es lo que te pasa".

Lyserg volvió a encontrarse con sus ojos.

-"No me agrada, ¡Hao no me agrada!" - replicó mortificado.

-"¿Acaso te hizo algo?" – preguntó serio, no le gustaba ver a su hijo sufrir así, pero el niño solo aguardó silencio.

–"¡Bien!" – le dijo esta vez en un tono que desaprobó su actitud. –"Esta bien si no me quieres decir" – le expresó, –"Pero también, no me das opciones, tendré que pedirte a que vayas a disculparte con él, _¡ahora!"_ – resaltó con gravedad, perturbando a Lyserg con su decisión.

-"¿Qué?" – cuestionó con asombro. Se apartó de su lado, colocandose frente a él.

-"Fui lo bastante claro" – evidenció.

-"¡No puedes pedirme eso!" – alegó el menor –"¡No puedes pedírmelo!" – le pidió al borde de las lágrimas.

-"Ya lo hice" – expresó sin ninguna consideración, colocándose de pie frente al pequeño.

Lyserg cerró sus ojos con fuerza, cerrando sus puños en un gesto de indignación. No permitiría sentirse humillado por un castigo, y decidió hablar.

–"¡Él no me gusta!" – gritó –"¡Él no me conoce!, ¡me desprecia con palabras que no debió haber dicho!, ¡él no me gusta!" – gritó caprichoso, llenando sus ojos con lágrimas a causa del enojo.

-"¡Lyserg!" – le llamó la atención esta vez, haciendo que el pequeño llorara desolado al no encontrar comprensión.

-"¡Papá!, ¡no me hagas hacerlo! ¡No me disculparé!, ¡me duele ver que hasta me está robando tu cariño! – pidió herido.

- "¡Oh!, ¡ven aquí!" – le dijo comprensivamente esta vez, encontrándose con el abrazo que su pequeño Lyserg le dió.

Liam suspiró; por un momento había creído que su arrogancia se debía a que había ocurrido algo fuerte entre Hao y Lyserg mientras en él no estaba en casa, pero solamente se trataba de un capricho más, de una niñería al no encontrar agrado en la idea de compartir atenciones en el recién llegado, después de todo, Lyserg siempre las había tenido para él. Su amada esposa le había expresado sus preocupaciones acerca de Hao y del egoísmo manifestado por su hijo, pero al perecer, las cosas solo se habían confundido.

-"Así que crees que tu madre y yo no te amamos" - expresó con cierto aire nostálgico en su voz, mirándole con un destello de preocupación en sus ojos.

El pequeño de ojos verdes, se sobresaltó al escucharlo, apartándose de su padre con solicitud. Su expresión denotó inquietud, haciéndole saber que había acertado en el punto principal del problema.

-"Yo no quiero decir eso" – le dijo el niño, cesando su llanto –"Yo solo digo que Hao está robándome el cariño de los dos" - mencionó caprichoso.

-"Así que es verdad" – concluyo, dejando que su rostro pareciera envejecer ante el dolor que le causó.

-"Yo no.." - quiso decir, pero no supo _qué_, logrando hacer silenciar sus palabras.

Más Liam suspiró, retomando su asiento en el pequeño espacio que ocupó en la cama.

-"Ven" – le pidió con voz suave, haciendo que Lyserg agachara su cabeza con vergüenza, sus sentimientos afloraban y temió.

–"Lyserg, acércate, ¡ven aquí!" – pidió con mayor insistencia.

Por fin avanzó con pasos lentos llegando hasta su padre quien le tomó su mano izquierda y le invitó a retomar su lugar sobre su pierna. El pequeño seguió con la mirada hundida sobre la alfombra del piso sintiendo el agarre que su padre ejerció sobre su cintura.

Liam esperó el momento indicado para hablar.

-"Yo no veo, no encuentro la razón que te lleva a pensar que nosotros no te queremos"

-" no, es que.." – intentó decir el pequeño pero su padre le interrumpió.

-"Escúchame, es importante que lo hagas".

Lyserg le miró a sus ojos sintiendo vergüenza por su propia manera de actuar.

-"Se que entre tu madre y yo ha habido algunos problemas que quizás nos ha distanciado en ciertas ocasiones. Pero necesitas entender que nuestros asuntos de pareja no tienes por que tomarlos como algo que tú hayas provocado. Mira Lyserg, en un matrimonio no todo es felicidad, siempre existirán los problemas y a nosotros, al matrimonio, nos corresponde resolverlos. Los problemas hacen que el lazo de amor que nos une a tu mamá y a mí se fortalezca cuando lo superamos juntos" – hizo una pausa, mostrando aflicción –"Estoy muy triste, decepcionado de mí mismo, no entendía por lo que estabas pasando".

-"No, es que yo" – intentó decir una vez más, pero su padre le pidió silencio.

-"Yo no creía, es más, no imaginaba que te sintieras así cuando se te ama más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo. No hay otro ser al cual amemos más, que lo que se te ama a tí. ¡Yo doy mi vida por tí!, ¡La daría si fuera necesario Lyserg!".

-"¿Lo dices en serio?" – dijo dubitativo.

-"Por su puesto. Y una muestra es que trabajo todos los días para darte la comodidad que necesitas, no creo que exista algo que no te haya dado".

-"Un hermano" – le dijo al instante.

Su padre se encogió de hombros, mostrando su aflicción.

-"¿Tanto es tu deseo?" –cuestionó aflijido.

-"Sí" – dijo con impaciencia –"¡No sabes lo que anhelo sentir lo que es tener un hermano!"

-"Creo que ya tienes la edad suficiente para entender lo que no se te pudo decir cuando eras un niño. Tu madre no quiso que lo supieras, pero creo que ya es tiempo que lo entiendas"

Lyserg se inquietó ante las palabras de su padre.

-"Quieres decir que mamá…" – dijo quedamente como si no fuera su intensión hablar.

-"Así es Lyserg" – afirmó con voz comprensiva –"No sabes lo que a tu madre y mí nos hubiera gustado poder complacerte, también lo deseábamos, fue nuestro mayor deseo durante mucho tiempo el querer tener otro hijo, pero las cosas no salieron como lo hubiéramos deseado. Tu madre, lamentablemente no pudo tener más hijos."

La noticia penetró su cerebro como un eco que resonaba sin fin. – "Yo no sabía" – mencionó con voz casi imperceptible, conmocionado por la impresión.

-"¡Tratamos!, ¡luchamos porque así fuera!. Tu madre se sometió a diversos tratamientos, pero al final no se logró. No tienes idea lo que ha sufrido a raíz de ese problema, yo no quise insistir y me dediqué ayudarla en aceptar que no tendríamos otro hijo y que nuestra familia solo sería formada por tí, y por nosotros dos. No le resultó fácil Lyserg, muchas veces intenté compensar el sufrimiento cubriendo su dolor al querer adoptar un hijo, ¡un bebe si fuera necesario!, pero no quiso, ella se rehusó"

-"¿Por qué?" – preguntó ingenuamente.

-"Supongo porque le recordaría que su cuerpo no pudo conceder su mayor anhelo".

-"Papá, yo no sabía" – dijo sollozando, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-"No es tu culpa Lyserg" – dijo al atraerlo a su pecho cuando posó su mano sobre sus cabellos. –"Así lo decidió tu madre, y te voy a pedir que seas cuidadoso con esto, ella no quería que te enteraras."

Lyserg asintió con la cabeza mientras lloraba entre los brazos de su padre.

-"Hijo, ambos te amamos y quiero que lo tengas presente cada día de tu vida, aún si nuestras vidas tomaran caminos distintos, aún cuando llegue el día en que decidas abandonar el nido para seguir tu propio camino; _Siempre _hijo mío, _siempre_ te amaremos."

Lyserg no pudo articular palabras ante las sinceras de su padre, las emociones que le causaron eran profundas y le traía tanta dicha en su corazón que se conmovió con las lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la conversación que ambos mantenían, permitiendo el paso de la señora Jean que sin intensiones de entrar se mantuvo de pie junto a la puerta con su mano puesta en ella.

-"Liam, es tarde" – dijo la dama con voz suave. _Ella entendía la situación, sabía que su esposo hablaría con Lyserg después de haber sido tan grosero esa noche y que le había dejado preocupada. _– "Lyserg debe dormir, Cielo"– comentó, rompiendo el ambiente nostálgico de la habitación.

Lyserg sonrió al igual que su amado esposo.

-"Amor, agradezco tu preocupación" – le expresó, – "¡A dormir Lyserg!" – le dijo al mirarle. Lyserg se incorporó al igual que Liam. –"Será mejor que recojas tu desorden".

-"Sí" – afirmó entusiasmado, sintiendo regocijarse su corazón con tan infinita felicidad.

-"Bueno, espero que esto que platicamos no lo botes como acostumbras hacerlo" – le anunció en la puerta.

-"No, no lo haré" – contestó, entusiasmado cuando Liam salió, quedando solo en la habitación.

Esa noche el pequeño Lyserg durmió tranquilo, cubierto entre tantas cobijas como si fueran sus padres los que lo arropaban; el sentimiento cálido habitaba en su corazón olvidando sus preocupaciones, llevando sus pensamientos a descansar entre sueños, llevándose en la cabeza todas esas palabras maravillosas que se le hicieron saber. Esa noche, no tuvo miedo por primera vez, la obscuridad en su habitación le hizo compañía del mismo modo que lo había hecho la luz, flotando entre sueños hacia lejanas tierras imaginarias, donde las hadas le hicieron compañía.

En la mañana al despertar, bostezó alegremente, manteniendo un gesto mimado que decía querer seguir dormido. Pero una imagen cruzó su cabeza de golpe, incorporándose con violencia de la cama…

-"fue un sueño" – susurró sorprendido. –"¡Fue un sueño!" – exclamó esta vez, saliendo de entre tantas cobijas con regocijo. Se bañó, se peinó, se vistió, ordenó su cuarto y salió de su habitación sonriente, con tanta plenitud en su alma. –"¡Fue un sueño! ¡Fue un sueño!" – gritaba al bajar las escalinatas. Su madre estaría en la cocina, y presuroso, sus pasos se encaminaron a su encuentro –"¡Mamá fue un sueño!, ¡fue un sueño!" - gritaba.

Y al llegar a la cocina, sus emociones cambiaron…

_Ahí estaba_, ayudando en la labor de preparar el desayuno junto a su madre.

- "No… No fue un sueño" - pronunció estupefacto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-----

(1) Los cubiertos son la _cuchara_, el _cuchillo_ y el _tenedor_, claro que su forma y su tamaño depende para el uso en que se va emplear.

Nota 1: Cabe mencionar que jamás he estado en Inglaterra, por lo que todo lo que se dice aquí no debe ser precisamente verdad. Había pensado en hablar del elegante restaurante Sketch "The Lecture Room & Library"pero a falta de tiempo por investigar sobre sus platillos, etc, etc, etc; prefería hacer uno restaurante a mi manera, sin mucho chiste en detalle, con una típica comida de tres tiempos.

Nota 2: Muy probablemente hubo insatisfación por el traje que llevaba puesto el castaño, (uno con tonos azules) pues bien, se supone que él no estaba conforme con su vestuario, pero ya sabrán más adelante..

¿o por qué las palabras de Yoh?.

.

Jaja, esta vez los escenarios fueron diversos, creando un capítulo largo, ojalá haya sido de su agrado.

_**ZONA DE REVIEWS:**_

A partir de este momento contestaré a todos los comentarios por mensajería de fanfiction, creo que una respuesta rápida es mejor que una tardada xD. Sin embargo, seguiré respondiendo por aquí, como siempre lo he hecho, a todas las personitas que no dispongan de una cuenta en fanfiction.

**Patrick A'sakura:** Querida Patrick, qué te puedo decir, xD la última vez que charlamos sobre el fic, casi te lo revelo todo, así que por hoy me reservo a cualquier comentario al respecto. Sabes que me encantan tus fraces cortas y tus fic, y me emociona saber que falta un trabajo por hacer, XD. ¡hea! ¡hea!.

**Mei Kagamine Asakura:** jiji, hola Mitsuki, por lo que puedo ver, cambiaste tu nombre y me costará tiempo acostumbrarme, ¡nah!, no es cierto xD. Gracias niña, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Guerra! ¡Guerra! ya no quiero ver más guerra entre ellos, pero hasta que Hao no dome a es chiquillo las cosas no van ha estar en paz y lamentablemente hasta ahora, Lyserg parece que no piensar igual que nosotras, Hao es hermoso y él... dice simlemente que le odia u.u. Y ^^ me encanta la pregunta: "¿El amor podrá ser más fuerte que ellos"?, mmm.. creeme que esta pregunta va más directo para Hao, ¡por dios! este niño es todo un caso, lo sé.. lo será. El joven con quien chateaba Lys, era un niño, no puede ser Milly, pero ya habrá oportunidad de que te enteres de quien se trata. Por otro lado, no, no eres mala influencia para mí, por ejempo hoy, son las 4tro am, no he dormido, tan solo han sido unas cuantas horas en toda la semana y veme, aqui estoy por desición propia, "no lo intentes nunca porfavor", tampoco me gustaría ser mala influencia para tí. ¡Cuidate Mei!, espero te hayas divertido un poco.

**Tayel:** ¡Hola Tayel!. Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior, jiji en éste capítulo ¿qué tal viste el comporamiento de Hao? hasta yo me sorprendo, dejarse hacer con su cabello y ¿no dormir?, jiji, XD. Por otro lado, respecto al excompañero de Lyserg, Marco, mm, no puedría serlo, aunque te aseguro que no estará abandonado por falta de su ausencia, ho si, Lyserg se relacionará con él, nunca falta, pero ya veremos si acertaste con el candidato no uno, las probabilidades son muy altas. Bye byeTayel, espero que estés bien, gracias por el comentario, y lamento el retraso de esta vez. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Usagi Dei:** Jiji, no trato de imitarte, caigo de sueño, pero ya subí la actualización XD, no quería seguir retrazándola, por eso aquí está, ojalá haya sido de tu agrado. Besos y cuidate mucho Usagi, espero leerte pronto ^^.

**Umiko_akemi:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ojalá que el capítulo haya sido de tu entero agrado. Esta vez quedó extenso, haciendo básicamente dos capítulos en uno, espero que no se te haya hecho pesada su lectura. ¡Cuidate umiko!, espero leerte pronto.

**Didboroth:** No te me preocupes niña, ojalá pueda seguir haciendo escenas de las que te gustan, no se, siempre me has inspirado para eso ^^. Crear mi personaje es muy muy seductor, pero siendo tantos los personajes en shaman king, supongo que por lo pronto me quedare con ellos, explotándolos al máximo XD. ¡nah! ¡Bromeo!, usar a Liam es como si inventara un personaje, aunque en realidad no lo sea. Jaja, el chico que distrae a Lyserg, saldrá pronto, ¡huy!.. me encantan las rivalidades, ya sabrás porque lo digo. y.... ¿en verdad intuyes algo del fic? xD ¡sería excelente!, mas ya no hablaré de más. chao, chao Didboroth, nos vemos, espero que pronto, XD. Ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo, si no, bienvenida la crítica, recuerda que era para tí.


	9. ¿Accidente?

_._

_._

_._

_._

—"_Este lugar… ya he estado aquí antes… ". _

El viento soplaba fuerte como si gritara libertad. Viento cálido, humedecido por la brisa que chocaba contra su piel, rompiéndose sobre su faz suavemente… como si susurrará…

— _Esto es confuso…  
_

Con asombro miró al horizonte fundirse con la profundidad del cielo, distorsionándose en cada pestañeo de sus ojos logrando la borrosa imagen de su visión. Sus pies descalzos se perdían en la fría arena blanquecina chocando contra él granos que el aire arrastraba con su paso, aquellos brillantes por los cristales de la sal. Cerró sus párpados oliendo el aroma que despedía el mar sintiéndose trasportado a un mundo distante, tan distante como lo era el horizonte que sus ojos buscaron de nuevo y esta vez sus pupilas permitieron distinguir la alta y lejana montaña que se perdía en el océano volviéndose prontamente confusa, otorgando la sensación de ser su visión la que se divertirse con él. Inclinó la cabeza observando sus manos, aquellas eran claramente visibles y miró al frente encontrando la ola romperse mas la imagen perdía nitidez en sus ojos dejando tan solo escuchar el canto armonioso que nacían con las olas…

— ¿Dónde estoy? _—_escuchó una voz informándole de su compañía … _—_¿Quién eres?. _—_La voz le reflejaba miedo, aquella provenía detrás por su espalda y no se tomaría la molestia de averiguar quién era. Sin embargo, la densa atmósfera que se formaba lo fastidió y fue así que su rostro giró en un pausado movimiento hasta alinearlo sobre su hombro, tan lento fue el movimiento que parecía que creería que en esto se reducía que la imagen por detrás se mezclara con el paisaje volviéndolo una imagen confusa, y lo que alcanzó a percibir, fue una sombra…

_._

…_. y todo desvaneció…._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hao despertó encontrando la obscuridad de la noche, sus párpados se afanaban en hacerlo sufrir por el descanso arrebatado, la presión era insoportable y consideró por un momento ceder su deseo por dormir pero su cuerpo al estar acostumbrado a los ejercicios matutinos renegó entumeciéndose por lo tarde que le parecía. Cansado por efecto a necesidad del sueño buscó a tientas el reloj para conocer la hora. Maldijo tras varios intentos fallidos, se incorporó levemente logrando concientizarse del lugar y en un brusco movimiento, terminó por incorporarse.

—¡¿Qué rayos?!. _—_Sus ojos negros se esforzaron en visualizar el lugar en penumbras; ahora sabía que no estaba es su futon sino sobre la cama que ocupaba en el hogar de los Diethel. Su mano posó sobre su faz inclinando su cabeza_—. _Por poco lo olvido _—_masculló al fin.

Se abrió paso entre tantas cobijas acercándose junto a la mesita de noche donde a tientas buscó el reloj de mano, mas tan solo se había topado con la lámpara y gruñendo, terminó prendiéndola. Suspiró con agobio cuando sus ojos de obsidiana no encontraron el objeto sobre el buró, entonces fijó la mirada sobre el reloj de pared encontrando así la hora: 3:20 de la mañana.

—¡Qué desastre!_ —_con paso rápido se acercó junto a la maleta sacando el reloj que había estado buscando_— _Era de esperarlo _—_murmuró indignado con la diferencia de horarios al ser las 12:20 de la tarde en su país. Masajeó con sus dedos los párpados de sus ojos invitándose en movimientos suaves a que se acostumbrara a la horrible sensación que le causó la desvelada, imaginando ser éste, otro de los terribles días en el que su día comenzaría muy de madrugada en Londres y durmiendo alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada en Japón como lo había sido la noche anterior, sin decir que todavía no concluía.

—Más vale acostumbrase a esta locura _—_advirtió para sí mismo.

Miró a sus alrededores sin encontrar alguna actividad en la que pudiera entretenerse, por un momento el mar de pensamientos cuestionaba las razones de mirarse en piyama y no precisamente con el traje que llevaba puesto hace unas horas, pero supo que, lo mejor era no pensar en ese asunto, cualquier suposición que se le ocurriera podría ser certera logrando tan solo fastidiarlo. Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta del estado lamentable de su amado cabello al advertir la sensación pegajosa y tiesa de él, indignándose mientras recordaba haber sido arruinado por el buen tratamiento adjudicado en presencia de la familia Diethel.

Maldijo al _insignificante _ser verde.

Lo había decidido, tomaría un baño… _con el terrible frío que acogía la madrugada._

.

.

.

.

.

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Londres, 4:47 am_

_._

.

.

.

—¡No puedo seguir así!._ —_La voz del joven de largos cabellos se emitió en la habitación interrumpiendo el silencio que albergaba en ella _—. _¡Esto me está matando!.

Bastó con leer las primeras hojas del libro que había adquirido de la alcoba del inglés para entender que su concentración indagaba en Japón, en su familia en Izumo, interrumpiendo lo que podría haber sido una excitante lectura. Respiró profundamente decepcionado en abandonar el libro sobre el sillón junto a él. Se relajó buscando la comodidad sobre el fino mueble permitiendo que sus pensamientos indagaran en los problemas que llevaba en mente; desde que arribó a la cuidad de Londres no había estimado oportunidad en meditar en ellos y ahora como si le exigieran la atención, lo abrumaban…

—¡Esto no se convertirá en un maldito infierno! _—_su euforia crecía conforme contemplaba cada pensamiento_—,_ ¡Ya verás!, ¡esto no es nada para mí!._ —_La excitación de su violento cuerpo lo incitó a incorporase y sin advertirlo, salió de la habitación para ingresar a otra, _desafiante_ por su enojo.

Conciente de su imprevisto comportamiento iluminó con luz tenue la lámpara de noche de aquella alcoba que no le pertenecía, encontrando frente a sus ojos la delicada figura de un niño durmiendo.

Le observó… desconociéndose por un instante mientras se perdía en la sensación de un cuerpo cálido que se arropaba con el calor del algodón de sus prendas, favorecido por la amplia comodidad que la cama le ofrecía mientras era privado de los sucesos de su alrededor…

—"_Pobre ingenuo"_ _—_pensó al mirarlo despreciable_—_. ¿A caso crees que la seguridad radica en tus padres?_ —_preguntó engreídamente como si le escuchara, sin embargo, tan solo bastaron unos segundos para sonreír arrogante, sabiendo que lo que hacía era vano y ridículo…

_Pero persistía_, aún cuando el otro dormía tranquilamente como si no existiera nada en el mundo que pudiera alterar su descanso, persistía la tortura, los motivos de estar en Londres y la decepción de sus pesares.

Parado ahí, mirando al niño que culminó su vasta tolerancia sin importar ser de menor o de igual magnitud a sus verdaderos problemas, no reprimió su atrevido comportamiento.

—Estoy enfadado con lo que has hecho, en especial con mi cabello _—_evidenció amargamente,mostrando su frío semblante al hablar.

Se acercó a él sentándose sobre la cama.

—Tengo la precisa manera de obligarte a darme mi respeto _—_el desafío de su voz se volvió amarga, inclinándose, colocando sus manos a cada costado con interés en delimitar el contorno de su cuerpo, delineado por la delgada sabana que le cubría. Sus ojos negros de obsidiana divisaron la nula distancia entre los dos, pero las emociones que surgían eran abominables sentimientos que se acumulaban en la pobre criatura como si él fuese su problema y los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente no ayudaron a devolverle la sensatez provocando que el niño de Japón estrujara las sabanas en un arrebato de cólera e inconciente de los sentidos, acortó aún más la distancia inclinándose sobre la mejilla del chico, alcanzando a percibir la fragancia dulce y suave de su cuerpo….

—No tienes ni la más remota idea _— _murmuró entre dientes.

_Un movimiento…_

y el rose de su barbilla con su mejilla, produciendo intensos latidos que se fundían con la fuerza que palpitaba por su enojo,_ acelerándose_…

Sin advertirse siquiera, elevó su mano acariciando el níveo rostro atrayéndolo como si lo estudiara perdiéndose en aquellos verdes cabellos que cubrían parte de su faz… _y su aliento_… el sutil aroma de sus labios le causó una sensación distinta… lejos de ser despreciable… fue entonces que sus dedos se deslizaron por sus rosadas mejillas, _tersas_… delicada piel que parecía de seda... su cuerpo frágil por debajo, su pecho, su hombros… una infalible atención proclamaba el joven cuerpo, sus labios tan cercas de los suyos… aquellos dulces que deseó conocer….

—¡Qué diablos!_ —_se alejó súbitamente de aquél que dormía sin abandonar la cama mostrando el desconcierto a través de sus ojos. Su suerte pareció traicionarlo cuando al momento, el niño, dueño de esmeraldas, se movió frente a él frunciendo el seño; sudando frío cuando le miró despertar. Contuvo el aliento cuando sus orbes verdes se encontraron con los suyos, sus músculos se contrajeron al optar por no moverse mientras su compañero pestañeaba al ser más conciente de lo que ocurría.

El rostro de Lyserg reflejó extrañeza y miraba los obscuros ojos de Asakura buscando las respuestas en silencio. Sin evitar el acto, Hao tragó saliva segundos después y con fuerza apretó el puño…

_._

_._

_Blasfemó contra cualquier dios que haya permitido que cometiera semejante barbaridad._

_._

_._

En una mirada fugaz encontró su mano unida a la del chico y maldijo nuevamente cuando sus pupilas volvieron a Lyserg presintiendo la escandalosa reacción.

No era que Hao temiera, prefería no incluir terceros en sus asuntos y _el verde_, era el clásico niño que se refugiaba ante cualquier índole de problema bajo las faldas de su madre y padre volviéndolo un fastidio. Pero ante toda sorpresa, nada ocurrió. Tan solo una sonrisa se dibujó en la expresión serena del inglés correspondiendo el apretón de manos con la misma fuerza. Aquella mirada fue cariñosa hacia Asakura a quien logró perturbar, los labios tímidos del chico se ensancharon alegres acariciando con la yema de su dedo pulgar la mano que estaba unida a la suya, tranquilamente el niño de ojos verdes giró levemente sobre la cama buscando comodidad sin dejar de mirar los ojos negros del chico y luego de varios minutos en que sus miradas se hundieron en el mirar del otro, una última mirada llena de ternura recibió Hao antes de que las preciosas pupilas de esmeraldas volvieran a ocultarse, durmiendo al fin el niño inglés.

.

.

Si existiera manera de expresar con la mandíbula el impacto que causó _el pequeño ser verde_, se hubiera visto reflejado en el rostro del castaño, pero tan solo le miró con estupefacción por instantes, cerrando sus parpados para sonreír con arrogancia.

Suspiró al fin y en un sutil movimiento rompió el lazo de sus manos incorporándose de la cama para salir de la habitación.

Extraño fue que una calidez colmó su corazón, sonrió al tomar la perilla de la puerta de aquella que era suya, pero antes de abrir, la sensación de vacío en su estómago logró hacer olvidar sus pensamientos; su estomago gruñía por hambre. No tendría caso ingresar a su alcoba, nada lo esperaba dentro y mirando la puerta frente a él, decidió cerrarle nuevamente.

—Estúpidos horarios _—_masculló.

—¿Qué haces en el pasillo a estas horas lejos de cama?.

La voz femenina le había sorprendido y sonrió al evaluar el grado de alteración que le causó el suceso en la alcoba del inglés.

—Buenos días, mí señora.

Ella contempló al jovencito y aguardó tiempo a que respondiera, pero al saber que no lo haría, agregó.

—Bueno, si eres de los que se levantan a las seis de la mañana sin ningún motivo, ¿por qué entonces no me acompañas a preparar el té? _—_de sus labios nació una dulce expresión reanudando su camino hacia la cocina al bajar por las escalinatas. La invitación fue aceptada al seguirla, después todo, precisamente ahí se habría de dirigir.

Mientras andaban, la madre del inglés felicitó al chico por haber tomado un baño antes de comenzar el día, sin embargo, esto dio pie a que la charla adquiriera otro rumbo al prestar su interés en el buen cuidado que mantenía el joven a su larga cabellera castaña, preguntando curiosa de vez en cuando lo que lo motivaba. Ella jamás consentiría que Hao, el chico que ahora formaba parte de la familia, lo mantuviera largo y de eso se encargaría ese día, pero esto último no lo expuso mientras hablaban, mas para él, _casi_ nada parecía ser secreto.

Pronto habría de transcurrir cuarenta minutos.

Se había preparado el té y Jean se dispuso en colocar unos bocadillos en la bandeja de plata que llevaría al jardín y mientras lo hacía, observaba al niño preparar un tostado con mantequilla de maní que se llevó a la boca.

—¿Te gusta la cocina?.

Hao la miró y siguió comiendo de ese extraño, dulce y delicioso pan sin preocuparse en contestar.

—Buenos días _—_la voz de Liam interrumpió la pequeña charla al ingresar a la cocina; su amada esposa contestó al saludo cariñosamente volviéndose hacia la cafetera para servirle una taza de café como cada mañana. _—_Oh _—_articuló esta vez sorprendido de encontrarse a Hao. Se acercó junto a su esposa y dijo_—_:¡_Sí _que los japoneses abren _bien_ los ojos desde muy temprano! –riendo ante la ironía.

Asakura fijó su filosa mirada sobre su tutor seguro de no tolerar el humor matutino que comenzaba a conocerle.

—Liam, eres un grosero _—_reprochó la dama_—. _No le hagas caso a este hombre _—_ miró al niño.

Pero el señor Diethel jubiloso, bebió del café que su esposa le había servido sin perturbación, se acercó junto al castaño tomando unos bocadillos sobre la bandeja fijando sus ojos en él al momento; sus labios mostraron la sonrisa burlona y llevó a su boca alguna de las galletas sin dejar de mirar al de morena piel y tras de esto, dijo_—_:Me voy _—_dándole la espalda al niño al volverse hacia su mujer.

La serenidad volvió a Hao luego de que Liam, su tutor, abandonó la cocina. Era intolerante la saña que sentía hacia su persona pero por ahora sus atenciones estaban lejos de ocuparse en el señor Diethel.

La mañana hacía presencia con el tiempo y la señora Jean le informó de lo importante que era el desayuno de las once y sin embargo, pronto tendrían la primera hora del té. Hasta ahora, Hao supo de una rara adicción de los ingleses por las horas del té y tuvo que esperar a que cierto inglés llegara para disfrutar de la primera ronda.

Alrededor de las ocho, Lyserg se escuchó entusiasmado gritando a modo de alabanza:

—¡Fue un sueño! ¡fue un sueño! ¡fue un sueño! ¡mamá fue un sueño!.

Enfrentándose las miradas en el instante que Hao le miró entrar.

.

.

.

.

.

x - - - - - - - - - - X- - - - - - - - - - x

**CAPITULO VIII**

**¿Accidente?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Londres, 12__:42 pm_

_._

.

.

**Caminando en un centro comercial.**

—Ya te habías tardado niño _—_lo había dicho en el usual tono arrogante que le alteraba a Lyserg.

—Mamá debería oírte, así sabría que no eres el que ella cree que eres.

—Entonces, qué suerte que vaya delante de nosotros_—_se burló.

Lyserg arrugó el seño. Hao siempre sería tan molesto, tan cínico y tan hipócrita.

—Suerte es que nos dirijamos a la estética a que te corten ese cabello_—_lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Ja!, ¿no es una pena?, creí ser el único que le prestaba atención a mi cabellera.

—¡Nadie quiere a un niño que parece niña!.

—¿En serio?, con razón estas tan preocupado.

Los ojos esmeraldas del chico mostraron crispación parando su andar, impidiéndole el paso.

—¡Eres tú el que tiene el cabello largo!, ¡no yo! _—_correspondió mimadamente.

—Me estorbas. ¡Quítate!.

—No voy a moverme hasta que te retractes.

—No estoy para tus tonterías _—_avanzó hacia él logrando que Lyserg caminara hacia atrás _—. _¡Ríndete o caerás!.

La seguridad del castaño le irritaba, ¿Por qué simplemente no podría acceder a sus caprichos?.

—¡No mientas!, ¡tu no quieres cortarte el cabello! Solo finges ser el niño bueno para mamá_ —_. Hao tan solo le miró de modo vanidoso e interesado por conocer si el orgullo era más fuerte que el aprecio a su cabello, preguntó: _—_¿Serías capas?.

—¿Tu qué crees?.

Su soberbia eran la mayor razón por la que odiaba al proveniente de Japón y con rabia ejerció fuerza sobre él, deteniéndole.

—¿Porqué te empeñas en aparentar algo que no eres? _—_reprochó.

—No me malinterpretes niño, no tengo interés en complacer a tu querida madre.

Lyserg miró al castaño esperando una respuesta.

—¿Entonces?. _—_El moreno desvió su mirada con molestia. Lyserg aguardó tiempo a que hablara pero al no conseguir respuesta, preguntó_—._¿Te cortarás el cabello?

—Je. _—_El par de ojos obscuros se fijaron en el verde mar de sus ojos una vez más. Hao contestó: _—_Ya me cansé de decirte qu_e ¿tú_ qué crees?, la respuesta está en tus narices.

Inevitable fue sentirse intimidado por aquel ser de ojos negros, sus verdes pupilas se refugiaron en algún punto lejos de su mirada mas al recuperar la confianza, aquellos volvieron al encuentro con aquellos ojos almendrados.

—En cualquier momento puedo hacer que te corran _—_le había dicho amargamente.

—_Ingenuo_ _—_se rió, cruzándose de brazos _—…_ Te estás tardando _—_moviendo la cabeza en negación.

—¿Cómo dijiste?_._

Hao se carcajeó con descaro moviéndose tan solo lo suficiente para que Lyserg reaccionara impidiéndole el paso_—._ A parte de ingenuo, _sordo_…

Desprecio, enojo e impotencia encontró en la mirada del inglés.

—Mamá no se apiadará, eso es lo único que me importa, siendo tú un mantenido hará de ti lo que quiera._ —_Le dio la espalda continuando con el camino, sin embargo…_—_ …¡Aauch!!!

Un mal movimiento ocasionaría la inevitable caída que se prolongó al caer hacia el desnivel inferior, se golpeó en cada escalón mientras bajaba y a causa de su posición y dirección de caída había sido impulsado a caer hacia una jardinera salvándose de sufrir alguna tragedia si hubiese seguido hacia el prolongado camino de la planta baja por las escalinatas. El golpe fuerte en la cabeza lo desorientó y su cuerpo como a falta de fuerza no pudo incorporarse como hubiese querido; poco a poco el dolor proclamó su cuerpo y gritaba atención _sintiendo un ardor: _ terrible fue para él encontrar su rodilla izquierda herida, el ardor le amenazaba con hacerlo llorar y aún con susto, luego de entender que Hao lo presenció todo, sus ojos verdes lo encontraron de pie justo donde lo había dejado. Él lo miraba serio con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios; disfrutaba de su desgracia… disfrutaba verlo ahí tirado…

—Odio tener la razón _—_evidenció orgulloso, carcajeándose.

—No te rías _—_pidió al borde de las lágrimas, sus manos intentaron proteger la herida abierta pero temía lastimarse aumentando su ardor_—_ ¡Me duele! _—_lloriqueó. Maldiciendo al castaño_—_¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!, ¡Todo fue tu culpa!.

Hao, parado desde el nivel superior, volvió una vez más su expresión seria sin dejar que su rostro hablara de su prepotencia y Lyserg pudo sentir cómo su propio orgullo desvanecía al implorar su ayuda_—_: Me duele Hao _—_. El grito fue desesperado llamando aún más la atención de la gente que pasaba cercas.

—Es la primera vez que te pasa ¿cierto?.

Lyserg con su carita bañada de lágrimas asintió con la cabeza, al instante su expresión anunció dolor cuando sintió el picazón en su rodilla _—_¡ay!**.** ¡¿Porqué sangra Hao?!... ¡ES SANGRE!_ —_exclamó muy histérico.

—Te vas a morir _—_. Las palabras serias que pronunciaron los labios de Asakura le alarmaron.

Lyserg contestó y comenzó a gritar_—_: ¡Ayuda! _—_como un loco.

De no ser que muchas personas comenzaron a preocuparse por el niño, Hao se hubiera quedado mas tiempo divirtiéndose; se acercó y dijo:

—No te vayas a morir, espera que vaya por tu madre _—_dirigiéndose donde estaba la madre del inglés.

.

.

.

x - - - - - - - - - - X- - - - - - - - - - x

.

.

.

—¡¿Dónde está mi bebe?! _—_cuestionó una madre desesperada llegando al lugar donde se supone había caído. Y no tardó en encontrar a su hijo sentado sobre una fuente en la planta de abajo y con prontitud se acercó.

Habían varias personas a su alrededor y Lyserg solo sabía pedir por su mamá.

Cuando al fin Jean había llegado junto a su hijo, gritó aliviada.

—¡Oh, mi bebe!.

Al sentir el abrazo de su madre, el pequeño niño lloró consentido: _—_Me caí mami, la culpa es de Hao.

Mas un hombre que había estado entendiendo la herida, se acercó a Jean y dijo:

—Al ver el incidente acudimos a su ayuda con el botiquín de primeros auxilios de nuestra tienda; con esto será suficiente, solo habrá que dejar a que sane con el tiempo —. El empleado de dicha tienda había señalado el vendaje en la rodilla de Lyserg.

La señora Diethel agradeció las atenciones de los empleados al igual de las personas que preocupadas se mantenían alrededor de la fuente. Al término en que las personas se alejaban del lugar, Jean sacó de su bolso un pañuelo y con él limpió cariñosamente el rostro humedecido de su hijo.

Lyserg encontró a Hao cruzado de brazos sin ánimos en intervenir y enojado por su abandono, le expresó a su madre:

—Él me tumbó.

Jean miró a Hao en el momento en que Lyserg lo señaló y pasando su mano por los verdes cabellos del pequeño, le habló con cariño:

—Amor, me lo contó todo. Fue un accidente.

A efecto de la impresión sus orbes verdes se dilataron.

—_"¿Le contó todo?__" —_preguntó estupefacto en su interior _—__"¿qué es: TODO?__"_.

—Me preocupa esa herida_—_había dicho su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos_—. _Será mejor que llame a tu padre.

Su madre se alejó lo suficiente haciendo una llamada, en ese momento Lyserg miró a Hao con reproche.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi mamá?.

Éste suspiró y con súbita naturalidad acortó la distancia entre los dos, _demasiado cercas para el inglés._

—Tranquilo verde, no querrás preocupar a tu madre.

—No hagas eso_—_lo dijo quedito, mostrándose cohibido por la cercanía de sus rostros_—_ Mamá puede vernos.

El chico de largos cabellos sonrió al no esperar semejante respuesta y ciertamente divertido, seductor preguntó:

—¿Qué fue eso Lyserg? ¿debo entender que te preocupas por mí?.

—Po-por supuesto que no _—_su voz se volvió tan sumisa que fascinó a su contrario. Lyserg desvió la mirada con sus mejillas rojas.

—Pues me parece que sí _—_susurró esta vez acercando su aliento sobre el oído del chico, tan cercas estuvo de la piel tersa de Lyserg que por un momento pensó que lo sentiría sobre sus labios, _pero Lyserg jadeó…_

…y Hao se alejó, aquella sensación de soplo caliente sobre el cuello _alteró cada sentido_…

_—_Interesante _—_había dicho ante toda sorpresa y el chico, dueño de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, pudo encontrar la chispa que avivaba su interior a través de sus ojos almendrados.

Sin embargo, a pesar que el joven de Japón procuraba no mostrar debilidad, la mirada del inglés que ahora la acompañaba el sonrojo y su timidez lograron despertar el recuerdo de aquella mirada serena y nada cohibida del él en la mañana y ahora fue él quien esta vez sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Giró el rostro hacia la mujer con elegancia, como si fuese su interés en observarla:

—Ahora sé la forma en que nos entendernos.

Lyserg sintió cómo su corazón se aceleró alarmado, sus mejillas aumentaron su calor y es que ¿qué intentó decir?.

La madre de Lyserg volvía y el niño de ojos negros giró su rostro hacia el lado contrario caminando tranquilamente hacia la fuente sentándose a lado del inglés.

Cuando la señora Jean llegó frente ambos muchachos los encontró callados. Miró a su hijo curiosamente y preguntó:

—¿Pasó algo?.

Lyserg quien miró a su madre por inercia, se encontró con el café de sus pupilas ruborizándose al extremo, no sabía cómo responder.

Fue Hao quien habló.

—Me sorprende que su hijo se comporte así.

—¿Porqué dices eso Hao?

—Digamos que le cuesta trabajo admitir que se calló solo.

Lyserg agachó la mirada y su hermano postizo le miró de reojo, riendo por su inocente acto.

—Ya veo. De todas formas Lyserg, tu padre llegará en cualquier momento. Pedí una ambulancia, necesito que tu rodilla sea revisada por un profesional.

—¿Una ambulancia?.

—Podría ser grave, te golpeaste y no quiero arriesgarme así que cancelaré las citas de hoy.

—Entonces ¿ya no iremos a cortarnos el cabello? ¿Hao ya no se lo cortará?.

—No tesoro _—_. Su madre se alejó otra vez marcando algunos dígitos en su celular.

Lyserg mostró un semblante inexpresivo agachando la mirada una vez más logrando tan solo que sus ojos fueran ocultados por sus cabellos. Nostálgico suspiró, inconciente de que Asakura lo observaba.

—No morirás con el_ madrecito_ que te diste. ¡Mirate! Es simple sangre.

Lyserg le miró espantado, poniéndose a llorar nuevamente.

—¿Qué pasa? _—_cuestionó la mamá al volver presurosa.

—Oh, es que dice que le duele _—_contestó el mayor de ellos.

—Oh mi vida, no tarda la ambulancia.

Y el pequeño de Inglaterra se soltó a llorar más fuerte ante el coraje.

.

.

x - - - - - - - - - - X- - - - - - - - - - x

.

.

.

_2:42 pm_

_._

.

Liam era quien ahora concedería encargarse de algunos eventos a petición de su esposa debido al incidente, apesar de haber cancelado una que otra cita, pensó que Liam podría ocuparse del nuevo niño y ahora ambos se encaminan a paso regular a lo que tendrían _que hacer_ en primer instancia, sin embargo, el silencio los había acompañado desde la despedida de Jean y su hijo.

.

—Espero no te estés arrepintiendo de haber aceptado acompañarme luego de cumplir contigo.

Al mirarlo, Hao ironizó con la mirada.

—Descuida, no tengo porqué cumplir con lo que dije.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe?_._.

Los ojos de obsidiana del chico miraron de reojo los verdes obscuros de su tutor y tras de esto, su semblante adquirió dureza.

—Ni siquiera se lo mencionó.

Por un momento el señor Diethel le miró con perturbación, pero luego, sonrió desvergonzado.

—¡Oh!, hablas de tu cabello.

—Hablo de nuestro acuerdo Liam. Tu palabra no vale nada.

El señor Diethel mantuvo el paso firme disfrutando del evento.

—¿A caso mi hijo fue el precio por esto?. _—_Sus palabras se habían pronunciado con toda la naturalidad y Hao, delineando el desafío y la burla en su semblante, dijo:

—¿Y si le dijera que sí?.

El hombre no esperó una respuesta inmediata, sin embargo, no tenía porqué contestar de manera diferente cuando él mismo le faltaba el respeto.

—Hao, Hao, Hao. Me decepcionas esta vez.

El nombrado arrugó el seño, deteniendo el paso.

—¿Sucede algo? _—_cuestionó el hombre al frente, girando con brevedad para mirarlo.

—No lo sé, ¿sucede?._ —_ironizó.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos intantes.

De los labios de Liam salió un soplido y dijo.

—No digo, ni espero que seas tú el culpable. No dispongo de argumentos para acusarte de algo que no me concierne y si así lo fuera, tampoco sabría si lo que dices es realmente la verdad.

—Ja, qué curioso, yo tampoco sé si lo que dices es realmente la verdad.

Seguieron caminando mientras invadía por instantes el silencio.

Liam prefirió no discutir más.

Entraron a un innovador establecimiento dedicado al diseño de ropa exclusiva, con prendas, complementos y accesorios para el hombre y la mujer. El espacio era amplio y distribuido en dos plantas: la planta baja dedicada a la mujer y la plana alta dedicada al hombre a la que Liam y Hao habían llegado. Un hombre se acercó amigablemente al reconocer al instante al señor Diethel, claro que Hao no necesito mas que unos segundos para entender que la boutique era por elección el lugar favorito de la familia.

—No será problema. En esta tienda variedades, hay de sobra.

El dialogo tomó su importancia cuando percibió las palabras del otro hombre que hablaba extremadamente amanerado, sonrió cuando supo que aquel había pensado en complacer a la señora Diethel en cuanto gustos con algunos diseños para que eligiera.

—Adelante entonces.

El vendedor miró al pequeño y dijo.

—Soy Alexander Camilleri, me encargaré de que sus diseños tengan la medida exacta a la que usted necesita. Acompáñame.

En una forma fugaz, la mirada de Hao y de Liam se cruzaron, siguiendo luego Alexande.

Llegaron a una sección con ropa adecuada a la edad del proveniente de Japón, asumiendo que elegiría lo que la señora Diethel habría escogido.

—Puedes elegir, encontrarás lo mejor de la temporada.

Hao observó cada prenda despectivamente, cualquiera que tuviera en mente Alexander no lo elegiría y decidió hacer un recorrido para conocer los diseños. Por supuesto que el hombre que los acompañaba no le agradó del todo conocer los deseos de Asakura, sin embargo, ofreció otro joven a cargo mientras éste elegía.

Había distintas marcas de ropa seguramente de precios elevados y quizás alguna sección de diseños que Camilleri habría diseñado. Conforme recorría los diferentes pasillos recordó a las personas que curioseaban en la tienda debatiéndose en comprar una sola prenda y cómo otras soñaban con poder comprar. Los estilos eran diferentes, cada diseño que miraba le parecía único y elegir su estilo parecía llevarle algo de tiempo.

Liam se encaminó buscando a su acompañante y encontró a Hao con la atención sobre un diseño especial.

—Seguro lucirá perfecto.

El joven Asakura le miró por breves segundos y luego volvió su atención sobre la prenda.

—Eso mismo pensé.

El señor Diethel hizo una seña al encargado para disponer de dicha prenda.

—Necesitarás más que un juego de ropa_ —_le dijo invitándolo a que siguiera eligiendo aquellas prendas que le gustaría vestir.

—Lo sé.

Elegir su ropa había sido más sencillo de lo que había imaginado. Alexander volvió cuando la ropa, accesorios y demás fue elegida y expresó el pequeño inconveniente que hubiese tenido la esposa del señor Diethel al ser algo "moderno" en comparativo al estilo de la familia que era más conservador. Liam rió y claramente hizo saber que llevaría lo que Hao había elegido, sin embargo, él mismo escogió un par de vestimentas de acuerdo a lo que bien le vendría al joven y mientras lo hacía pidió que Alexander procediera en tomar las medidas al chico a fin de que las prendas quedaran a su medida.

Para cuando Liam volvió, Alexander había concluido su labor.

—Quiero que te lo pruebes. Necesitarás esta clase de ropa de vez en cuando.

El señor Diethel extendió un traje especial, consistía de cuatro piezas: un pantalón, una camisa de manga larga, un chaleco y un saco; parecía que le invitaba a contemplar la posibilidad de gustarle una vez puesto.

Hao tomó el vestuario y Alexander le invitó a que le siguiera. Ambos pasaron por un pasillo que los condujo al probador.

El joven de morena piel arqueó una ceja cuando encontró una cortina de color tinto, la única que aislaba al probador con el resto de la habitación.

—No te tardes _—_le escuchó decir a Liam, Alexander se había ido. Deslizó la cortina y sin más, ingresó.

Entre cortinas se alcanzaba a ver la silueta de Hao y Liam no tardó en percatarse de esto, no podía evitar divisar la escultura que lentamente se movía quitándose la ropa, dejando volar su imaginación por instantes.

Cuando Hao dijo:

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?.

Liam no mostró ninguna perturbación cuando la voz de Hao le hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

—Pensando un poco en el trabajo mientras TÚ terminas de probarte la ropa.

El castaño sonrió y se acercó tan solo unos pasos.

—Al parecer no estoy tan gordo como creíste.

—Se te ajustará como todo lo que has elegido. Déjame ver.

Liam se acercó esta vez.

—Necesitas que se te ajuste este lado _—_las manos de Liam delinearon su figura eliminando la tela que sobraba; le hizo girar y sus manos tocaron sus sentaderas_—_: Unas pinzas en el pantalón en la parte de atrás.

Hao voltea ciertamente alterado por su desfachatez de tocarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa Liam? _—_su voz mostró crispación.

—¿Qué?_ —_Aquello lo había hecho simulando no hacerlo con mala intensión_—_Estoy viendo cuánto se te va agarrar.

—Pues no me gusta que me toquen —. Lo empujó encaminándose hacia el probador quitándose en el camino las prendas con enojo y Liam sacó un puro sacando igualmente su encendedor para prenderlo, y mientras lo prendía, se dejo así mismo:

—ya veremos Hao, ya veremos.

.

.

.

.

.

-----------

Hola!, sinceramente les pido disculpas por permitir que pasara el tiempo desde la última vez, no quisiera hablar de los motivos y las excusas, sin embargo, quiero compartirles que no sabré con seguiridad qué tanto tiempo he de tardar para actualizar cada capítulo apartir de ahora, mi tiempo parece absorberse bastante y mientras no termine el ciclo escolar tendré que lidear con ello, pero mientras pueda, dedicaré cada tiempo libre en este proyecto, lo más que pueda, porque también tengo trabajo por hacer en dos proyectos en el que trabajo al igual que éste, pero este fic jamás será desatendido, creanme, hago mi esfuezo porque no sea así.

Agradezco a todos los que siguen leyendo, especialmente sus comentarios y el apoyo.

Mitsuki Asakura, Patrick A'sakura, Didboroth, GeminixPsico, umiko_akemi, atashi_hime, Tayelx3 y Tamao17, Muchas gracias por sus palabras, me animan a escribir aun cuando estoy cansada y lo único que quiero es darme un descanzo, XD me reanima y hago diversión el querer terminar pronto, lamentablemente, este capi no terminó como hibiera querido... u.u es más corto que el capi anterior...

Ojalá les haya gustado, trabajé en él por varios meses o///o, (perdonen, es la verdad, aunque.. jiji algunos diálogos fueron improvisados por el momento).

Desde mi perpectiva, si me lo permiten, parece complicarse cada capítulo, manejar el asunto sin decir mucho es complicado... mas hacerlo para que ustedes puedan divertirse de lo que hago, es realmente bonito, satisfactorio y divertido ^^.

.

Me encantaría conocer su opinión respecto al siguiente capítulo, claro, si quieren ayudarme con su granito, con su apoyo:

a) Desean que involucre un poco la escena del primer día de clases. //ojo: un poco, "que se platique un poco".

b) Pasamos unos cuantos días (como 3)// después del primer día de clases.

c) No importa.

.

Nota: He de recordar un detalle importantísimo =P ---NO REDACTARÉ DÍA POR DÍA--- u.u ¡dios me libre!, pero era necesario hacerlo así al principio.

Cuídense mucho.

.

+ GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO.

.

.

**REVIEWS:**

**atashi-hime: **Especialmente a tí te debo una disculpa, luego de haberme compartido tu tiempo y tus palabras, no tenía porque responder así. Sinseramente agradezco tu tiempo.

**umiko_akemi:** Agradezco tu comentario, esta vez tarde mucho y perdona, espero que te hayas divertido con lo que esta vez pude compartir.

**tamao17:** hola, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no quisiera mentirte, el fic es dueña de una historia larga y quisiera concluirla en este año, pero nada es seguro, ni certero, así que, ya veremos cuándo =P ¿dime? ¿ya quieres que lo termine? jiji, supongo que sí, (yo también).

.

.

.


	10. Pretender

Mientras la familia dormía y las estrellas brillaban con intensa luz esforzándose en dejar de ser opacadas por la luz artificial de la ciudad de Londres, Asakura, el niño proveniente de Japón, recostado sobre su lecho pensaba en un peculiar niño, caprichoso y mimado que solo le acarreó problemas desde su llegada a esa casa; pero esa noche, el recuerdo y el tipo de mirada en sus pensamientos era distinta; Lyserg, en ese aspecto frágil y delicado como si se tratara de una nena, irradió la expresión de una simpática sonrisa de la que ante sus ojos, le había sido bastante atractiva. Se negó a creer en lo patético que se volvieron sus acciones habiendo agravado su propia estima por un episodio _estúpido_de un recuerdo, pues en medio de la confusión, logró adentrarse en otra alcoba como si creyera que podría remediar tanta amargura acumulada, consintiendo que un niño —y no una niña— pudiera intranquilizar sus emociones. A pesar de los días que acontecieron después, no pudo olvidar la caricia de su mano con su piel desnuda que vibraba por sentirla al recordarlo, sin saber cómo interpretar lo que aconteció, pues para Lyserg, él jamás estuvo ahí, pareciéndole lo más inverosímil.

.

Bajo el manto nocturno sonrió, la noche parecía recaer en el mismo suceso al despertar con semejante sueño, donde él miraba el diáfano cielo azul y escuchaba el melodioso canto de las olas que eran adornadas por nubes justo en el alba… y luego, esa voz, la misma que preguntaba quién era cada vez que soñaba, y mientras la noche se alejaba y los pensamientos vagaban por su mente, evocaba la dulce sensación con la que despertó.

—Será otra noche sin dormir —le confesó a su almohada.

.

.

.

.

.

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-.

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO X.**

"**Pretender"**

Cerca de las 7:20 de la mañana, Lyserg se alejó de la alcoba seguro de encontrar a su mamá en la planta baja en la cocina. Todo en relación a ese día lo hacía ser el más especial en el año y por ello se esforzaba en desatenderse de la compañía del nuevo huésped de la familia pues Hao le aseguraba un año diferente en comparación a otro, la prueba se reflejaba al echar de ver que debía compartir sus gustos; la mochila que llevaría a clases fue elegida idéntica a la del niño japonés; el uniforme, del que debería estrenar ciento dos atavíos colegiales antes de concluir el año escolar, lo vería puesto en su compañerito recordándole su instancia en la misma escuela día tras día; y los útiles, los que siempre le traían la novedad, los diferenciaría con los suyos por los colores que tampoco eligió. Sin embargo, era consciente que conforme los días transcurrían poco a poco parecía acostumbrarse a la nueva presencia, y por ende, más tolerante al niño extranjero.

El pequeño británico encontró a su madre en la sala que había previsto, ingresó a la cocina saludando jubiloso, hablándole con emoción de sus deseos. Lys quería llegar al colegio antes de la hora acostumbrada, quería disfrutar de su nuevo salón mientras charlaba con sus amigos, conocer a sus nuevos compañeros y entretenerse de las noticias que le traerían sus maestros...

—Si así lo prefieres, tendrás que informarle a tu padre —le interrumpió la señora Jean.

—Pero mami, sabes que no me hará caso, él siempre dice: "Ni antes, ni después" —imitó la voz con molestia.

—Entonces tesoro, tendrás que conformarte con la hora en que se te deje —le infligió en conformidad.

El niño arrugó el seño e hizo un berrinche golpeando el piso con el pie no viendo el día en que su pequeño deseo se hiciera realidad, mas avergonzado, miró un par de ojos negros que sorprendiéndolo, encontró que Hao lo había evidenciado tan penosamente en un acto muy infantil.

—Bue… buenos días —saludó nervioso; una mirada alabadora por parte del castaño le bastó para incomodarse.

—¡Oh! Buenos días, Hao —habló la mujer cuando se percató de su presencia—. ¡Acércate! —invitó—, hay pan, mantequilla y de lo que he preparado esta mañana.

El joven, quien se mantuvo al margen de la breve conversación, se encaminó obediente en un paso sosegado.

—Buenos días —correspondió al saludo de la señora Diethel deteniendo sus andar justo a lado del inglés con una sonrisa autosuficiente adornando su rostro moreno—: ¡Buenos días, _Lyserg_!.

Sorprendido y con la mirada atónita correspondió al saludo el niño de gran Bretaña, _¿Quién iba a decir que Hao finalmente recordaría su nombre?_.

Admirado, el pequeño Diethel siguió contemplando el rostro de un japonés distinguido: aire de grandeza que bien conocía y que le parecía odioso sabiendo que el castaño muchacho esperaba un gesto de su reacción. "_Una"_ que ante toda ventura posible, muy a pesar de las posturas que mantenían, Lyserg respondió regalando la sonrisa que no escatimó de nada, quizás por amabilidad, quizás por la trivialidad que le implicó este hecho, _mas por un momento_, tan solo en el instante en que eran presos de sus vistazos, los ojos almendrados también le hablaron de su única expresión visible y sincera dejando que el inglés se preguntara por lo que pudo originarlo. A contrario de lo que creía, Hao sonreía como si no fuera cierto que era un presumido y orgulloso, como si entre ellos existiera una buena amistad, y si fuera poco, en la entrega de una mirada, él mismo: el pequeño anglosajón ensanchaba más el gesto al ser contagiado de la hermosa sonrisa de Asakura.

—Niños, no tienen toda la mañana —insistió la dama, interrumpiendo el encanto visual entre los dos jóvenes.

El huésped fue el primero en sentarse en la mesa, Lyserg le secundó, mas para el segundo de ellos, le era inevitable que su atención se situara nuevamente en el invitado; había sido bastante extraño mirarlo sonreír tan buena manera, cuestionándose el suceso porque no esperó que Hao sonriera como lo había hecho, _y le había agradado_, deseando incidir en el misterioso momento mientras se debatía lo que él mismo sentía al estar junto al joven de Asia.

Lyserg trataba de entender cómo fue que un santiamén la gran distancia que les separaba había desaparecido mientras sus miradas se encontraron —, mientras se sonreían para el otro—, sonrojándose. Por primera vez, había encontrado interés por conocer aquél chico tan extraño, pues desde su punto de vista, Hao era un extranjero que provenía de una cultura rara y diferente, y se preguntó si él también pensaría igual con respecto a la suya.

El joven de verde mirar acallaría sus pensamientos cuando percibió que el moreno muchacho no había probado bocado. El Asakura miraba a su madre, ella sonrió:

—Esto que preparo será su almuerzo más tarde. En el receso que les den, lo comerán —. El pequeño oriental no dijo nada, limitándose en observar los movimientos de la mujer momentáneamente.

Ella volvió a sonreír:

—No te preocupes, cada mañana dispongo de hacer el preparativo y es claro que también podrás comprar cuanto desees en el colegio, pero te advierto —su voz adquirió un grado de seriedad—: No me gusta que solo lo lleven a pasear —, y le sonrió al niño.

En un gesto amable, Hao agradeció finalmente pensando en lo disímiles que eran en comparación a su familia. A diferencia, en casa siempre bastaría con una buena mesada por lo que el gesto era una consideración de la que no estaba acostumbrado. Pero Lyserg, intrigado del extraño comportamiento del otro niño, preguntó curioso:

—¿A caso no has llevado refrigerio a la escuela?-

—No—le dijo hosco y hasta huraño, llevándose un tostado a la boca al dar comienzo con el desayuno.

—¿Porqué? —indagó el de verde mirar—: ¿tú mamá no te preparaba?.

En ese instante se mostró una mirada petulante a través de los obscuros ojos de Asakura, pero luego, supo bien simular una intensión vanagloriosa en sus palabras.

—Mi madre no siempre se quedó en casa, _Lyserg_. Olvidas que no todos gozan de las mismas posibilidades —, y luego agregó—: Siéntete… Afortunado —invitó al sonreír altivamente mientras bebía de su jugo de naranja, mirándole fijo.

El nombrado se consternó al oírle hablar. No cabía duda que Hao solo existía para glorificarse aún cuando podría sentir lástima por él. Lyserg había pasado por alto lo poco que conocía sobre "casa" en el país oriental, era un incidente del que no podría imaginarse, pero dentro de lo que conocía sabía que, los padres del asiático no se encontraban a su lado como los de él la mayor parte del tiempo, y ante tal forma en explicárselo, el venido de Japón solo le incitaba al odio y al enojo, pues también se burlaba ante tales muestras de afecto que a diferencia suya, él sí gozaba. El niño Diethel posó su vista sobre la mesa con la expresión molesta mientras sentía inmensos deseos de no haberle preguntado algo tan poco relevante pues bien supo cómo quitarle la amabilidad al de largos cabellos castaños, regresando al mismo Hao de siempre…. Suspiró fastidiado e inició con el desayuno mientras su madre se aproximaba a la mesa.

La joven señora de Diethel con toda la serenidad ante disputas infantiles sirvió en una taza de cerámica el té de sabor fuerte que acostumbraba beber y se sentó junto a su hijo a quien miró tan solo unos instantes para luego observar a Hao haciendo acto de presencia como para que ambos terminaran el alimento matutino. Mas el silencio les golpeó en la conversación, un mutismo que se prolongó durante el desayuno permitiendo que cada quien se sumergiera en sus propios pensamientos.

Al transcurrir el tiempo, el primogénito de la familia inglesa juzgó extraño la pequeña reunión familiar creyendo la callada una exageración de todos mientras daba una ojeada de vez en cuando a su madre, era como si deseara que nadie abandonara la atención en los bocadillos y mientras tanto, resolvía que las ideas que le llegaban a la mente eran las culpables en mantenerlo a él mismo en silencio. Y en una oportunidad, inquieto, preguntó:

—Mami, ¿sabes si continuaré con mis clases de la tarde?.

—¿No le preguntaste a tu padre?.

Lyserg negó con la cabeza lo que su madre reflejó contrariedad en su mirada, cayéndole en cuenta al pequeño, razones de haber permaneciendo en silencio.

—Será hoy que comiencen las clases —le dijo.

Jean le miró momentáneamente como a la espera de algo más, lo que angustiaba al niño. Ella bajó su taza de té sobre la mesa y luego dijo—: Tendrás el tiempo necesario para tratarlo con tu padre cuando se te lleve a la escuela.

El británico palideció.

—¿Crees que papá se moleste por no recordarle? —preguntó con intranquilidad.

—Tesoro, no debiste esperar hasta última hora.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Ahora come —ordenó al dar un sorbo al té sin ocuparse en nada más.

Para el joven niño era atemorizante pensar en hablarlo con su padre; difícilmente perdonaría descuidos como estos, implicándole una gran duda de querer asistir al colegio ese día… _¿y si fingía sentirse enfermo?._ Lyserg, nervioso ante toda búsqueda de soluciones, le pareció inexistente la razón que justifique la corrección que conseguiría, y entre tanta tortura mental, terminó en ocuparse en observar al joven a lado suyo que a diferencia, actuaba con suma tranquilidad. Por un minuto no hizo más que mirar, profundizando en la manera tan peculiar de tomar los cubiertos del otro, era realmente extraño el chico, pues la manera tan delicada en proceder tal acto le parecía que recurría a un ceremonial al llevar cada bocado a su boca, y al mismo tiempo, conservaba una actitud indiferente hacia los demás…

Fue entonces que encontró lo que tanto había pensado.

—Mami—volvió a intervenir el británico con la atención puesta en la señora Diethel—, ¿sabes si papá seguirá llevando a Hao a su despacho?.

Ante tal cuestión el implicado se inmovilizó mostrando una terrible mirada furtiva hacia el inglés dejando a medio el pan que había comido. El joven de verde mirar no pudo evitar cuestionar sus razones de intervenir así y con mayor interés fijó su vista en su madre en espera de una respuesta, observando por el rabillo del ojo, a Hao mirar a su mamá.

—No tesoro —respondió ella— ¿porqué lo preguntas?.

Antes de ocuparse en responder, el niño de Inglaterra indagó en la contemplación visual del extranjero que tranquilamente continuó con su bocado luego de escuchar a Jean, por lo que Lyserg frunció el ceño consciente de que en aquellos ojos había visto—por breve que haya sido—, la perturbación, y aunque por ahora le parecía una fugaz suposición, creyó fielmente en que el chico a lado suyo estaba ansioso por algo, y como cosa involuntaria, gozó de aquello. No podría entender lo que había en la mente del asiático, y por ello, tan solo miró a su madre y dijo:

—¿No te parece que Hao debería estar en casa y no en el despacho de papá?. Él dice que le ayuda, ¿pero porqué Hao no puede quedarse aquí y jugar conmigo?, Mamá, ¿no se supone que él y yo deberíamos tratarnos un poco más?.

—Lyserg —habló ella—, entiendo perfectamente que quieras convivir con Hao, pero tesoro, sabes bien que no es conmigo con quien debes tratar este asunto.

El niño arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Porqué mamá?, ¿porqué cada vez que te pregunto algo lo debo tratar con papá?.

Ella dejó su tasa sobre la mesa mostrándole al pequeño toda su atención.

—Así no es como funcionan las cosas bebe, debes entender que tu padre y yo acordamos que—, e hizo una pausa mirando al Asakura quien bebía de su jugo de naranja y la miraba cuidadosamente—: Liam es el encargado de Hao, y seguirá yendo con tu padre mientras así esté decidido.

Lyserg no pudo sentir más preocupación. De reojo miró al moreno, el que ya no le pareció tan amigable, ni tan agradable, recordando la razón por la que lo odiaba tanto.

—¿Así lo quiso mi papá? —cuestionó en un reproche.

—Lys, hijo, no quiero quejas.

—Pero mamá, ¿porqué él..?

—Lyserg —amonestó su madre—. Bastante problemas hemos tenido con este mismo asunto. ¡Deja de quejarte!.

—Pero mami —imploró con un berrinche.

—Hao, Lyserg, si ya terminaron dejen sus platos. Liam no tarda en bajar, vayan a sus habitaciones, cepillen sus dientes y….

—Suben al auto —interrumpió el esposo. La mujer se levantó recogiendo los platos que en seguida llevaría al fregador mientras los niños salieron de la cocina.

.

.

.

.

.

.-.O.-.O.-.O.-.

.

.

.

.

Hacía una fresca mañana helada en el jardín, como caricias, pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre el moreno rostro mientras pensaba en el dilema que le acompañaba cada amanecer. Hao estaba listo, pareciendo mostrar impaciencia por la espera de su tutor aguardando a iniciar la nueva ventura, la oportunidad que lucía Londres pero…, aquella era una ciudad que no ambicionaba y en la que mayor parte del tiempo parecía teorizar. Naturalmente, estaba cansado, harto de tantas especulaciones que creaba, sabiendo que su estadía en Gran Bretaña era importante y que debía ser así.

Mirándose frente al reflejo sobre el agua confusa en la fuente permitió conservar distancia comedida entre los individuos que conformaban la familia Diethel, siendo Lyserg y la señora Jean los miembros que se hallaban detrás a él parados frente al lujoso auto, y que no obstante, no impidió que la expresión del asiático, fija sobre el agua turbia, se tornara a la triste expresión que le trajo el recuerdo de su hermano. Por primera vez, Hao deseó que el tiempo corriera con prisa disponiendo que un año pasara sin que lo advirtiera, para él era difícil aceptar lo que ahora sobrevenía repitiéndose de manera mental que, una cosa era lo que deseaba, y otra, muy diferente, lo que existía. Nada valían sus añoranzas, el deseo de volver a ver aquellos ojos llenándose de dulzura, o la sonrisa patética de su hermano, meditando habitualmente en el _si hubiera_ o en el _tal vez…_, y que por un segundo, mientras pensaba en esto, una extraña sensación le parecía abrumarlo velándola tras la sonrisa arrogantemente que dejó.

La voz que escuchó interrumpió todo pensamiento logrando que el par de ojos azabaches se concentraran en el otro niño….

Esa misma mañana había visto a Lyserg prepararse con gran regocijo para acudir a la escuela siendo obvio suponer que para joven británico el primer día era el más emotivo. Tampoco era para extrañarse, ciertamente era algo de lo que en otra ocasión habrían compartido comúnmente de no ser que Hao no asumía la intensión de ser parte de ese mundo inglés, permitiéndose colocar cada vez más en tela de juicio, si había tomado la decisión correcta.

La señora de Diethel obligó a su hijo a salir del auto para abrigarlo encargándose de que llevara su protector y paraguas por la lluvia que se aproximaba.

Para Hao era curiosa su preocupación hallando inevitable traer a cuento a la familia. Prácticamente los padres se esforzaban porque Lyserg tuviera lo mejor—, que al pensar en esto, Asakura sonrió de manera cálida—. Indisputablemente era saber que, el pequeño británico tenía unos padres que lo daban todo, tal vez no la familia perfecta, pero sí la atención y el cariño que él carecía. Debía admitir que por pequeño o grande que fuera el sentimiento surgía cierta envidia en su esencia, pero esta solo lograba desaparecer para soltar una sonrisa cálida en su rostro moreno mientras especulaba lo especial que en algún punto los Diethel le parecían.

En aquel momento recordó a su familia, primero a su hermano y luego sus abuelos, riendo un poco al admitir lo mucho que le divertía mirar sus rostros enfadados… su madre, que aunque no se ocupara de él como la señora Jean, era consciente que lo amaba, sin negar si quiera, lo mucho que él la quería… muy a pesar de todas las ocasiones en que la hizo llorar, sin mencionar que con su repentina visita a Inglaterra, robó sus lágrimas….—Hao suspira en un desahogo de su corazón, comprimido su propio daño—. Luego, estaba él… su padre, quien le dejó un frío hueco en el estómago al evocarlo con la memoria. Un hombre que, a pesar de lo poco o mucho que le haya dado, de lo desesperanzador que era anhelar su cariño, y lo desconsolante que era su abandono, Hao, en el trasfondo sabía, que a pesar de los recuerdos más tristes de la infancia, amaba a su padre, y… difícilmente admitiría el gran respeto que le tenía. A pesar de lo mucho que se negaba a creerlo, estaba ahí, en Inglaterra, dándose cuenta que todo el asunto que concernía a su familia se quedaba en Japón mientras observaba cada día lo diferente que son entre ellas.

El viento resopló fuerte recordándole al niño con más fuerza en qué parte del mundo se hallaba; la fuerte brisa sacudió las copas más altas de los arboles estremeciéndolo mientras apreciaba la rociada fragancia de la tierra que llevaba consigo, golpeándolo con prisa gotas de agua al caer.

Escuchó entonces la voz femenina decir:

—Hao, por favor, sube al auto —ordenándole.

El nombrado respondió algo molesto por obligarle acatar la petición destinando sus pasos hacia con ellos frente al automovil en el que acudirían a la escuela. Sin embargo, la extrañeza se reflejó en el rostro moreno al apreciar cómo Lyserg ocupó el asiento de atrás tan pronto como le fue posible, decretando a través de su acto, encontrar el suyo en el asiento delantero.

—Imbécil —mencionó en un murmullo agitado mientras divisaba la silueta del inglés a través la ventanilla polarizada—. _¿Es posible... que no lo intuyas? _—preguntó mentalmente, sintiendo una fingida pena por él—. Error —, susurró esta vez, sonriendo un poco, momento en el que Liam salía de la mansión aproximándose al auto con prontitud. Asakura volvió sonreír, pero esta vez por lo bajo, creyendo que al niño le gustaba su papel de víctima.

—Por favor —pidió educadamente el tutor desde el lado contrario indicando en un gesto amable el lugar de adelante en petición antes de entrar al coche.

Por breve que haya sido la visión, Hao observó la mirada imperturbable del señor Diethel consiguiendo que sus ojos almendrados se fijaran sobre la mujer que, manteniendo la misma aura que Liam, se alejó hacia el interior de la casona. Respiró profundo con desgana antes de abrir la puerta del vehículo. Adentro, el joven de Asia aguardó silencio e intranquilizado por mirar al europeo, giró el rostro enjuiciándolo tras la inspección, dejando que luego su vista se perdiera inmediatamente en el paisaje exterior al coche. Lyserg arrugó el gesto al presenciar de qué forma le había mirado ese niño _chino_ mas decidió no dar importancia a tal acto, acostumbrado ya a sus bizarras miradas.

El auto comenzó andar trayecto rumbo a la escuela. El ambiente fue ciertamente tenso; Hao por lo menos se limitaba en perderse en las sensaciones que ofrecía una ciudad como Londres pero, le era inevitable que de vez en cuando su atención se enfocara en la familia Diethel. No era nada agradable saber que Liam estaba disgustado con algo_, y ese algo_, era Lyserg.

Desde la perspectiva del joven asiático, le era obvio, un poco normal que los sucesos hayan acontecido de tal forma que ahora se encontraran frente a un panorama en que difícilmente descartaría o pasaría por alto el mayor de los tres pues Lyserg en sí, era odioso, caprichoso, _y…_, el niño quería hacer lo que se le pegara en gana. Luego pensó en lo distinto que sería el que Lyserg tuviera un padre como el suyo, seguro en que sus caprichos le serían totalmente negados… pero finalmente concluiría en que la familia de él era desemejante a la suya puesto que, el padre de Lyserg era Liam, que bien sabía cómo consentir, y también, ¿porqué no admitirlo?, sabía cómo mantener el orden y la rigidez en casa; era estricto en cuanto a su educación, algo de lo que quizás hasta él… miedo tendría, puesto que, el amor trae consigo culpas, y las culpas son algo de la que no quisiera lidiar, y Lyserg, era un niño lleno de culpas.

_Quizás, comenzaba a sentir un poco de lástima hacia el menor…._

—Papá, olvidé decirte que hoy inicia el nuevo curso —interrumpió el silencio el pequeño inglés.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti? —respondió su padre en una voz irónica.

Lyserg se mostró incómodo fijando la vista en cierto castaño que acompañaba a su padre en el asiento al frente quien parecía no importarle la charla entre los dos, así que con libertad continuó:

—Todavía no me he inscrito —. Sus palabras parecieron perturbar a Liam pero no mencionó palabra alguna—. Sé que estás molesto—infirió el joven—, no debí dejarlo para el último momento.

—Así es. No debiste —concluyó su padre.

El silencio volvió. Lyserg exponía incomodidad en cada aspecto corporal, todavía más al pensar en el hecho de que era Hao quien los escuchaba, y le preocupaba, porque Liam no tardaría en discutirle o regañarle por su cometido.

—Antes quisiera hablarte de otro asunto que me tiene decepcionado —finalmente habló su progenitor—. Y es que es una pena, Lyserg, que no hayas querido compartir un tiempo conmigo; el que haya sido Hao quien me acompañara y no tú, que eres mi hijo.

Ante tales palabras el joven británico le miró confuso—: ¿Qué…? —preguntó—. ¿De qué se trata?.

Liam le miró desde el retrovisor prudentemente volviendo luego su vista a la avenida para decir—: Sabes muy bien, que hace unos días te pedí que me acompañaras a un evento importante de parte de mi trabajo; si lo trato ahora es porque no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablarlo, lo que es lamentable, porque hijo_,_ tenías la oportunidad de convivir y conocer personas con las que me relaciono, tratándose de un convivio familiar, no creí que te negarías—. Lyserg se mostró contrariado sintiendo una gran preocupación cuando su padre añadió—: Espero que lo que hayas tenido qué hacer esa noche, te haya sido provechoso.

—N-no salí, si-si a eso te refieres —respondió inmediatamente mirando hacia sus pies por la desagradable situación que pasaba.

Por un momento, su padre reflejó sorpresa en su verde mirar para luego manifestarse un hecho burlón en su semblante—: Peor aún —dijo al especular—. No sé cómo te sientas al respecto —se burló.

Lyserg no contestó, ¿_cómo debería sentirse?, _esa noche no quiso asistir, punto,_ ¿por qué tendría que sentir algún remordimiento?_.

Escuchó entonces ante su mutismo cómo su padre retomaba la conversación:

—Asistió el señor Darsie, esperaba como siempre conocerte, pero era de suponer que no asistirías, que te daría flojera o que no te interesaría como a tu madre.

—Lo siento —dijo a regañadientes—, prometo asistir la próxima vez.

—No habrá próxima vez—, rebatió el hombre, dejando que su hijo le mirara desconcertado—. No hay razón de que te sientas obligado, lo menos que espero de ti, es un sacrificio de tu parte.

—Pero…

—No, Lyserg —interfirió con voz demandante acallando el menor. Liam se esforzaría por moderar esta vez la voz—: Por más que me he esforzado por inculcarte en que mantengas una buena relación con las personas, el que sepas manejarte apropiadamente, sobre todo que convivas con personas acorde a tu edad —, Liam negó con la cabeza dejando el asunto aún lado—. Qué daría yo por verte superar cada día un reto, ¡por pequeño que sea Lyserg!, pero ver esas _ganas_, ese _deseo_ en ti, que logres desenvolverte y expresarte de forma natural, ver que para ti es tan normal como cualquier otro niño de tu edad, ¡vé a Hao!, ¿en verdad crees que no siente el mismo miedo que tú?, la diferencia es que lo supera, _está ahí_, pero se enfrenta al miedo, pero en cambio, a ti todo te da pena, a ti todo le tienes pavor y crees que protegiéndote detrás de tu madre, te haces un bien, lo que es verdaderamente lamentable. Lo peor es que crees es correcto esta forma de vivir...

—¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? —expuso su hijo a fin de reparar su error.

—Nada —respondió—. Ponte a llorar por tu desgracia.

Sentirse ridículo, ultrajado y avergonzado era el único remedio que le quedaba, ¿llorar? tal vez, a fin de cuentas, expresaba mejor sus emociones… pero a cambio, Lyserg sobrellevó toda degradación a su persona como pudo, porque no quería soportar más humillación frente a Hao…

—Lamento no haberte acompañado —dijo lo mejor posible sin que sus palabras se quebrantaran. Liam suspiró.

—Olvida ese evento, fue una oportunidad que se dio y se acabó. El show fue para ustedes, para la familia, ¿a mí de qué me sirve estar acompañado de la misma gente con la que cada día me relaciono?. Mira Lyserg, era más fácil invitarlos al cine, a cenar, inclusive tuve la opción de quedarme a descansar siendo que el día siguiente estaba colmado de trabajo; pero son de las pocas veces en que puedes convivir conmigo y creo que me equivoqué, el que te considere y que haya considerado a tu madre —rió con ironía—, Nunca voy a complacerles con nada.

—¿Entonces, por qué noto que estas tan molesto?, si dices que no era que te importara, y sabes que no quisimos ir, ¿Por qué estás enojado? —. Liam no respondió, y tratando de remediar sus circunstancias, el niño dijo—: Yo no fui no porque tuviera miedo… sino porque estaba cansado.

—Solo no te me vayas a desmayar aquí, luego ¿qué hago contigo? —rió.

Ante esto el niño renegó haciendo un berrinche por sus palabras burlescas —Papá, ¡yaaa! —dijo— ¿qué es lo que te molesta?.

—No es el hecho lo que me molesta, sino la forma en que manejan las cosas, y tú, principalmente, por tal de no salir del hoyo en el que estás, prefieras que Hao sea quien me acompañe.

—No entiendo.

—Ni vas a entender—respondió.

—Por favor dime —pidió desconsolado, que al ver cómo su padre callaba, insistió—: Por favor ¡dime!. ¿Por qué dices que te molesta la forma en que se te manejan las cosas?, ¿lo dices por mamá?.

—Principalmente lo digo por ti —le dijo relajado.

—Entonces, ¡Dime! —exigió.

Liam le mira largamente a través del retrovisor volviendo su vista a la avenida, repitiendo la misma acción un par de veces:

—No tengo por qué decirte o darte explicaciones Lyserg, pero, te lo diré—. El señor Diethel suspira largamente y luego continuó—: Lo que me molesta, es que tú no hayas querido a acompañarme, digo, por tu madre todo puedo esperar, pero tú Lyserg preferiste que haya sido Hao quien ocupara tu lugar. Hijo, no estoy enojado en cuanto a tu comportamiento, que sí fue caprichosa, infantil y tu madre y yo tuvimos una discusión al respecto, tú estabas ahí escuchando, ese asunto no tengo porqué discutirlo contigo. Y claro, también te he de recordar, que fue tu madre quien propuso que Hao me acompañara a la cena puesto que mi hijo no quiso ir, esa noche se emberrinchó y se fue a dormir temprano a su cuarto, mientras que Hao y yo, salimos —. Liam volvió a mirarlo a través del retrovisor y sabiendo que el pequeño no hablaría, continuó—: Déjame decirte que fue Hao a quien conoció primero el señor Darsie, antes que mi propio hijo, ¿no es esto lo más absurdo?, la noche fue entretenida debido que de igual forma, él trajo consigo a su hijo que resultó ser acorde a tu edad.

Lyserg entonces se mostró molesto—:¡Bien! ¡Pues si se la pasaron muy bien! —anunció celoso. Pero luego reparó al gimotear—: ¿Por qué entonces me regañas?.

—No te estoy regañando —anunció su padre—: simplemente, te hablo de cómo sucedieron las cosas, no quiero malos entendidos, eres muy bueno para decir "que se te hace a un lado", "que nadie te quiere", "que a Hao lo tratamos mejor que a ti" —y rió—. Eres listo, bueno para chantajear Lyserg, pero no eres consciente de lo que tú mismo propicias. Nada mas _no_ quiero que el día de mañana te enojes con Hao porque —y dramatiza en voz—"va y me acompaña a sitios", "que le encargo a él cosas y a ti no". Yo por supuesto, debo de retribuir todas sus atenciones.

—¿Retribuir?, pero sabes que lo que le pidas lo hará por obligación, a él le conviene querer quedar bien contigo —alegó el joven envidioso.

—¡Por las razones que quieras!—le regañó—, pero lo hará.

—¿Y por eso, vas a recompensarlo? —renegó.

—Mira hijo, el que me haya acompañado por ejemplo, no era su deber, tampoco su obligación. Eso para mí es algo que debo retribuirle. _Yo estoy_ _muy _agradecido con Hao el que haya aceptado en acompañarme esa noche porque bien me vería haber ido solo. Yo tendría que haber cancelado a última hora, lo que implicaría a su vez, otros problemas que, gracias a que fue —respira decepcionado—: tristemente ocupando tú lugar…, que realmente, ¿para qué mencionarlo? —reparó—. En realidad nadie ocupó nada, simplemente lo que aconteció es que, mi hijo no asistió y él siendo mi huésped, terminé acompañado y presentando a Hao al señor Darsie—. Liam hace una pausa con un respiro profundo—. En sí, Lyserg, Hao tiene el lugar que tiene, porque se lo ha ganado —. En ese momento, Liam mira al joven de cabellos castaño antes de manifestarle a su sucesor—: Ahora veo, que lo pones aquí adelante, creí que tú te vendrías al lugar del copiloto_, ¡no lo hiciste y ni espero que lo hagas!_ —aclaró, para luego continuar—: Si es correcto lo que digo, me estás dando a entender, _y perdona que te lo diga de esta forma_, _no hay otra explicación_: que no te importa, ni te incomoda que Hao se acerque a mí; _está bien_, es tu decisión y la acepto, pero ten mucho cuidado que en unos cuantos meses o semanas, tú truenes y me digas, que estas muy enojado, muy disgustado porque Hao es el preferido, que tu madre le hace más caso que a ti, porque estoy cansado que siempre ocurre lo mismo contigo, que te encierras, te enojas, te encaprichas, _y qué se te puede sacar de ahí_, de hecho, creo que comienzas a parecerte a tu madre…

A este punto el joven británico arrugó el seño mas no dijo nada.

Liam miró nuevamente a Hao, esta vez con discreción, observando como desinteresadamente miraba hacia la ventana.

—Espero que finalmente, tú y yo nos hayamos entendido—le dijo a su hijo.

—Pero yo no le veo problema, si hasta se la pasaron bien los dos, ¿o no?.

— Creo… que no tengo un hijo estúpido—. Lyserg mantuvo silencio, él continuó—: Sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy diciendo.

—¡Bien! —dijo Lyserg enojado —: Ahora, ¿cuál es el problema en que haya querido irme aquí a tras?, ¡Siempre me voy a tras!. ¿Cuál es el problema con que no haya querido ir contigo ese día?.

El señor Diethel finalmente respira decepcionado de la poca racionalidad de su hijo, sin embargo expresó con abatimiento:

—Creo yo, que bastante he hecho con enseñarte, durante todos estos años, a darte cuenta de las consecuencias de tus actos. Te he dicho miles de veces que cada acción le corresponde una reacción, que hay consecuencias que te perjudican y otras, que traen su beneficio. Y debes ser consiente la magnitud que implica lo que estas comenzado. El que te excluyas no va a traerte soluciones Lyserg; si estas creyendo que, Hao está ocupando un lugar que no le corresponde, te digo desde ahorita que tu así lo has provocando, lo has ido propiciando y te diré que estás haciendo un magnifico esfuerzo para que Hao se convierta en TU reemplazo.

—¡Pero es que yo no estoy creyendo nada! —le alegó.

—Si es así, _¡qué bueno!,_ pero desgraciadamente te conozco, y quiero que tengas claro, que aquí, nadie remplaza a nadie—y luego agregó—: De todas formas, te felicito por tu empeño.

—¿de mi empeño? —dudó el joven.

—De tu deseo que tienes por separarte de mí, alejarte de mí y poner a Hao. Yo creo que, para ti, Hao ha de ser como,... como el "pretexto", como el _regalo caído_ _del cielo_ para que yo me desatienda de mis deberes como padre y estás muy equivocado, lamento desilusionarte hijo, _y escucha atentamente_, conozco perfectamente cuáles son mis obligaciones contigo. Tú, vas a seguir cometiendo tus errores, tú todavía tienes tus obligaciones y tienes que seguir haciendo lo de siempre, y Hao, por esto, no va hacer que seas menos, ¡el que va hacerse menos a sí mismo, eres tú Lyserg!. Y ¡Excluyete!. _Ahora son dos en esta casa_, son dos personas que ocupan la atención, y aunque Hao, ahora mismo me diga, que él no es parte de nuestra familia, les digo —a este punto, Hao volteó entrando a la conversación—: En el momento que él entró a esta casa, en el que se aceptó, él es parte de la familia, por lo menos durante un año, _no importa_, si durante ese periodo, ese tiempo que yo puedo dedicarme a ti hijo, se lo quieres regalar a Hao, está bien, ¡regálaselo!. Si tú quieres que me la lleve mejor con Hao que con mi propio hijo, _está bien_ quizás esto es lo que has estado buscando en toda tu vida y sea yo el que no haya querido entender…, pero aún así, es mi deber decirte, que debes ser consciente de lo que haces.

—¡Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada! Y ¡No!, no he buscado alejarte…

—¡Por favor!—dijo molesto—. Quise invitar a mi hijo y ¿qué logro?, ¿qué gano?: "mi hijo no quiere ir", "mi hijo está enojado", "mi hijo le, aburre lo que le invite hacer". Te quiero invitar a mi trabajo…; haber, ¿Cuánto tiempo te he tratado de convencer a que vayas a mi trabajo y conozcas lo que hago?, ¡_un día_!hijo, ¡un día no te perjudica en nada en todo el año!_, y esto no es un regaño_ —le dice—. Quiero invitarte, quiero que estés conmigo un rato, quiero involucrarte, y no lo he podido conseguir —. Hace una pequeña pausa escuchándose luego su voz decaída—. Hao de alguna manera, en el tiempo que ha estado aquí, que son unos cuantos días, ha hecho más, que tú…—Liam mirara a través del retrovisor y continuó—: No quiero imaginar, que de aquí a unos cuatro, cinco o seis meses tu comportamiento; puedo visualizar a este ritmo que Hao se va hacer la persona con la que mayor comunicación tenga y tú te la vas a pasar aislado, reprimido, enojado y _¡no, no, hijo!_, esos sentimientos te los estás ganando tú, con tus actitudes y tus acciones. Sí eso es lo que quieres, ¡Adelante!...

"…_Yo te invito_ a que hagas lo quieres hacer —y reparó—: No lo que yo quiero que hagas, _no_ cómo quiero que actúes; simplemente, haz lo que tengas qué hacer, sigue haciendo las cosas como las hacías, _¡pero no te excluyas!,_ el que tú te excluyas no te va a beneficiar, no te va a traer nada positivo en tu vida. Eres mi hijo y por lo tanto ocupas un lugar importante en esta famila, _más_ _que _Hao _y no es por hacerlo sentir mal_, pero tú tienes un lugar más importante que él. Quiero que seas tú el que esté, el que se preocupe, el que quiera estar conmigo…"

"…Lamentablemente tu madre, perdóname que te lo diga, no quiere, digamos…, dedicar o sacrificar su tiempo a Hao, esto ya lo he platicado con él—mencionó dando alusión de quien hablaba al realizar un movimiento breve de tocar el muslo de Hao adquiriendo la atención del joven momentáneamente—: Ella sólo se quiere dedicar a ti—continuó diciendo—, es tu madre y le agradezco que tenga la atención de cumplir sus funciones como madre, y todo lo que hace por Hao, también se lo agradezco. Estoy consciente que esto nos está cambiando la vida, esto implica un acomodo que, nosotros no teníamos; antes éramos tres personas, ahora con la llegada de esta muchacho, de este jovencito —toca de nuevo al chico logrando que esta vez Lyserg mirara al castaño con odio—, las cosas cambian, y a mí me gusta verlo por el lado positivo, tú querías un hermanito, bueno, —el joven Diethel mira a su padre extrañado—: esto mismo sucedería si en verdad lo tuvieras, es más, sería peor todavía. Si fuera un bebé, se requeriría de toda la atención de sus padres, básicamente la atención te sería arrebatada, un bebe necesita de muchos cuidados que hasta tú en un momento dado, tendrías que dedicarle tiempo. Así que hijo mío, creo que estás siendo un poco injusto, no con él, no con Hao, sino contigo mismo, en cómo estas tomando las cosas... Tu madre de alguna manera, es tu madre, y yo quiero lo mejor para ti. Ella le da a Hao el tiempo que cree conveniente; y le agradezco sinceramente que él tenga la atención de ayudarle en las mañanas a mi mujer, de preparar el desayuno. Sé que platican, ella me lo ha comentado, llevan hasta hora una buena comunicación, eso también lo admiro y lo agradezco, pero hijo, tu madre se va a dedicar a ti. Es por esto mi preocupación contigo, sabes que yo trabajo y regreso hasta en la noche, y si pasa que al regresar encuentro que no quieres hablar, _no te lo voy a reprochar_, pero te recuerdo que yo sí tengo la obligación de dedicar mis atenciones a Hao. Si Hao las necesita, con gusto lo voy a atender, si no lo necesita, mejor, tengo más tiempo para mí."

—Hubo un reposo entre ellos antes de que Liam hablara nuevamente—:

"Pude haber evitado toda esta charla contigo, sin decirte nada de lo que estoy sintiendo, decidir simplemente dedicarme a mi mujer dejándolos a ustedes tranquilos, pero no sería lo correcto, lo correcto es que nuestra familia esté unida, no haya malos entendidos entre nosotros, que no haya resentimientos, y bueno, hijo, _adelante_, tu sabes lo que quieres hacer, tu sabes lo que haces."

—Te juro que no me he propuesto que prefieras a Hao en vez de a mí—dijo finalmente acongojado.

—Pues Hijo, te vuelvo a repetir, lo estás haciendo muy bien —reafirmó—. Si no te has dado cuenta, con esto creo que por enterado ya estas. Y si aun así no quieres reaccionar, te harás un infierno en esta casa y no Hao, que no tienes porqué involucrar. Desgraciadamente, él hará lo que tú le impulses hacer y aún si no le gusta, se va a tener que aguantar, ¿qué más?. Habrá momentos que inevitablemente él no va a poder cambiar.

El joven de Gran Bretaña se mostró reflexivo ante sus palabras, _¿Qué Hao hará lo que yo le impulse hacer?. _Mas Liam continuó:

—En las semanas pasadas estás consiente que Hao me ha acompañando al trabajo. Tú tienes tus cosas qué hacer en las mañanas o al menos tenías hasta que decidiste no inscribirte…

—No es que —trató en decir, Liam le cayó logrando que Lyserg asintiera.

—Para tu madre es muy pesado cuidarlos a los dos—continuó—, ¿porqué? Porque tiene una responsabilidad mayor con Hao, simplemente porque él no conoce la ciudad, está encargado con nosotros, entonces, _nosotros_ _tenemos_ la obligación de cuidarlo, ¿me entiendes hijo?, entonces Jean no puede con esto sola, así que es normal que me pida que también coopere, que sea responsable con esto que está sucediendo. —El joven asiente de nuevo—: Lyserg, nada más te invito, a que cooperes, _cooperes_ y en vez de sentirte frustrado y enojado, empieces a disfrutar de esta situación que, será única en tu vida, no va a volver a repetirse— lo que en la mente del niño, dijo: _Ojalá_, mientras que Liam continuaba—: y, es un año hijo, no creo que él te haya hecho mala cara o que te haya ofendido, si es así, dímelo para arreglar esta situación, si no, entonces, en él puedes encontrar un buen amigo, alguien con quien apoyarte cuando lo necesites, va estar viviendo en tu casa, no es tu hermano pero es como si lo fuera, básicamente, es como un hermano prestado durante ese periodo que se quedará con nosotros. ¡Velo como quieras!, al final, es tu vida.

En ese instante la mirada que le mostró Hao a Liam fue una mirada con agobio quien en ese momento su vista se mantenía en la calle por estar conduciendo, y por el rabillo del ojo observó a Lyserg. La conversación había sido un tanto extraña, una conversación familiar de la que Asakura no estaba acostumbrado puesto que en casa, las cosas simplemente se hacían por autoridad de acuerdo a lo que dictaba su padre, y en este caso, era algo, diferente. Le daba curiosidad y un poco de risa porque, Liam realmente se preocupaba por ser buen padre para el inglés y el niño era un ingrato, aunque sabía que, de ser su situación la de Lyserg, un castigo hubiese recibido tiempo atrás concluyendo esa charla desde antes. Entendía bien, que Lyserg estaba un poco confundido, y con una mirada aburrida volvió a mirar hacia la ventana aún más ante el disgusto que sintió ser "expuesto" de esa manera o que le tocaran.

Hao comprendía que esta situación se estaba volviendo crítica y complicada, de alguna manera lograba hacerlo sentir incómodo. A diferencia de Lyserg, él no se sentía responsable de las condiciones de su entorno, la familia había decidió que él estuviera ahí y pensaba que tal vez, fue él el desafortunado de conocer a los Diethel. Estaba cansado porque cada vez que pensaba en la familia inglesa, llegaba a las mismas conclusiones y no respecto a ellos, sino respecto a sí mismo.

Hao era una marioneta.

La conclusión era deducida por el lugar que ocupaba en esa familia, Liam Diethel no pudo haberlo explicado mejor, refirmando sus deducciones. Inconscientemente se había convertido en un títere en el momento que llegó a esa casa, no porque no estuviera acostumbrado a obedecer pero en Japón las cosas eran diferentes; él no tenía por qué quedar bien, no tenía por qué esforzarse en hacer las cosas que se le pidieran, _es más_, ¡ni si quiera pensaba en ello!. Tal vez daba lo mejor de sí porque le gustaba el reconocimiento, pero de ahí, a mantener toda una imagen, lo hacía lucir patético. Sin embargo, sabía que no había llegado hasta Londres para perturbar la paz de una familia —, aunque ésta ya tenga sus propias complicaciones—, como tampoco estaba ahí para encariñarse con ellos aún cuando amablemente le ofrecían un hogar, alimento y vestidura. Hao agradecía sus cuidados, cada atención hacia con él, y en ese modo de agradecer, lo demostraba accediendo en ciertas ocasiones. Tenía razón Liam. De él dependía decidir si aceptar o negar algún tipo de invitación, como también sabía que habrá momentos en el que no podrá negarse a lo que la señora o señor Diethel decidían, y en ese aspecto correspondía que él tuviera que pasar incluso tiempo en el trabajo de Liam. No era algo que realmente le gustara, pero era mejor que quedarse en casa sin hacer nada.

En cuanto Lyserg, bueno, en su pensar el pequeño estaba un poquito loco, era un incrédulo al creer que Hao tenía el _poder_ de ocupar el lugar de un hijo en la familia, lejos de su realidad, lo que realmente era ofensivo_. _Simplemente, él es un extraño en esa casa sin intensiones de arrebatar nada. Y Lyserg lo juzgaba ignorantemente, y al verlo así, le divertía, pues bien, el pequeño solo le daba herramientas con qué divertirse. Además, no podía despreciar que el joven también sabía defenderse, obligando a él a cambiar sus estrategias, irremediablemente a sus padres. Quizás por esta razón el pequeño odiaba y sacaba conclusiones nefastas con respecto a su persona, porque él no coincidía, ni acataba esas condiciones que le imponía para manipular _precisamente_ porque sus condiciones simplemente, no son las mismas que Hao conocía, por lo que habría qué tener más destreza para logar su cometido, tal vez llegar a vivir con su familia para que atreves de ellos pudiera conocer sus debilidades, de lo contrario, quedaba esperar a saber hasta dónde Lyserg podía llegar a conocerle. Pero en su juego _lo tenía fácil_, desde siempre Lyserg ha tenido una gran ventaja sobre él, una que sin duda, no podía ver cegado bajo la envidia y el enojo.

Por otro lado, la señora Diethel, que bien estaba ausente en este momento, había encontrado en Hao la manera en el que Liam ocupe sus exigencias con él, y no con su hijo Lyserg. Lo que era despreciable, pues controvertidamente le estaban dando el lugar de su hermano mayor que no podía ir contra de esto. Jean era muy celosa, de eso estaba seguro; muy celosa y no de su marido, sino de su pequeño hijo, y por lo tanto, era una mujer sobreprotectora en la cual tenía qué tener cuidado si es que quería cometer alguna travesura con el pequeño, y Lyserg erróneamente sigue el juego de la mujer quien le hace creer que él era quien tiene el control, aunque su madre lo sabía manipular muy bien.

Liam, no obstante, lo mantenía intrigado con su simple presencia, aquel hombre cuya mirada era más obscura que la de Lyserg —, con el mismo color verde—, era un mundo totalmente diferente para él, un mar de aguas desconocidas de la que nunca creyó, muy diferente a su padre; y debía admitir que cada vez que sus labios pronunciaban su nombre, surgía una especie de estremecimiento como si supiera algo que no quería ver y esto lo hacía sentirse intranquilo, y admitía que Liam en su trato, al menos en la mayoría, era de un padre a un hijo, algo irónico cuando era él quien una vez se pasó de listo comenzando un juego de palabras nada saludable en la mente de un niño, y en su manera de ser, le confundía. Perfectamente sabía que no podía permitir algún tipo de juego con el señor. Liam sabía lo que hacía, tal vez lo "calaba" averiguando hasta donde podía entender… _Lo que era seguro, es que estando con la familia sentía estar dentro de un remolino en el que parecía cada vez ser parte de él._

—De todos modos a Hao no le importa lo que siento —dijo el pequeño Diethel hundiéndose en su asiento al cruzarse de brazos.

Su padre le mira de manera perturbada y preguntó—: ¿Cómo aseguras algo de lo que no sabes?.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas? —lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

En ese preciso momento habían llegado a la escuela, estacionándose justo en frente del edificio.

Lyserg salió del auto dejándolos a los dos cociente de haber dicho una gran verdad, a Hao _no le importaban_ sus sentimientos o eso hasta ahora, es lo que sentía. Sabía que podría ocasionarle algún problema al joven de Japón pero era preferible que su padre comenzara a ver que entre ellos no mantenían una buena reciprocidad. Hao era una persona realmente mala, _muy mala_, que sabía bien cómo engañar a sus padres…

El señor Diethel suspiró; su hijo al parecer no cambiaría su actitud tan pronto como creía. Sin más se despidió de Hao pero este antes de salir del auto sonrió por lo que de inmediato Liam dejó de sobar sobre la cien de su frente y con voz seria preguntó —: ¿Te diviertes? —, el moreno asintió con la cabeza indiscutiblemente, a Liam pareció divertirle también el acto.

Luego, finalmente preguntó—: ¿cómo te sientes con esto que le he dicho a Lyserg?.

Esta vez Hao mostró seriedad, tal vez un poco de tristeza:

—Fue muy claro su mensaje, espero que Lyserg lo comprenda pronto. Además… no me gustaría ocupar un lugar que no me corresponde, entiendo que el mío es solo ser un huésped de esa casa, aunque… para usted, más que huésped… sigo siendo un invitado—suspiró—. No sabía que, su hijo, no lo acompañaba a su trabajo.

—Descuida—sonrió—. Sé que te lo he pedido varias veces pero, trata de llevarte bien con Lyserg. Al menos no se peleen—, el castaño solo asiente con la cabeza, listo para marcharse—. ¡Ah!, otra cosa más. Antes de que te vayas es necesario mencionarte que por ahora te quedarás en casa con mi hijo, ya no me acompañarás por lo que puedes disfrutar de tus tardes. Han empezado tus clases y quiero que te dediques a la escuela, así como se lo dije a él, te lo digo a ti, no quiero saber que descuidas tus estudios, soy responsable por ahora de tí y aunque sé que es muy diferente, ten presente que puedes contar con nosotros; esperemos que salgas adelante que eso has venido, ¿no?, a estudiar, aprender, adquirir una nueva experiencia, ojalá así lo hagas Hao. Por mi hijo, voy a trabajar con él esperando que puedan llevarse bien, sé que no será fácil pero hay que buscar la forma de mantener la fiesta en paz. Así como le digo a él, si llegara un momento en que Lyserg te causara un daño, te ofende, o cualquier otra situación nada grata, no dudes en decírmelo que hablaré con él. El hecho de que estés en esta casa no significa que mi hijo pueda hacer contigo lo que él quiera y sabes a qué me refiero con esto. Hasta ahora las cosas van tranquilas y así hay que mantenerlas. Bueno, ¡Adelante! —hizo un ademán invitándole acudir a la escuela—Que tengas excelente día.

Hao se despidió saliendo del auto para llegar al portón e ingresar al gran edificio frente a ellos. Por su cabeza mientras tanto pensaba en el lió que se había metido, renegando porqué no fue él el primero en salir _corriendo_ del auto como lo había hecho _el inglés_. Saludó al vigilante que al pie del portón se mantenía, y al entrar, sus problemas crecieron: No conocía en qué salón le tocaba porque estúpidamente olvidó preguntarlo. Sabía que el salón era letra B del _quinto grado_, igual que ese duende verde con un año en diferencia; pero mientas pensaba en esto y en otras cosas, sintió cómo una mano lo atrapó sobre sus ropas y lo desviaron perturbadoramente hacia un pasillo apartado de la multitud.

Era Lyserg que ante la rabia que padecía, se lanzó confrontándolo cara a cara incitando a la pelea insolentemente.

—Te lo advierto, Hao. No por lo que ha dicho mi padre significa que seremos amigos.

—¿A caso he dicho algo? —rió burlesco con la mirada altiva.

—¡Cállate! —y lo empujó fuertemente contra la pared, aprisionándolo.

—¿Crees tener agallas?

—¡Sólo cállate! —dijo fastidiado, consciente de que no podría golpearlo, no era esa clase de niño y estando en el colegio no buscaría un problema mayor con sus padres.

—Me repugna tu debilidad…—dijo desviando la mirada.

Lyserg no obstante, contuvo todo enojo lo mejor posible ocultando su rostro bajo aquel cabello…

—No voy a discutirte más, así que escucha —ordenó sin mirarle.

Hao conservó su pequeña y retorcida sonrisa, esperando apacible sus palabras.

—No quiero que me busques, no somos amigos así quenointentes dirigirme la palabra, ¿escuchaste?.

Y de la manera más falsa le dice—: ¿Debo sentirme mal?.

—¡Solo haz lo que te digo! —le exigió.

Hao soltó una leve sonrisa sínica, mirándole soberbiamente.

—¿Y qué gano _yo_ con ignorarte? —preguntó con fiereza.

—Hao, no empieces —pidió con enojo, escuchándolo emitir su sonrisa despreciable.

—Piénsalo —sugirió el chico—, solo así lograrás convencerme.

Lyserg le mira con adusto ceño tomándole medio minuto meditarlo.

—Ganarías lo mismo que _yo_ al ignorarte.

Esta vez se burló—. Eres malo negociando, ¿lo sabías?.

Al instante se avergonzó de su involuntaria reflexión observando cómo Hao lo miraba engreído casi de forma intimidante. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente escuchó.

—Tu valentía me ha conmovido. Será a tu gusto —soltó tranquilo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó en una mirada sorpresiva.

—¿A caso no confías? —comunicó arrogantemente.

El niño de gran Bretaña negó con la cabeza en señal de su equivocación.

—Hay algo más —mencionó inquietándose un poco—. Si mis padres lo preguntan, fingiremos conocemos en la escuela, pero diremos "bien" en cualquier situación.

—Mmmh—lo meditó el de larga cabellera—. Me gusta —expresó con agrado —luego su voz se vuelve seria—: Pero en el instante que andes de chismoso o que hables de más que un simple "bien" yo…—

—¡Entonces tenemos un trato! —Interrumpió Lyserg—. ¡No voy a lidiar contigo hasta en la escuela!.

—Como digas —dijo Hao, y mirando hacia el cuello de su camisa—: ¿Me sueltas?.

Al momento el joven de Inglaterra asintió sin poder mirar directo a sus ojos negros adornando su rostro un aire a nostalgia—: Por favor… vete.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Una disculpa por actualizar hasta el día de hoy. He aquí el 10mo capítulo. Después de tanto tiempo sin volver surge miedo en esta publicación, ojalá y no haya perdido el toque =(.

Sé que no es lo prometido, … Pero, ¿les gustó?.

.

.

.


End file.
